The Time Agent
by Mistressnmoon
Summary: "After all it isn't often that I run into another time traveler. Well one who isn't trying to con me that is. Long story that one is, not worth telling either. My point is you're not getting rid of me yet, because I think you're fascinating Doctor."
1. The Empty Child

**Mistressnmoon:** Hello!~ So I just want to say that while I'm a huge Doctor Who fan, that some of the descriptions might be off, or changed to work for the story. Now this is an OC story, so if you don't like that then I suggest that you don't read this. Also, this isn't my first fanfiction story, or account, I decided to make an account for my non-anime/gaming stories that I work on when I have the time. Meaning that, since I'm a freshman in college and don't have as much writing time as I want, that this story might take time to update. But it will be continued, because I'm really excited for this idea, and for this character.

I hope you all like my character, and my story! And please let me know what you think of it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I glanced up towards the stage, seeing the man who had just spoken. The first thing I noticed about the man on the stage was the thick leather jacket he was wearing, and his matching leather shoes. "Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick, eh... hello!" I watched the man as he gave a cheerful wave towards everyone in the bar, before I noticed his rather large ears. A chuckle escaped my lips as I noticed just how strange of an appearance this man had. "Eh... might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" I stared at the man, wondering if he was being serious while the room fell completely silent. It took mere seconds before everyone around me started to laugh at the ridiculous man, and who wouldn't? He seriously just asked if anything had fallen from the sky during the German air raid. I pulled my cup up to my lips to take a sip, when the confused man asked,

"Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing I need to find, would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." Things are falling from the sky all the time; I doubt he'll be able to find what he's looking for this way. My blue eyes shifted around the room, watching as everyone left in a panic upon hearing the siren that was signifying another air raid. I spun around on my chair; glass still in hand as I stared at the man in front of me, rather then the panicked crowd around me.

"Would've landed quite near here..." The man looked towards the ceiling, as if the siren was being emitted from there, even though it was much too loud to be coming from the ceiling. "With a very loud..." I continued to stare at the man, as he watched as everyone continued to panic, and hurriedly left the room. "Bang..." I watched the man close his eyes in what seemed to be despair, assuming that he hadn't even noticed me sitting here. I watched him for a moment before asking him, with my standard sarcasm,

"I suppose you finally figured out where you're at, eh?" I chuckled at the man, amused by how fast his eyes opened to stare at me. My hand moved to the side, setting my glass down on the bar top behind me, before I slid off my chair, and moved towards him. Maybe this man was a Time Agent?

"Who are you? And why 'aven't you left?"

"You know, normally people introduce themselves before asking for someone else's name." I paused, while smirking at him. "I'm Robin Williams, and I was wondering just how hard you hit your head?" While giving me a look that said he thought I was crazy he replied,

"Now why would you think I've hit my head?" With my smirk still in place, I walked closer to the man. And once I was a few feet away from him I stated,  
>"Well, it's the only logical reason I can think of for a time traveler to not know when and where they're at." I paused upon seeing the man raise his eyebrow at me, before I continued where I left off. "And you're no time agent, because you haven't got the watch, but you're defiantly a time traveler, there's no way you're from the year 1940. So let me ask you, who are<em> you<em>?"  
>"Clever, I like that. I'm the Doctor." I flashed the man a smile, following behind him as he walked into the alleyway.<br>"Nice to meet you Doctor." He gave me a brief nod, before calling out,

"Rose!" I assumed he was looking for a friend of his, and followed him around the corner. The first thing I noticed was a police-calling box, which clearly didn't belong here. I went to look at the box closer; curious as to what it really was, when the Doctor suddenly spoke up,

"You know... one day. Just one day, maybe... I'm gonna meet someone who gets the whole 'don't wander off' thing." At first I believed that the Doctor was talking to me, but when I looked up at him to respond, I noticed that he was holding a cat and was talking to the cat. I jumped when a phone suddenly started ringing, the ringing clearly coming from the blue box in front of me. "How can you be ringing? What's that about? Ringing?" I stepped forward, closer to the Doctor, upon seeing him pull out a sonic screwdriver. I guess that I was right, and this wasn't just an ordinary call box. "What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" I gave a sarcastic chuckle, before stating in a sarcastic tone,

"Answer it?"

"Don't answer it. It's not for you." The Doctor turned toward the girl questioningly, while I silently observed her. I noticed her brown hair was tied back in two braids that rested on the side of her head, and her dark eyes stared at the Doctor and I.

"And how do you know that?"

"'Cos I do. And I'm tellin' ya - don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this - how can it be ringing?" I moved closer to the call box, resting my hand on the blue wood, while the Doctor turned back to ringing phone. "It's not even a real phone. It's not CONNECTED_, _it's not—" I glanced away from the call box, curious as to why the Doctor had stopped speaking. I followed his eyes, briefly noticing that the girl had disappeared, as I watched him lift the phone to his ear; even though the girl had warned him not to.

"Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?" I listened into the Doctor's side of the conversation, silently observing how he paused between each of his statements for a moment as if waiting for an answer. That odd, skeptical, grin of the Doctor's rapidly faded from his face before he asked, "Who is this? Who's speaking?" I suppose the person on the other line answered, because the Doctor's tone became more forceful and irritated. "Who is this?" There was a pause before the Doctor asked, in an almost angry tone,

"How did you RING here? This isn't a real phone, it's not wired up to anything, it's—" I watched the Doctor as he slowly placed the phone back into its cradle, before I finally asked him what I had been wanting to since seeing the call box,

"So Doctor, this is your ship, right?" Upon seeing him nod in my direction, in a distracted way. "Then couldn't your companion Rose, I believe it was, be in there?" I watched the Doctor as peered into his ship, shouting out,

"Brilliant! Rose? Rose, are you in there?" In an instant I reacted, my body jumped and spun around, upon hearing a loud crashing noise behind the Doctor and I. The Doctor had a different reaction then myself, he closed the phone compartment, and ran off to follow the sound. I quickly found myself running after the Doctor, following him out of the alleyway and into the street. Upon reaching the garden fence, I heard a distinctly feminine voice shouting,

"The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, not MOVE it!" I peered at the Doctor as he climbed on top of a dustbin, staring into the garden. I glanced around, only to see that the nearest dustpan, not including the one that the Doctor was currently standing on, was down the street. I contemplated going to grab it, before deciding that by the time I did the Doctor would probably be gone. So rather then walking to grab the dustbin, I leaned against the wall to listen to the scene that the Doctor was watching. Once more the feminine voice spoke up,

"Come on, come on, get in there. Arthur! Arthur! Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the sirens?" I heard a door shut, before a male spoke in an irate tone,

"Middle of dinner, every night. Bloomin' Germans." The voice raised a few octaves, and I pictured the man to be yelling at the sky. "Don't you eat?" I noticed the Doctor's smile, with a smile on my own face, when the woman spoke up again,

"I can hear the planes!"  
>"Don't you eat?"<p>

"Oh, keep your voice down, will ya? There's an air raid! Get in…" I could hear her voice starting to fade, rather it started to become muffled. "There's a war on."

"I know there is…" I figured since the man voice had stopped that the door was closed, and the family was inside their bomb shelter. I glanced up at the Doctor, assuming that we were going to leave any moment, before I saw a very curious look appear on his face. My mouth opened on it's own accord, about to ask the Doctor what he had seen, when he suddenly pulled on the fences and jumped over it. My open mouth opened even wider, before I quickly scrambled up the fence myself, not wanting to loose the Doctor.

"Doctor, where ya going?" The man paused to glance back at me momentarily, before asking,

"Oh, you're still here?"  
>"Naturally, after all it isn't often that I run into other time traveler… Well ones that aren't trying to con me that is." I paused when the Doctor turned around to raise an eyebrow at me. "Long story that one is, not really worth telling either. But my point is, you're not getting rid of me yet, because I think you're fascinating." It was then that he finally turned all the way around, his pale blue eyes staring into my own blue eyes. After a few moments the Doctor gave me a shrug, before stating,<p>

"Fine, but you've got to do what I say. And please, do try to keep up." I mimicked his shrug back at him, not minding his rules, they seem simple enough to me. "Come on Robin, let's see what our new friend is up to." I couldn't stop the smile from stretching across my face as I followed the Doctor into the house. I continued to smile when I saw the girl from the alleyway standing in front of a turkey, preparing to cut it. There were several children sitting around the table, a few of them about to sit. Rather then follow the Doctor, who had gone to sit down at the table with the children somehow unnoticed, I stayed standing near the entryway with my back leaning against the frame of the room. Once the girl had started to carve the turkey, one of the boys spoke up,

"It's GOT to be black market. He couldn't get all this on coupons." The girl gave him a stern look while she told him,

"Ernie - how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up." I chuckled to myself, while the other boys laughed at the boy who had made the comment about the black market.

"Oh, Nancy!" So the girls name was Nancy? It fits her, clever little Nancy, eating people's food while they're hiding from bombs. It really wasn't a bad plan, if you didn't have the money to get food for yourself. I watched as Nancy look towards one of the boys, still carving the turkey, telling him,

"Haven't seen _you _at one of these before." The boy she talked to then nodded his head towards another little boy, answering with,

"He told me about it."

"Sleeping rough?"

"Yes, miss." I watched as Nancy picked up the plate with the turkey on it, before she responded,

"All right then." She passed the plate to the side, before she spoke up again, "One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly." The children all thanked her, and so did the Doctor when the plate got to him, though unlike the children he had taken two pieces of turkey instead of one. I suppose nobody had noticed the Doctor until he spoke, because all of the children jumped away in shock; and one boy stared at the Doctor in shock, with a piece of the turkey hanging out of his mouth.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?" I shook my head, did he have no manners?  
>"Geez Doctor, were you raised in a barn? Cause you need to work on your manners." The occupants in the room all turned to me in shock, even the Doctor seemed a tiny bit surprised that I had spoken up. "Hi Nancy, I'm Robin, mind if I join you all?" She observed me for a moment, probably taking in my curly reddish-brown hair, the big hole over the knee of my jeans, before she responded with a simple,<p>

"That's fine. Now everyone back in your seats! He shouldn't be here either." I walked over towards the Doctor, pulling up a chair next to him, as he smiled and poured some of the sauce onto the meat.

"So, you lot... what's the story?" The Doctor really should work on those manners of his, or rather his lack of. One of the boys turned towards the Doctor in confusion, and asked him,

"What d'you mean?" The Doctor looked at the boy before he asked everyone else at the table,

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" I was tempted to smack the Doctor on his arm for being rude, but decided that I was better off avoiding annoying the Doctor; and something tells me that smacking the man would certainly annoy him. I snapped out of my ponderings of smacking the Doctor's arm when one of the other children spoke up,  
>"Why d'you wanna know that? Are you a copper?" The boys question made me giggle to myself, after all the Doctor does own his very own police call box; regardless of if he was a police man or not.<br>"Of course I'm not a copper."  
>"Of course he's not a copper." I chuckled to myself after realizing that I had spoken in unison with the Doctor; only difference was that the Doctor kept talking and I didn't.<p>

"What's a copper gonna do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?" All of the children laughed at his comment, seeming to warm up to the man. "I make it 1941, you lot shouldn't be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." He sure know how to fit into the times, doesn't he? I'm seriously wondering how he can be a time traveler when he goes around throwing date, like he doesn't live in that time period.  
>"I was evacuated. They sent me to a farm." I turned to the boy with a small smile, wondering why he would come back to dropping bombs.<br>"And why come back to this?" I moved my hands around, gesturing to the dropping bombs outside.  
>"There was a man there..." My mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. So that's why. Another boy spoke up once the boy finished speaking,<p>

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." The boy, who I assumed was named Ernie, spoke up after in annoyance,

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. Better food."  
>"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." The boy from earlier spoke up again, and brought a smile to my face. It seems that Nancy is a very motherly person, if she's taking care of all these children. I'm not sure if the Doctor was sharing my sentiments or not, but he also smiled at the boys comment, before asking Nancy,<p>

"So, that's what you do is it, Nancy?"

"What is?"  
>"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal, still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and - bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you." But it's not like they had a shelter they could hide in, might as well eat while you can and risk being hit by a bomb, rather then starve to death. In fact I thought that she was amazing for even thinking of such a plan!<br>"Something wrong with that?" I frowned with Nancy, not sure if I was liking this Doctor's tone. It was long before the Doctor contradicted my thoughts by saying,  
>"Wrong with it? It's BRILLIANT<em>. <em>I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical." The children and I all looked at him in confusion; because while I know what Marxism is, I'm not so sure on the West End musical…. Must be a British thing.  
>"Why'd you two follow me? What d'you want?" I gave Nancy a quick smile, giving her the brief answer of,<p>

"I was following him, for the fun of it."

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." So the Doctor just doesn't like that she knows something that he doesn't? Seems like a bad reason to follow someone that was breaking into a house.  
>"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya."<br>"Great, thanks. And I wanna find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one, I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving." I bite my lips for moment, trying not to chuckle at the man, before realizing that he must be talking about his friend, Rose. I quickly took note of the fact that Nancy was the only other person not laughing, aside from the Doctor, actually Nancy looked fairly irritated.

"Anybody seen a girl like that?" While the children were still chuckling, Nancy stood up and took the Doctor's plate from him. Sounding quite indignant, the Doctor asked, "What've I done wrong?"  
>"You took two slices." The children at the table all laughed at the Doctor, and I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at the man. He really should have listened to Nancy in the first place, maybe then he wouldn't have gotten his food taken away. "No blondes - no flags. Anything else before you leave?"<br>"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for, would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb." So he's on about this again? Must be important if he hadn't checked the year before leaving his ship. I watched him pull out a small notebook from his pocket, he must have some pretty large pockets. "Not the usual kind anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Would've just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would've looked something like..." The Doctor paused for a moment to sketch out what he was talking about."This." I glanced at his drawing as he showed it around the table, and tried not to chuckle at his badly drawn ship of some sort. A sudden knock on the window made me jump in shock, and look towards the window, and away from the drawing.  
>"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" I quickly followed the Doctor to the window, wondering why one of the children would still be outside after all this time had passed since the dinner had started. I watched the Doctor pull the curtain back, showing that it was a very young child with a gasmask covering his face. The child continued to knock, and once again asked, "Mummy?"<br>"Who was the last one in?" Upon hearing the fear, and urgency, in Nancy's voice, I whirled around not sure why she was so worried about the door being shut. I kept my attention on Nancy, but noticed that Ernie had nodded towards the Doctor and myself,

"Them."

"Nah, they came round the back. Who came in the front?" In response to Nancy's almost terrified question, one of the little boys whispered out,  
>"Me."<br>"Did you close the door?"  
>"I…"<br>"Did you close the door?" I could feel my eyebrows furrow in confusion, what made Nancy so terrified of this small child? I just couldn't figure out why she would be so scared, after all she took care of all these other children, so what made this one different?  
>"Mummy? Mummy?" I could see, and hear, that he had left the window and was heading towards the front door, which seemed to make Nancy even more terrified as she ran towards the hallway as the little boy called out in question, "Muuuuum-my?" I watched Nancy bolt from the room, racing down the hallway; before slamming the door closed, nearly hitting the small boys hand, bolting the door shut, and leaning down and locking the door on the bottom. It all seemed a bit extreme for me, seeing as the boy could barely reach the door handle, but Nancy still seemed thoroughly terrified of the boy as she quickly backed away from the door, the boys shadow visible through the door. I glanced at the Doctor, seeing that he shared my look of concern, before he spoke up,<p>

"What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know."  
>"I suppose you'd know."<br>"I do actually, yes." The Doctor gave her a pleasant smile, while I gave him a frown, before turning to Nancy in order to ask her,

"Nancy, what about this child makes you so terrified?" The terrified look on her face barely shifted, though she was working on covering it, as she told the Doctor and I,

"It's not exactly a child." Nancy finally managed to make her expression normal, and pushed past the Doctor and I to rushed back into the dining room.  
>"Muuum-my?" I peered into the room Nancy had just rushed into, seeing that although Nancy had panicked about the small boy, none of the other children had and were all sitting around the table.<p>

"Right, everybody out, across the back garden and under the fence." It wasn't until Nancy talked again that the children even seemed to move, "Now! Go! Move!" It was then that all the children jumped out of their chair to put on their coat, all except one. Nancy seemed to notice this as she slid on her coat, "Come on, baby. You've got to go. Okay? It's just like a game. Just like chasing." The little girl jumped out of her chair at Nancy's words, and Nancy handed her coat telling her, "Take your coat, go on." The girl ran out after the other children, as Nancy shouted out, "Go!"  
>"Mummy?" I watched in silence as the Doctor took a step closer to the door, as if he was going to let the child in; which I was wasn't so sure if that was a good idea, because if the blitz bombing wasn't enough to terrified her, then there must be something different, something strange, about this child. "Please let me in, mummy." The little boy then stuck his hand through the door, making me notice the strange scar on the back of the hand. What an odd shape, I wonder how he managed to get to get the on the back of his hand. "Please let me in, mummy."<br>"Are you all right?"

"Please let me in." Something hit the wall with a loud smash, making me jump in my place and turn to look at Nancy, who had thrown something to the door; which made the child withdraw his hand.

"You mustn't let him touch ya!" Confusion colored the Doctor and my voices as we both asked,

"What happens if he touches me?"  
>"What happens if he touches us?"<br>"He'll make you like him." I barely managed to hold back a gulp, so I was right, there was something about this child that wasn't normal, wasn't safe.  
>"And what's he like?" Nancy backed away from the Doctor and I, a worried and panicked look coming to her face as she stared at the mail hole.<br>"Nancy, what's he like?" I glanced briefly at the Doctor, having spoken at the same time as him, wondering what exactly was wrong with this child. Nancy paused after our question, before responding with,

"He's empty." Empty? What the hell does that mean? My thoughts were broken by the ringing of a phone, who the hell would call someone up during a bombing threat. "It's him. He can make phones ring, he can. Just like with that police box you saw." I watched the Doctor glance at the child's shadow before picking up the phone.

"Are you my mummy?" I winced as Nancy yanked the phone away from the Doctor, slamming the phone back onto the receiver. Suddenly the radio started playing, with the child's voice over top of the music, "Mummy? Please let me in, mummy." The Doctor turned toward the radio, but stopped moving once the toy monkey in the room suddenly turned on with the child's voice as well, "Mummy? Muuum-my, muum-my..." The Doctor picked up the toy monkey, examining it; when Nancy suddenly told us,

"Stay if you want to." I watched in concern as Nancy ran out of the room, toward the back door. What exactly was this child? The monkey continued to speak for the child, and quite frankly it freaked me out. Those things were creepy enough without the child speaking through it. Once again the child stuck his hand through the door, through the mail slot, bringing a frown to my face.  
>"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy..." At that the Doctor kneeled in front of the door, staring at the child's hand in concern. I took a closer step, concerned for the child, but also a little worried that he was harmful in someway or another. "PLEASE let me in."<br>"Your mummy isn't here."  
>"Are you my mummy?"<br>"No mummies here. None be here but us chickens." He looked at the house, seeing it empty, and was about to speak again when he saw me standing next to him.  
>"Yep, still here Doctor."<br>"I'm scared." I frowned, I wonder if he's just a lost scared little boy who's looking for his mother? Or if Nancy had the right to be frightened by the boy?  
>"Why are those other child frightened of you?"<br>"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs." This made the Doctor pause, seeming to think it over. I bite my lip, still unsure of how safe this child was.  
>"Okay. I'm opening the door now." Once the child heard this, he withdrew his hand once more, and the Doctor unbolted the door and unlocked it before opening it. A gasp made it's way through my lips as I saw that the child was no longer at the door, in fact he wasn't anywhere in sight. I followed the Doctor down the path, looking up and down the street trying to find the child. I heaved a sigh of disappointment when we didn't find the child, briefly wondering where the child had gone. With my hands on my hips, I turned back to the Doctor, ready to ask him where he thought the child had gone; only to the Doctor walking down the street, away from where I was standing. I rushed after him, only slightly annoyed that he had left me behind without saying anything. Once I caught up with the Doctor I asked him,<p>

"So where are we going, Doctor?" He gave me a large grin while telling me,

"We, aren't going anywhere. I'm going to go find Nancy."  
>"You aren't getting rid of me so easily Doctor, not only do I want to see that ship of yours, but I've become quite curious about this boy. And I'll have you know, that curiosity is a powerful thing. So there won't be any getting rid of me." The Doctor paused, seeming to observing me, before he finally stepped close and told me,<p>

"Fine, but only til we find the child." I nodded at the Doctor, a small smile resting on my face.

* * *

><p>I had followed the Doctor, as he seemed to know where Nancy had disappeared to, only to find that we were near the train tracks. The Doctor and I had seen Nancy walk into a small house, and had followed her over. I gave her an apologetic smile as she turned towards us, having started to pull food from her bag, knowing that we had probably startled her.<p>

"How'd you follow me here?"

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it."  
>"I just followed him, seemed to know where to go." Nancy seemed to be very suspicious of us, as she told the two of us,<p>

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."  
>"My nose has special powers."<br>"Yeah? That's why it's uh..." _Large?_ I noticed that Nancy seemed to struggle for a word that wasn't bluntly rude, so she just trailed off.  
>"What?" Did he really not know what she was trying to say? Has he never looked in the mirror?<p>

"Nothing."  
>"What?" He really doesn't know what she's trying to say. Well… I suppose it is hard to admit, and realize, your own faults, physical or otherwise.<br>"Nothing! Do your ears have special powers too?" I nearly choked on my laughter, trying to hold it back, as I heard what Nancy said in order to tease the Doctor.

"What're you trying to say?" I swallowed my laughter, glad to know that the Doctor didn't seem offended too much by Nancy's comment, or my laughter.

"Goodnight, Mister." My laughter completely died as Nancy suddenly turned around.  
>"Nancy. There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?" At the Doctor's word, Nancy turned around to look at him, recognition showing on her face. "The thing I'm looking for. The thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" I could see that Nancy knew exactly what he was talking about by the look on her face. I wonder what exactly was so important about this ship that the Doctor is looking for.<br>"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."  
>"Take me there." I slapped the Doctor's arm, allowing myself to correct him,<p>

"Take us there." Nancy shook her head at us, clearly not enjoying the idea of taking us to the station.

"There's soldiers guarding it, barbed wire... you'll never get through."  
>"Try me!" Barbed wire doesn't seem like much of a challenge, and the soldiers can be tricked with a bit of psychic paper, or even just words.<br>"You sure you wanna know what's going on in there?"  
>"I really wanna know."<br>"We really want know."  
>"Then there's someone you need to talk to first." I gave Nancy a curious look, not entirely sure who we would need to talk to before we went to the station.<br>"And who's that Nancy?"  
>"And who might that be?" I really need to work on not talking at the same time as the Doctor, it was getting to be just a little ridiculous.<br>"The Doctor." I chuckled as I saw the Doctor's eyebrows furrow in confusion, a brief laughter escaping his lips, clearly not a joyful laugh more of an ironic kind of laughter.

* * *

><p>In the end Nancy decided to take us to see the bombsite, and where we could meet the 'Doctor'. We were still pretty far away, the Doctor was using a pair of binoculars to see the site because we were that far away. Nancy and I were standing behind the Doctor, looking at the site.<p>

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital." We both looked in the direction that Nancy was pointing, looking at the hospital where I assume the 'Doctor' is.  
>"What about it?"<br>"That's where the doctor is." I knew it! She wouldn't have brought us here if it wasn't to see this doctor, because she seems dead set against us going to the bombsite. "You should talk to him."

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there." He was pointing at the bombsite, which I still don't think it would be that difficult to get into, it was just men guarding it after all. But I'm not the one looking at it up close, so I could be wrong.  
>"Talk to the doctor first." Personally I thought that we should go talk to the man, because Nancy was pretty serious about us doing so. And I suppose I could always go without the Doctor, but where's the fun in that?<p>

"Why?"  
>"'Cos then maybe you won't wanna get inside." So, then maybe this doctor of hers knows something about the child that she doesn't want to tell us? It seems like the most logical reason to me. Why tell someone something you don't want to, if you can get someone else to do it for you? I listened to Nancy's as she started to go back up the steps, unsure of where she was going.<br>"Where're you going?" I guess the Doctor doesn't know where she's going either, and cared more about knowing then myself.

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now."

"Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?" And there goes the Doctor, being rude again. It's not very polite to ask someone about their dead relations, even more so during the blitz because just about everyone is going to have lost someone at some point.  
>"What?" I figured that Nancy was thinking about whoever she lost, because she sounded a bit upset to me, but I could be overanalyzing things. She might just be confused by the Doctor's question. The Doctor finally lowered those binoculars, and turned to look at Nancy after she spoke again. He then explained his reason for asking her,<br>"The way you look after all those kids. It's 'cos you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it." I suppose that makes sense, but then my question is how long ago did she start taking care of these kids?  
>"My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me - told him it was dangerous, but he just... he just didn't like being on his own."<p>

"What happened?" What the hell does he think happened? It is 1941 after all, and in the middle of the blitz without a home? Yeah, it's pretty obvious what happened.

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you THINK happened?" The Doctor nodded at Nancy, letting the two of us know that he had gotten the message before he smiled.

"Amazing."

"What is?"

"1941." Because that explains it to her so well, Doctor. It's not like she knows you're not from this time period, or that time travel is even possible. For all she knows the world is going to end during this war, what with all the bombs and everything. As if to prove my internal point, a bomb dropped a while away, and several other bombs exploded in the air.  
>"Right now, not very far from here, a German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one, tiny, damp little island says 'no'. 'No'. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion." The Doctor gave Nancy a look before he continued to talk, "You're amazing, the lot of you. Dunno what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then... do what you've gotta do. Save the world." Once the Doctor finished speaking, he started to walk down the rest of the stairs, and I followed him. It didn't take long until we were at the hospital, and found out that it was locked. This didn't seem to worry the Doctor as he pulled something out of his pocket, and pointed it at the lock. I heard a noise, a familiar one that made my hand tickle just slightly.<br>"Doctor… Is that… Is that a sonic device?" He glanced over at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Sonic Screwdriver." I giggled, thinking how different he was then a certain trigger happy friend of mine.  
>"I like it, much more useful then a gun." He gave me a grin, obviously pleased with my answer, as he removed the lock from the gate.<p>

"Come on then!" I followed him into the hospital, only slightly creeped out by it. I never had liked hospitals, probably never will, and going into one wasn't very high on my list of things I want to do. Another reason I hadn't gone on without the Doctor earlier.

Once we were actually inside Albion Hospital, the Doctor went into a dark ward, which I hesitantly followed him into. I bite back a scream when I saw the rows and rows of people. They all had gas masks on, and were looking completely lifeless. I would be completely lying if I said this didn't freak me out. I followed quickly followed the Doctor out of the room, not liking the feeling the, possibly dead, people were giving me. I followed the man into a lighter corridor, and eventually we made it into a room that was much brighter then the rest of the rooms, but still had rows of people wearing gas masks. Upon hearing a noise behind the Doctor and myself, I spun around. I let out a deep sign when I saw that it was just an older man, a doctor no less.

"You'll find them everywhere. Every bed in every ward. Hundreds of them." And we had seen them, not all of them, but we had still seen them. And it still gave me the creeps.

"Yes, we saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?" I gave a small, probably not very visible, smile of triumph. The Doctor had finally included me when he was speaking; so either I was growing on the man, or he had finally realized that he wasn't getting rid of me so easily.

"They're not. Who are you?"

"I'm Robin."

"I'm, uh... are you the doctor?" Smooth Doctor, very smooth. I feel like it'd be so much easier to give the man a fake name then to just avoid his question.

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?"

"Nancy sent us." Sent us? More like we bothered her until she finally had enough, and sent us here to get answers.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb."

"Yes."

"What do you know about it?"  
>"Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?" Does he really know nothing? Then why the hell was he looking for it? I wonder if my trigger happy friend has anything to do with it, after all he is the reason that I'm here in the first place.<p>

"Only what it's done."

"And what has it done?" The Doctor's question overlapped with my own question,

"These people - were they all caught up in the blast?"

"None of them were." I watched the man closely as he started to laugh, probably ignoring my own question for the moment, but that laughter suddenly turned into violent coughing. While he was coughing, Doctor Constantine sat down in the chair behind him, and the Doctor told him,

"You're very sick."

"Dying, I should think - I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"

"I have my moments." And yet he goes by 'Doctor', seems a bit contradictory if he can't help people.

"I don't, so don't look at me." At my words both men turned to look at me briefly, before Doctor Constantine turned his attention back to the Doctor.

"Have you examined any of them, yet?" A shiver made it's way down my back, these people all freaked me out too much to get close to them. And something about them seemed rather familiar; I just couldn't put my fingers on why that was.

"No."

"Don't touch the flesh." Hadn't Nancy said something about not touching the child with the gas mask? Maybe not, but I still found this to be very strange; after all who leaves gas masks on their patients, bomb dropping or not.

"Which one?"  
>"Any ONE." I watched the Doctor raise his eyebrows and walk over towards the first bed, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, and I made absolutely no move to get closer to the patients. I figured I would just trust the Doctor on this, he seemed to know what he was doing as he ran his sonic screwdriver over the mask. "Conclusions?"<p>

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side..." I watched him run his screwdriver over the patients chest, before he continued speaking, "Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh but I can't see any burns." For just 'having his moments' the Doctor sure does know a lot about medical stuff.

"Examine another one." The Doctor walked over to another patient, running his screwdriver over the person to scan their injuries. In shock the Doctor told Doctor Constantine and I,

"This isn't possible." What wasn't? I suppose I could get a closer look, it wasn't like they were going to attack me or anything…

"Examine another."

"This isn't possible!"

"No."

"They've all got the same injuries!" I slowly started to move my conversed feet closer to one of the patients, curious about what these injuries were.

"Yes."

"Exactly the same."

"Yes." I gasped out loud when I saw the back of the patient's hand, it was the same scar that the boy had! Down to the last detail…

"Identical, all of them. Right down to the scar on the back of the hand." So… then did this start with the child… The empty child? Because if these patients all have the same injuries, and the child had the same scar on his hand… But how the hell was the possible?  
>"How did this happen? How did it start?"<p>

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim." One victim? Then how did it spread to this many people? And if the bomb hit them, then shouldn't they be dead?  
>"Dead?"<p>

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him - who had touched him - had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward had the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries - as plague." At Doctor Constantine's word, I leaned away from the patient, and quickly walked towards the door in order to be as far away from the patients as possible. "Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma."

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity—"

"No." I could see that the Doctor was getting frustrated, as he finally asked,

"All right. What was the cause of death?"

"There wasn't one." I looked at the man in mild confusion, I hadn't really assumed they were fully dead, but how can they be alive if they have head trauma, and a collapsed chest cavity? I might not have much medical knowledge, but even I know that normal people don't survive these injuries.

"They're not dead." Doctor Constantine then hit his walking stick against the metal tin bin, and suddenly all the patients in the room were sitting up. The Doctor looked alarmed, but I was barely able to contain the scream that was trying to release itself from my throat. "It's all right. They're harmless. They just... sort of, sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just... don't die." I felt kinda numb, does that mean that these people are in constant pain, and can't die? If so that's horrible. Regardless of if they're in pain or not, not being able to die…

"That's horrible…"  
>"And they've just been left here? Nobody's DOING anything?" It seems that the Doctor's reaction was more anger then that numb-ish feeling that I had upon hearing that they just sit there, unable to die. It was then that the patients all laid back down, looking just like they had when the Doctor and I had entered the room.<p>

"I try and make them comfortable, what else is there?" So all the staff had become like this? Or had they all just fled when they found out about the outbreak? Regardless, was it really just him?  
>"Just you?" I guess the Doctor and I were having similar thoughts because after I finished asking if it was only him here, the Doctor asked,<br>"You're the only one here?"

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I am still a doctor."

"Yeah. Know the feeling." I glanced at the Doctor curiously, wondering just what he had been through in his life. It had to of been something terrible, given the way he acts.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb." I watched the Doctor look around before telling us,

"Probably too late." But if these people weren't dying, would a bomb be able to kill them?

"No. They are isolated cases, but... isolated cases breaking out all over London..." I bite my lip as Doctor Constantine started to cough, and his speech started to break up. I took a step forward, as the Doctor did, wanting to help this man in whatever way possible. "Stay back, stay back." The man coughed once more, seeming to struggle with speaking clearly. "Listen to me... top floor. Room 802, that's where they took the first victim - the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."  
>"Nancy?" I echoed the Doctor's unspoken question, what does Nancy have to do with this?<p>

"It was her brother." So that's how she's connected? The bomb that night fell on her brother? "She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she mi- mi—" He started to gag, and held onto his throat, unable to speak anymore. I sent him a worried look, not sure what was wrong with him. "Are... you... my... mum-my?" It was then that I noticed the scar on the back of his hand, and knew that this was something that I definitely did not want to see. I quickly turned away, my back now facing the man as I chewed on my lip.

"Hello?" Although the voice was distant, it was familiar to me, I couldn't place why I knew it at the moment, but I know that I knew the person who owned that voice.

"Hello?" Now this voice I didn't know, and it was distinctly feminine.

"Hello?" I waited until the Doctor was leaving to exit the room, not waiting to be alone in this place. It was then that I knew why the I knew that voice, it belongs to my trigger happy friend, Captain Jack Harkness.

"Good evening. Hope I'm not interrupting - Jack Harkness." I stayed to the side, knowing that Jack hadn't seen me yet, and I wanted to keep it that way for just a little longer. He shook the Doctor's hand, telling him, "I've been hearing all about you on the way over." The girl, a blonde in a union jack that I was assuming was his friend Rose, looked at the Doctor and spoke to him,

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." Time Agents? These two? No way. Jack must be going crazy because they don't even look like time agents. The Doctor gave Jack a nod, clearly going along with what Rose had told him.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock." At that I raised an eyebrow, I had watched some Star Trek when my watch fizzed out in the 80's, so why choose a name that was so popular? Then again, Jack isn't exactly a 2000's type of man. Jack patted the Doctor on his shoulder, and started to walk off. Deciding that this was as good a time as any to go confront Jack, I followed him.

"Hey, trigger happy, over here!" That 'charming' smile covered his face as he turned to look at me, finally noticing I was here.

"Red, why are you here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but it isn't often that we run into each other by chance." I raised one of my eyebrows at him, disbelief covering my face. What a jackass?  
>"By chance? Yeah right, cut the bull shit. You sent me a message on my psychic paper, telling me the date and place that you wanted me to be here." I pulled out my psychic paper from my back right jean pocket, showing him the message that was on the paper.<p>

"Robin, I didn't send that, it isn't even my hand writing."

"Really? It looks pretty close to me… But if you didn't send this, then who did?"

"I don't know, but while you're here…" In an instant my hand reached out and smacked the top of Jack's head, knowing where he was going with that statement; after all he's the man who flirts by just saying hello.

"No. Never." I'm not saying that Jack isn't attractive, he's quite attractive, but he's just too much of a player for me.

"Fine, then want to let me in on what's going on?" I sighed as I followed Jack into the room that I had just left with the Doctor.

"I'm not sure what's wrong... But it's probably your fault Jack." He started to protest, but I quickly cut him off. "No, I know you, and you always seem to bring some type of trouble with you every time I see you. So I feel that I'm entitled to blame you. I never did like you and your cons, too dangerous if you ask me." I noticed the Doctor and his friend, I assume, enter the room and told Jack,

"Just scan the bodies, it'll explain better then I ever could." I knew I was a little bitter, and probably shouldn't be blaming Jack for this, but I felt that it more then likely was his fault. So in the end Jack followed my advice and scanned the body before stating,

"This just isn't possible. How could this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" What had Jack done this time?

"What?"

"He said it was a warship. He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it - unless WE make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" I knew that Jack was getting irritated, but I saw what the Doctor did, this wasn't just coincident.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!" I scoffed at Jack's statement, knowing that he already knew my opinion on the matter. Besides there's an old earth saying, nothing is impossible, and the way I see it, nothing is impossible just unlikely.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got EVERYTHING to do with it. What kind of warship?" And now, the Doctor is angry at Jack, though I really don't blame him. Jack can be so aggravating sometimes.

"An ambulance! Look!" He then turned on his watch, showing us an image of the ambulance. Or rather, when I say image, I mean that he showed us a hologram of it. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle - love the retro look, by the way, nice panels - threw you the bait—"

"Bait?" Jack had probably led this girl on… Who am I kidding he definitely led her on, it's Jack that I'm talking about.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."  
>"So your usual scam? I told you it would backfire someday. You're just lucky it was with them and not anyone else."<p>

"Not now Robin." I huffed in annoyance, I suppose I was telling Jack 'I told you so', but he never listens to me. If he did then maybe there wouldn't be an outbreak of gas mask people.

"You said it was a WARship." It seems that the girl was still upset with Jack, and wasn't enjoying the fact that he had been conning her. Not that many people would enjoy being conned….

"They have ambulances in wars." I watch, silently biting my tongue to stop myself from telling him, once again, 'I told you so'. "It was a con. I was conning you - that's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?"  
>"Just a couple more free-lancers."<br>"Ahh... should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour - I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?" I gave a brief glare at Jack, he was obviously making the two feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Jack, you should have known. It's not like their ship is up to the Time Agency's standards either."

"It's not like you even know what their standards are anymore Robin. Anyway... whatever's happening here has got NOTHING to do with that ship."

"What IS happening here, Doctor?" I glanced up at him, curious as well. I might have more knowledge about this type of stuff then her, but that doesn't mean that I completely understand what was happening here.

"Human DNA's being rewritten... by an idiot."

"What d'you mean?" Well… That humans are all being changed into gas mask… things, and it's all Jack's fault. I was still biting my tongue, trying not to say anything too insulting to the girl. It wasn't her fault, it was clearly Jack's even if he can't see it at the moment.

"I dunno - some kind of virus. It's converting human beings into these things." Pausing for a brief second, the Doctor nodded towards the bodies. "But why? What's the point?" The girl walked over to one of the patients, and I yelled out,

"Careful not to touch them, if you do you'll be infected." And if she became infect there wouldn't be anything any of us could do to help. She nodded in my direction, letting me know she'd heard me. "I'm Robin by the way, it's nice to meet you… Given the circumstances."  
>"Rose." I gave a small smile, glad to finally know her name, and not just assuming she was Rose. I watched her carefully as she leaned over to observe the patient closer, when the person suddenly sat up; much like they had when Doctor Constantine had tapped the tin bin with his cane. And just like that time all of the patients sat up. Rose jumped backwards from the patient she had been looking at, and unlike the time before, all the patients started to say "Mummy?" the same way the child had.<p>

"What's happening?"

"I don't know." I watched in mild horror as the gas mask patients all started climbing out of their beds, and walking towards us. It didn't take long until the patients, who were all chanting 'mummy', were nearing us, almost cornering us.

"Don't let them touch you." Rose asked the Doctor in alarm,

"What happens if they touch us?"  
>"You're looking at it." I winced as the gas mask people completely trapped us against the wall. If we move we become one of them, if we don't we become one of them. I'm just loving the odds that I'm going to be stuck in a hospital the rest of my life as a gas mask person. I knew there was a reason I hate hospitals. I'm going to die in one.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mistressnmoon:<strong> I apologize for any and all formatting, spelling, and grammatical errors. Formating issues are just the changing it from word to here, and the rest are just errors that I didn't catch myself, and if you see anything that you think needs to be fixed don't hesitate to let me know!


	2. The Doctor Dances

**Mistressnmoon: **So I feel like this chapter is really long... It's about 8,600 words, which is pretty good for me. I decided that it would be better not to write the episode in two different chapters, but if you disagree and think it's just a lot to read for one chapter then let me know~ Due to that it might take me longer to get chapters out then if I just did about 1,000/2,000 words a chapter like other stories I've written in the past. But, since I'm on spring break this week I'm hoping that I'll be able to have a new chapter before next Sunday, but we'll see if that actually happens. Sorry to rant a bit, if you read this then thanks! If you didn't well... That's okay too!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Somehow, out of all the ways I had imagined that I might die, this wasn't one of them; even if I wouldn't technically be dead, just a creepy gas mask person… thing.

"Anyone have any brilliant ideas? Because I certainly don't." I noticed, from the corner of my eye, that both Rose and Jack shook their heads letting us know that they didn't have any ideas either.

"Maybe." I turned to the Doctor in shock.

"Then why the hell are we still standing here?" The Doctor gave me an annoyed look, before he turned back to the gas mask people and gave them a stern, parent like, look.

"Go to your room." My face showed my disbelief, this was his brilliant plan? Yelling at them? Though in the Doctor's defense, the gas mask people all paused, seeming to hesitate. "Go to your room!" Apparently this is his plan. It seems to be working though, because all the gas mask people all cocked their heads to the side, seeming to be listening to him. "I mean it! I am very, very angry with you. I am very, VERY cross! Go - to - your - ROOM!" I watched the Doctor point, almost violently, in a random direction. To my surprise all the gas mask people turned away, almost like a child would after being yelled at, and made their way into their beds. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief, before he told us,

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been TERRIBLE last words."  
>"I CANNOT believe that just worked. Talk about winging it much." I watched Rose slightly nod her head in agreement, before she walked over to sit near a bed in order to observe the gas mask people more. Personally I thought that she was too close for comfort, and all I wanted to do was run out of this building. But if I did that then who would keep the idiot in line?<p>

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" I gave a frown; I guess that Rose doesn't know that they aren't exactly human anymore.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone."

"Jeez Jack, rude much?" If I had been next to Jack I would have smacked his head, but he was sitting in a chair and was closer to the gas mask people then I wanted to get.

"Sorry Red, but it's not exactly the time for manners." I opened my mouth, ready to tell Jack that manners are always important, regardless of the time, but the Doctor spoke before I could and clearly hadn't been listening to our conversation.

"How was your con supposed to work?"

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space-junk... let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front - oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con. "

"Yeah. Perfect."  
>"You really need to work on your conning skills Jack, this makes two times it hasn't worked out." I nearly stuck my tongue out at Jack, but stopped myself; because if I did then I would just be encouraging his childish behavior.<p>

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners - Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." I pouted to myself, noticing that Jack had simply ignored what I had said. While I pouted, Jack laughed at his own joke, and the Doctor gave him an un-amused look. "Getting a hint of disapproval." Gee, Jack, I wonder why? Then again, even though I don't approve of Jack conning everyone, I do come running ever time he needs my help, so what does that say about me?

"Take a look around the room. This is what your 'harmless piece of space-junk' did." I shivered as I looked at the people around me, a little worried that they might suddenly come back to life. I might knowingly put my life in danger, but I really didn't want to die by turning into a gas mask person.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter - it was empty."

"Sure it was Jack." I rolled my eyes as I spoke. I know it's hard to say you've done something wrong, but seriously, what else could have caused this? It's just too close together to be coincidence.

"Rose."

"We getting out of here? "

"We're going upstairs." Rose started following him, and I hesitated. I know I said he wasn't getting rid of me, but I wasn't sure if I should follow him if he had found Rose. The Doctor gave me a stern look before he added on, "You too Robin." I smiled at him and Rose, nodding my head and following them; figuring that Jack would follow as well, if not just because he's so stubborn. As I thought, Jack stood up from his chair and yelled towards the Doctor,

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living - I harmed no-one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me - I had nothing to do with it."

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." Ironically the all-clear siren went off as soon as the Doctor finished speaking.

"What's that?"

"The all-clear."

"I wish." The Doctor then left the ward and I quickly followed behind him, glad to no longer be with the gas mask people, Jack and Rose also followed after the Doctor, they just left the room at a slower pace then myself. Due to their slower pace they lost the Doctor and myself as we went up a stair case. I chuckled to myself internally when I hear Jack yelling out,

"Mr. Spock? Robin?" Immediately followed by Rose calling out,

"Doctor?" The Doctor stuck his head out, and I mimicked his action with my head a foot or two below his since he was taller then myself.

"Have you got a blaster?" This time I chuckled out loud in a soft tone, knowing that my trigger-happy friend certainly had a blaster on him. I continued to chuckle softly as Jack and Rose skidded to a halt and backtracked to us.

"Sure!" We all then followed the Doctor up the stairs, quickly finding ourselves outside a door.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken."

"What happened?" Rose's question echoed my own thoughts, even though I knew a little more then her, I still didn't know anything that had actually happened.

"Let's find out. Get it open." I knew the last part of the Doctor's statement was directed to Jack, and smiled to myself. This ought to make Jack happen, for once someone was telling him to actually use that gun of his. Jack proved me right as he grinned and pulled out his gun. He then shot his gun, making a square hole around the door handle, which let the door creak open.

"Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" Ah I had been there once or twice, got my own sonic devices there, but now it was a lovely banana grove; which as much as I like them, I'm glad I have a hidden surplus of devices I bought when I was there. And by hidden I mean they're back in my room at home, in my own time.

"You've been to the factories?" The Doctor took the blaster from Jack, observing it as he responded,

"Once."

"Well, they gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."

"Like I said - once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." The Doctor then handed the blaster back to Jack, a pleasant smile on his face as he turned and entered the room. I turned and gave Jack a smile,

"Gotta admit Jack, those are some damn good bananas. Don't you wish you had stocked up like I suggested?" I briefly stuck my tongue out at Jack, before he stated,

"Put that back… Unless you plan on using it." I squirmed as he waggled his eyebrows at me. I swear, even in this type of situation he can flirt.

"Ew!" I winked at him before rushing into the room, briefly hearing Rose comment on how she liked his blaster pattern. Once Rose and Jack were in the room with us, the Doctor turned on the lights. I nearly flinched when I saw how damaged the room was, it looked like a tornado; the windows were all broken, and there was stuff all over the floor.

"What d'you think?"

"SOMETHING got out of here..." Something strong, and something that more then likely wasn't entirely human, had gotten out of here.

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry. "

"Something not entirely human." I chimed in, letting them know what I was thinking.

"Powerful and angry." I watched Jack wander into the side room, picking up a picture, before he said,

"A child? I suppose this explains 'mummy'."

"How could a child do this?"

"Do you know where you are?" I twirled around; surprised to hear Doctor Constantine's voice since he is now one of the many gas mask people.

"Are you my mummy?" I then realized that the Doctor had simply played the tape that was in the room.

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you... see?"  
>"Are you my mummy?"<p>

"What do you want? Do you know—"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy?" I then noticed that all the pictures around the room were of, what I assume to be, the child's mother. "Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before."

"Me too."  
>"Yeah, so have I…"<p>

"Mummy?"

"Always, 'are you my mummy?'. Like he doesn't know."

"Mummy?" It was then that I noticed something… Why wasn't Doctor Constantine asking the child questions anymore? "Mummy?"

"Why doesn't he know?"

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy?" They wouldn't have recorded just the child speaking, asking for his mummy, for this long… Would they? And what the hell is that noise? It's driving me crazy. "Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?" I was momentarily distracted when the Doctor started to pace around the room.

"Doctor?" I glanced at Rose, still feeling like I was missing something here.

"Can you sense it?"

"Sense what?"

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?" I agreed with the Doctor, I just couldn't figure out what that feeling was. I muttered out my agreement,  
>"Something's wrong, I just can't figure out what it is…"<p>

"Mummy?" The Doctor stopped walking, and stared at the three of us saying,

"Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?" Rose responded by telling Jack and I, well mainly Jack,

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." The Doctor then started pacing again,

"Rose, I'm thinking."

"Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour in life forms he's cleverer than... " Seriously, what **is** that noise? It sounds familiar… Like when you leave a tape on too long…

"There are these children living rough around the bomb site. They come out during air-raids looking for food."

"Mummy, please?" The tape is still running? I would have thought that it had already ran out, that they would have given up after the first few questions that the child hadn't answered.

"Suppose they were there when this thing - whatever it was - landed?" I bit my lip in thought, knowing that my eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. I was so close to figuring out what I was missing, but it was like it was just barely out of my grasp.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless."

"Yes, you keep saying. 'Harmless'. Suppose one of them was affected - altered?"

"Altered how?"

"I'm here!" I let out a gasp, realizing that the tape hadn't been running this entire time… And if that's the case then… The gas mask child was here!

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid, and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." I gave the Doctor a wide-eyed look, terrified by my realization. The Doctor's reaction was the opposite of my own, as he let out a small chuckle continuing with, "It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room." A loud crackling filled the room, and snapped me out of my panic. With my panic gone, I slapped the Doctor on his arm,

"Idiot! This isn't something to be excited about!"

"Doctor…" I could tell from her tone that Rose was scared about what was happening, but I don't think she had reached the same conclusion as I had… Not yet at least.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?"

"What's that noise?" I watched the Doctor's smile fade from his face as he started to speak,

"End of the tape. It ran out about 30 seconds ago."

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?"

"I sent it to it's room. THIS is its room." I fought back a shriek as I noticed the child standing near the tape machine. It was only seconds later when the Doctor twirled around and noticed the child as well.

"Are you my mummy?" He then cocked his head to the side and stared and myself, before turning towards Rose and staring at her. "Mummy?"

"Doctor?"

"Okay... on my signal... make for the door." And what exactly was Jack going to use as a signal? Flirting with Rose? Or shooting the child? "NOW!" Apparently it was the second choice, because he suddenly reached for his gun from his pocket, only to violently pull out a banana. I glanced towards the Doctor, knowing that I wasn't responsible for Jack's gun going missing… at least I wasn't responsible for it this time. The Doctor gave me a grin, and pointed Jack's blaster at the wall, producing a square hole in the wall.

"Go! Now! Don't drop the banana!" I scrambled through the hole in the wall, following Rose out of the room, followed by the Doctor and Jack.

"Why not?"

"Good source of potassium!" I chuckled at the Doctor, before the chuckle died in my throat. The child was staring at us through the hole in the wall, and was coming closer to the hole.

"Give me that!" I briefly glanced at Jack, noticing that he grabbed his blaster back from the Doctor, and was pointing it at the wall again.

"Are you my mummy?" Jack the pulled the trigger on his blaster, which made the wall reassemble, making the child locked in the room.

"Digital rewind." I watched Jack toss the banana back to the Doctor, "Nice switch."

"It's from the Groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."

"Beautiful grove, we really should go sometime Jack." Jack gave me nod and a wink before saying,

"Sure thing sweetheart." He then turned towards the Doctor, "There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

"Bananas are good." I flinched as the child banged on the wall, creating cracks in the wall.

"Doctor!"  
>"Come on!" We all rushed after the Doctor, going down a short stairwell before running down another corridor. A shriek escaped my lips when I saw the gas mask patients coming out of the ward in front of us, and I twirled around to run back the way we came, as did the rest of our group, and ran back through the corridor and up the staircase.<p>

I gasped after seeing that there were more gas mask people in the other direction, making us unable to escape. We were right back where we had started, and the child had almost broken through the wall.

"It's keeping us here so it can get at us." Jack pointed his blaster in one direction, before turning slightly and pointing it in the other direction. I bit my lip, panicking about the fact that I was about to be turned into a gas mask person.

"It's controlling them?"

"It ISthem. It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, Red, what you got?" I shrugged, even though I knew Jack couldn't see me shrugging,

"I've just got my usual. I don't think it'll help us though."

"Never know, Red." Again I shrugged, but instead watched the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, but Jack was too busy trying to act tough and manly by brandishing his blaster at the gas mask people.

"A sonic, er... oh, never mind."

"What?"

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that." I sighed, something telling me that these two were going to constantly at each other's necks. With that thought in mind, I pulled out my gloves that were resting in my back pants pocket, and tugged them onto my hands.

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Naturally Jack only thinks of weapons for sonic devices, not of the things like sonic pens and screwdrivers.

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonic-ed up!"

"A sonic WHAT?"

"SCREWDRIVER!" Jack whirled around in shock, staring at the Doctor for a moment. Right after the Doctor screamed at Jack, the child finally broke through the wall. I stared in horror as the child began climbing through the hole.

"Going down!" I was about to ask Rose what the hell she meant, but instead a shriek escaped my lips as I tumbled down into the room below us, landing in an awkward pile with the other three in our group. Jack quickly detached himself from the pile, and pointed his gun at the ceiling in order to close the hole so the gas mask people, as well as the child, wouldn't be able to follow us.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

"Could've used a warning...!"

"Ugh, the gratitude."  
>"I agree, but thanks Rose…" Rose gave me a small smile, before she got up and dusted herself off. Sighing softly to myself, I followed her and the Doctor's example and stood up.<p>

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do!"  
>"I, for one, happen to think it's very cool Jack." I noticed, for the corner of my eye, that Rose was looking around the room as she said,<p>

"Light!" Jack seemed to ignore both Rose and I as he stated,

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks 'oohoo, this could be a little more sonic'?"

"What, you've never been bored?" It seems that Rose was ignoring them, and was still looking for the light,

"There's gotta be a light switch!"

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" Rose finally found that light switch she was looking for, because the lights suddenly came on, which made all the gas mask people in the beds suddenly sit up saying 'mummy'.

"Door." I listened to Jack's advice, and rushed towards the door, seeing the gas mask people starting to climb out of their beds. Jack tried to use his blaster on the door, but it seems that he's over used it because nothing happened. "Damn it!" He took a step back, giving the Doctor the room to use his sonic screwdriver to open the door, before angrily hitting his blaster.

"It's the special features, they really drain the battery." I warned Jack that he should get smaller, or different, sonic device because of the crappy battery life on this one… but did he listen to me? No. It's not like he ever does.

"The battery?" The Doctor then opened the door, and we all rushed through it. "That's so LAME." The Doctor, the last one out of the door, slammed it shut and locked it with his screwdriver.

"I was gonna send for another one, like Red suggested, but SOMEBODY'S gonna blow up the factory." I chuckled at Jack, as he glared at the Doctor, knowing that I had another gun that I was planning on giving to Jack on his next birthday back at my house, but it doesn't look like he's going to be getting that present anymore. Unless we manage to make it out of this alive…

"Oh, I know - first day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates."

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit."

"The door? The WALL didn't stop it!"

"Well, it's gotta FIND us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

"Well, I've got a banana, and at a pinch you could put up some shelves. And Red's to terrified of them to be of any help." I blushed, embarrassed that my fear was stopping me from being of any help, but like I told Jack before it's not like my sonic device would be of any help against gas mask people. Gas mask people who can't die, and have super strength at that.

"Window—"

"Barred, sheer drop outside. Seven stories."

"And no other exits."

"Not unless you want to become a gas mask person." Jack sat down in the chair, a comfy looking one at that.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" I smack the back of his head, for being rude, before sitting down on the ground cross-legged beside Jack's chair. I eyed Jack, as he rubbed the back of his head lightly, but didn't complain about me hitting him.

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?" Rose seemed to warn him not to say anything as she said,

"Doctor…"

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a CHANCE." Noticing that Rose looked a little uncomfortable, I tapped Jack's leg lightly to warn him not to make her any more uncomfortable. Jack suddenly grabbed onto my arm as the Doctor started to speak,

"Okay, one, we want to get out of here." And suddenly I was being transported. Once the transport was done, I was laying flat on my back with Jack standing next to me.

"What the hell Jack!" I stood up as quick as I could, and wacked him on the back of his head as hard as I could.

"Ow!" I just continued to glare at Jack as he nursed the back of his head.

"How dare you leave them behind!"

"The security is set for our molecular structures, I couldn't bring them!"

"Then I could have transported them with my watch!" Jack gave me an annoyed look, before slapping his hand over my mouth, I tried to protest, but he spoke before I could remove his hands.

"First, you know your watch is glitchy and doesn't transport more than one person. Second, if you would so kind as to let me explain, I'm going to change the security settings and beam them on board. Okay?" I nodded my head at Jack, a little embarrassed that I hadn't listened to Jack in the least, but glad that I had hit him. He certainly deserved it for not properly explaining in the first place. He removed his hand from my face, before telling me, "You look terrible, why don't you go clean up and rest for a bit?" I opened my mouth to argue with him, only for a yawn to come out of my mouth. Sighing lightly, I nodded my head, and turned towards the chair in the corner.

"If ever he was a captain, he's been defrocked." I looked up, my eyes widened, as I saw the Doctor and Rose in close proximity of each other.

"Yeah? Shame I missed that." I hadn't even realized that I had spaced out, and wasn't paying any attention to Jack and their conversation, until they were teleported onto the ship. I suppose this just shows how much I really need the nap I've been craving. Or that I should start sleeping between time jump, either way I need to get sleep as soon as possible.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock." They both looked up in surprise at Jack and I, before quickly taking a step away from each other. "Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh, I do. She was GORGEOUS_._" I saw Rose smiling from the corner of my eye, before standing up, pout on my face, telling Jack,

"Aw, tell me you didn't? I liked her." Jack turned my direction, smiling at me,

"Finally awake Sleeping Beauty? And sorry, didn't know." I smiled at Jack, as he turned back to tell the Doctor, "Like I told her - be back in five minutes." He then ducked under the console, but I wasn't entirely certain on what he was trying to do. But I suppose it didn't matter much, because Rose clearly doesn't know either and the Doctor was just looking around the ship.

"This is a Chula ship." Ah, so that's why he was looking around. Though it was a little obvious that it was Chula, not to mention the fact that Jack used a Chula medical ship. But maybe I just know Jack too well.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only, this one IS dangerous." I watched in confusion as the Doctor snapped his finger, and the nanogenes in the ship surrounded his hand.

"They're what fixed my hands up! Jack called 'em, um…"

"Nanobots? Nanogenes."

"Nanogenes, yeah."

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed - all better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws."  
>"Quite handy after a sword fight, when you get stabbed in the gut. Happened the second time I met that idiot." I gestured towards Jack, smiling teasingly at him. Meanwhile, the Doctor waved his hand making all the nanogenes disperse. The Doctor frowned at Jack, but didn't respond to my comment. Instead he told Jack,<p>

"Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online." I nearly chuckled since Jack sounded like an annoyed child, but decided that it was probably best that I don't laugh; after all this is a serious matter.

"Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were..." Jack gave a gesture towards Rose and the Doctor, clearly trying suggest something,"_... _doing."

"We were talking about dancing!" Even though the Doctor sounded innocent, I didn't quite feel like it was dancing, seemed much more intimate.

"It didn't look like talking." And it seems that Jack shares my thoughts,

"Didn't feel like dancing."

I'm not really sure when it happened, but at some point Rose had sat down next to Jack, and was talking with him. The Doctor was also sitting in a chair, but he was farther away from the other two; he was sitting in the chair next to me, not talking to any of us.

"So, you used to BE a Time Agent - now you're trying to con them?

"Robin was also part of the Time Agency, though she doesn't con them on her own. And if it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money."

"_You_ were a Time Agent?" I turned, with a frown on my face, towards the Doctor so that I respond to him.

"Yes. Got a problem with it? Cause if you do then that just sucks for you; because that's how I started traveling in time, and as much as I hate the Time Agency, I owe them. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be traveling in time, and I wouldn't get to see all these exciting new places and races." The Doctor stared at me for a moment, before nodding and telling me,

"No, no problem."

"They stole your memories?" I glanced back towards Rose and Jack, as did the Doctor, when we heard that. I knew the Doctor had been listening into their conversation, even though he was talking with me, because he clearly doesn't trust Jack. Not in the least.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me. And for all I know... he's right not to." I shook my head, ready to tell Jack that even though he's an idiot he still was an amazing person, no matter if he remembers those two years or not; when the computer started to bleep. "Okay, we're good to go." When the Doctor simply looked up at him, Jack continued by saying, "Crash site?"

* * *

><p>Once we were at the crash site, which hadn't taken nearly as long as thought it would, we peered over the barbed wire to see the actual site.<p>

"There it is." I watched a man pace up in down the path for a moment, before Jack told us, "Ay, they've got Algy on duty. Must be important."

"We've gotta get past."

"As if that wasn't obvious." I muttered to myself, getting an annoyed look from the Doctor. I was spared from the Doctor's look when Rose stated,

"The words 'distract the guard' head in my general direction."

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea."

"Don't worry... I can handle it."

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me. You're not his type. I'll distract him." I chuckled to myself, knowing that Jack meant that Algy wasn't 'straight. Jack started walking away, while telling us, "Don't wait up."

"Relax, he's a 51st century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing."

"HOW flexible?"

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy."

"So many species, so little time..." I frowned at him, taking some offence from his statement, but I didn't hit him since I knew from personal experience that there were many different human-hybrids out there. Why else would the Time Agency want people like me?

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and... and..."

"Dance." The Doctor sniggered at Rose, and possibly myself, because of our reaction to their conversation. I looked back towards the bomb site when I heard Jack land on the train tracks near Algy.

"Hey, tiger! How's it hanging?" The man turned to look at Jack, looking very inquisitive.

"Mummy?" Did he just say 'mummy'? I really hope that I heard him wrong…

"Algy, old sport, it's me."

"Mummy?" How? He doesn't have a gas mask, so he isn't a gas mask person. Maybe the mutation has changed? I really _really_ hope that isn't the case.

"It's me, _Jack._"

"Jack?" He paused, cocking his head to the side much like a confused child would, "Are you my... mummy?" I stared in horror, as the man dropped to his knees, knowing that I was wrong and the mutation hasn't changed. I flinched and looked away from the man, once again unable to watch the process of becoming a gas mask person. I glanced back up when I heard the Doctor shout out,

"Stay back!"

"You men! Stay away!" I rushed over, along with Rose and the Doctor, towards Jack.

"The effect's become air-borne. Accelerating."

"What's keeping US safe?"

"Nothing." Suddenly the air raid sirens started to sound, making me flinch. I suppose Jack had gotten use to them, because he simply looked up and stated,

"Ah, here they come again."

"All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land... HERE_?_" I glared at Jack, wondering just how stupid he was. Seriously, if we were on a time restraint then he really should have mentioned it sooner.

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants air-borne now, there's hours left." Was someone…. Singing? Because I think I faintly can hear singing, and I doubt it's just in my head.

"For what?"

"'Til nothing. 'Til forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?"

"Good, it's not just in my head. So where is that singing coming from?" The Doctor glanced around from a moment before he told me,

"The shed." I gaped as he suddenly turned around and made his way towards the shed. I briefly thought about following him, but decided that it was better if only one person went; joining in might make the situation worse. I awkwardly stood next to Jack and Rose for a few minutes, before the Doctor came back out with another person. I smiled, waving towards Nancy, glad that she was still okay.

* * *

><p>When we finally reached the ship, it had a tarpaulin covering in order to keep it from site. The Doctor and Jack quickly fixed that, by pulling the tarpaulin off of the medical ship.<p>

"You see? Just an ambulance."

"That's an ambulance?" I watched Rose place a comforting around Nancy, and bit my tongue to stop myself from blurting out anything that would too overwhelming for Nancy.

"It's hard to explain, it's... it's from another world."

"They've been trying to get in." I raised my eyebrow at Jack, wondering just how oblivious he really was.

"Of COURSE they have."

"Why the hell wouldn't they?" Jack pretty much just ignored us, and started to enter the code to the ship; in order to open it and show the Doctor that 'nothing' is in there.

"They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?"

"Well, the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll see I had nothing to do with it." Suddenly the controls exploded, and an alarm started to sound. I gave Jack a glare, wondering what the hell he had done this time? "Didn't happen last time."

"It hadn't crashed last time. They're the emergency protocols."

"Doctor, what IS that?" I watched a red light flash on the control panel, wondering what exactly the security system was doing.

"Doctor!" I suppose Rose was trying to warn the Doctor about shaking gates on the other side of the bomb site. The Doctor seemed to take her warning as he told Jack,

"Captain, secure those gates!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" For once Jack seems to have listened to the Doctor, as he ran off towards the gate. After Jack had left the Doctor turned towards Nancy and asked her,

"Nancy, how'd you get in here?"

"I cut the wire."

"Show Rose." He tossed her his sonic screwdriver, I assume to fix the hole, and told her, "Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D."

"What?"  
>"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!" I jumped when I heard a slam, only to see that it was only Jack slamming the gate shut. Once he was finished with that, he came to join the Doctor and I near the war ship. Then it only took him a few more minutes to finally open the ship, still trying to prove to the Doctor, and the rest of us, that the ship was empty and had been the whole time.<p>

"It's empty. Look at it." I noticed the two other girls joining us, and threw a small smile in their direction.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose? Robin?" I bit my lip, ready to chuckle, because the Chula only use nanogenes to heal, there could never have been anything that the Earth uses to heal people. If I weren't debating weither I should laugh at the situation, or beat Jack senseless, I would have answered the Doctor's question; but since I was debating it, Rose answered his question,

"I dunno."

"Yes, you do." The Doctor snapped, or pretended to, in order to mimic earlier when he was looking at the nanogenes on Jack's ship.

"Nanogenes!"

"It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." Jack's face went white as a sheet as he finally understood what the Doctor had been saying all along; this was his fault.

"Oh, God."

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gasmask."

"And they brought him back to life? They can DO that?"

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though - these nanogenes - they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like." Meaning that they thought that the little boy they found earlier was how humans were suppose to look… Crap. The nanogenes just think that they're doing their job, don't they?

"All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly - off they go, work to be done. 'Cos you see NOW they THINK they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire Human Race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and NOTHING in the world can stop it!" As the Doctor had spoken, his voice had risen, meaning that by the end he was nearly yelling.

"I didn't know." Even though I could see that Jack was clearly shaken up, and felt guilty, he was still able to sound defiant. And to sound entirely stupid and naive. I suppose the Doctor wasn't very impressed by Jack's answer, because he gave Jack an icy stare. After a moment of more or less glaring at Jack, the Doctor went back to observing the med-ship, using his sonic screwdriver.

"Rose?" Nancy sounded scare. Very scared. Due to that I followed where she was looking, only to see an army of gas mask people assembling. They weren't that close yet, but they were getting pretty damn close. Rose rushed back towards the medical ship, and stared at the red blinking light for a moment before asking the Doctor,

"It's bringing the gasmask people here, isn't it?"

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."

"But... the gasmask people aren't troops..."  
>"They are now, Rose." Rose glanced at me in confusion, not understanding what I meant in the least. And why should she? It's not like she has any advanced knowledge on nanogenes or the Chula race. Seeing Rose's confused expression the Doctor decided to explain further,<p>

"This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up - they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you."

"That's why the Child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing."  
>"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old - looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them." I glanced over, a little nervously, only to see that the gas mask people were standing by the fence, waiting for something.<p>

"Why don't they attack?"

"Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander."

"The child."

"Jamie."

"What?"

"Not 'the child'. Jamie." I glanced at Nancy, surprised she was so protective over her little brother… They must have been really close.

"So, how long until the bomb falls?"

"Any second."

"What's the matter, Captain? Bit close to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy."

"I know."

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy." Nancy sounded so upset, her voice had dropped and she looked like she was ready to cry. I frowned, not sure how to properly comfort someone whose little brother had been killed and brought back to life trying to find his mother… it's not like I've ever been in this situation before. Though it seems the Doctor knows how to comfort someone better then myself,

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"So what're we gonna DO_?_"

"I don't know." Rose heaved a sigh, while Nancy had tears in her eyes. I wonder what exactly happened to their mother, after all Nancy was probably old enough to be seen as a mother figure to Jamie.

"It's all my fault."

"No."

"Nancy, this isn't your fault."

"It is. It's all my fault." The Doctor seemed to become more gentle when he spoke to Nancy, I suppose in an attempt to comfort her.

"How can it be your—" I blinked in confusion when the Doctor suddenly stopped speaking, and spun around to look at the gas mask people calling for their 'mummy'. He then turned back to Nancy, who had started to sob uncontrollably, and stared at her for a moment before he started speaking again, "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?" Suddenly a bomb landed near us, making Jack, Rose, and myself flinch.

"Doctor - that bomb. We've got _seconds._" Yet another bomb dropped near us, making me flinch again.

"You can teleport us out." I glanced at the Doctor, wondering if he knew that Jack couldn't get them out of here, seeing as Rose didn't, but his eyes were stuck on the still sobbing Nancy.

"Not you or the Doctor. The nav-com's back online. Gonna take too long to override the protocols." Still staring at Nancy, the Doctor responded,

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do."

"I'm staying here." I stared at the Doctor, not planning to let him and Rose deal with this alone.

"Jack?" I could hear the betrayal in her voice as she spoke to Jack, and I sure hope he doesn't leave like this, it would ruin any trust Rose has for him. It seems that Jack doesn't care about Rose's trust, because after throwing her an apologetic look, before he teleported back to his ship. I guess some things never change.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway." Nancy glanced over towards the Doctor, still sobbing, before glancing away with a look of shame on her face. Then…. Does this mean that Jamie is her child, not her brother? I gave Nancy a wide-eyed look, while my face probably reflected my shock, as the Doctor continued speaking, "He's not your brother, is he?"

Nancy shook her head, letting us know that the Doctor was right in pretty much saying that Jamie wasn't her brother, that he was her son. "A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him." Suddenly the gates swung open, making me flinch, and Jamie was standing in front of the army of gas mask people.

"Are you my mummy?"

"He's gonna keep asking, Nancy. He's never gonna stop. Tell him." Nancy didn't answer, instead she stayed silent, and the gas mask people started to walk toward us. " Nancy... the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me... and tell him." In response to the Doctor's statement, Nancy sniffled with tears still in her eyes. Then Jamie walked closer to us, asking once more,

"Are you my mummy?" The Doctor gave Nancy a gentle shove towards Jamie, once more telling Nancy that Jamie needs to know who his mother is. "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" I smiled as Nancy finally spoke again, even if it was only a whisper,

"Yes." She spoke again, this time her voice coming out much louder and clearer, "Yes. I AMyour mummy." Jamie slowly started walking toward her,

"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?" Nancy kneeled before Jamie, telling him,

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." I glanced at the Doctor, knowing he had lowered his voice so that Nancy wouldn't hear him, and gave him a frown while muttering out,

"There has to be something we can do…"

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry." Nancy then pulled Jamie into her arms, giving him a hug, no longer caring about what could happen to her. A gasp escaped my lips as I watched the nanogenes surround the two, covering them with a golden light. "I am so, so sorry." Rose gave the Doctor and myself a glance before she asked,

"What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should-"  
>"Shh!" The Doctor stared at the two, clearly feeling excited, before he said, "Come on, please. Come on, you CLEVER little nanogenes - figure it out! The mother. She's the mother! There's gotta be enough information, figure it out!"<br>"Then this might work out after all!" Nancy might get her little boy back… There just might be a happy ending after all, if the nanogenes can work everything out.

"What's happening?" The Doctor then pointed at Nancy, Jamie, and the nanogenes, telling Rose,

"See? Recognizing the same DNA." I gasped, when the nanogenes had left Nancy fell to the ground, away from Jamie. Rose rushed towards Nancy, check to make sure she was okay, while the Doctor rushed towards Jamie, trying not to be too hopeful about Jamie being normal again. "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." I followed the two over, and peered at Jamie as the Doctor reached out towards the gas mask. I smiled in delight as I saw the gas mask pull away from Jamie's face, showing an adorable little boy. I joined the Doctor in his ecstatic laughter, overjoyed that Jamie was okay. My smile broadened as I watched the Doctor lift Jamie into the air, and swinging him around. "Ah-ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years 'til pop music - you're gonna love it." The Doctor gave Jamie a hug, still laughing.

"What happened?" I smiled at Nancy, momentarily enjoying her wonderment.

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information - the parent DNA. They didn't change YOU because YOU changed them! Haha!" The Doctor gave her a bright smile, placing Jamie back down in front of her. "Mother knows best!" Nancy seemed near tears as she stared at Jamie,

"Jamie...!" Suddenly a bomb dropped near us, and I flinched yet again. Rose seemed to agree that the bomb was too close because she reminded the Doctor of the bomb,

"Doctor, that bomb..."

"Taken care of it."

"How?" The Doctor gestured towards Jamie and Nancy while telling Rose,  
>"Psychology!"<p>

"Ah, so you tricked him then?" I smiled at the Doctor, figuring he had tricked Jack into doing something. I gulped as the bomb dropped towards us, hoping that the Doctor was right about Jack doing something. Apparently he was because the bomb was snatched out of the air by a brilliant blue force field, before Jack appeared hovering in the light tunnel.

"Doctor!"

"Good lad!"

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

"Change of plan - don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye." Jack then disappeared, making Rose's face drop, before he suddenly reappeared, "By the way - love the tee-shirt." Jack flashed her a grin, which she returned while pulling on her shirt embarrassed. I watched with a frown as Jack ship zoomed off into the night. Didn't he know that he wouldn't make it out of that alive? The idiot…

"Think you two can get along fine without me?" I gave them both a grin and a wink before I continued speaking, "Because I don't think that idiot can get along without me." A few seconds later the Doctor nodded at me, letting me know that they would be fine without me. I grinned at them, while I hit the needed buttons on my watch to teleport onto Jack's ship. "Nice meeting you two!" And with that I was on Jack's ship, hearing him say,

"Anyway. Thanks for everything, computer. It's been great."  
>"Hey, what about me you idiot!" I grinned at Jack, as he turned to look at me in shock.<p>

"Red, what are you doing here?"  
>"Can't leave you alone to die, can I?" Suddenly the song Moonlight Serenade started playing, and I glanced at Jack in confusion. Instead of answering me, Jack looked over my shoulder at something. I turned around, seeing the Doctor's ship sitting snugly in the back of Jack's small ship. The Doctor and Rose seemed to be in an awkward position, but Rose still called out,<p>

"Well, hurry up then you two!" I smiled when I saw that they were dancing, before realizing just how large the inside of the ship is. It's bigger on the inside! The inside of the ship was just too beautiful for words; it practically took my breath away.

"Right, and turn..." I finally peeled my eyes away from the ship, and focused back on Rose and the Doctor, grinning at them as they danced. "Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time - don't get my arm up my back! No extra points for a half-nelson."

"I'm SURE I used to know this stuff." The Doctor then spoke to Jack, who was standing closer to the door then I was, "Close the door, will you. Your ship's about to blow up - there's gonna be a draft." Rose leaned against one of the pillars, grinning at Jack while the Doctor started the ships engines.

"Welcome to the TARDIS."  
>"She's much more beautiful then I imagined." I was still grinning, while looking around the ship with a sense of wonder. It seems that Jack was still stuck on the fact that it's bigger on the inside then the outside because he said,<p>

"Much bigger on the inside..."

"You'd better be."

"I think what the Doctor's TRYING to say is... you may cut in." Rose then grabbed Jack's hand, preparing to dance with him, when suddenly the Doctor exclaimed,

"Rose! I've just remembered!"

"What?" The song _In The Mood_ suddenly started blaring from somewhere in the ship, and lights started flashing, while the Doctor moved towards Rose; clicking his fingers.  
>"I can dance!"<p>

"Actually, Doctor... I thought Jack might like this dance."

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" Rose and I both sniggered, and Rose hopped up the steps to take the Doctor's hand. I watched him spin Rose perfectly, and wondered to myself if he was just pretending to not know how to dance before. The two of them were nearly perfect partners, as they danced around the console. Rose let out a squeal of delight as the Doctor dipped her. I glanced at Jack from the corner of my eyes, and saw that while he was still smiling at them, he was no longer looking at other two.

"Hey Jack, think we should show these two up?" Jack gave me a chuckle, while taking my hand.

"Sure thing Red."


	3. Boom Town

**Mistressnmoon:** So, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I'm use to writing much shorter chapters so it takes me a lot longer to finish a chapter when I start one. Also, my life has been crazy the last month. In short I had a falling out with one of my close friends, and I've had a lot of school work to do. And finals are coming up in a few weeks (one week to exact). So I've been keeping pretty busy. But, since school is ending soon I'm hoping to have more time to write, so hopefully it won't be a full month until I post again.

Also, if there are any error feel free to let me know! I know there's a few mistakes since this has only been checked by me~

One more thing, I wanted to ask if anyone had any idea for what Robin's sonic device should be? I've been thinking it over and I really cannot decide. So if you have any ideas or preferences please let me know in a review, or message me! It'll be greatly appreciated~

* * *

><p><strong>Shara Raizel:<strong> Thank you! And yeah, I hope to get Robin into the story more, but it might take me a few more chapters to fully get her working with the other characters since I've never really written a Doctor Who fanfic before :\ But I agree, I really want to get her doing more in the story :]

**Captain Maximum Storm:** Thank you! I'm really glad you liked the ending, I wasn't too sure of it myself ^~^"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Knocking? Who the hell knocks on a police call box?" Jack gave me an odd look, before he opened the door saying,

"Who the hell are you?"

"What d'you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are _you_?" Sounds rude… I wonder if it's Rose's sorta boyfriend Mickey, because like I said, who the hell would knock on a random police call box?

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying." I gave Rose a mock annoyed look,

"Geez he's rude. I really need to work on that, don't I?" In response she gave me a small smile, I think she's having a harder time warming up to me then she was to Jack. But that's okay; she's warmed up to me a little bit since the time we first met. I chuckled as Jack was pretty much pushed back and a dark skinned man, with his hair shaved close to his skull and dark brown eyes, walked through the door. Jack shut the door while rudely stating,

"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey." The Doctor, who had a red flashing light attached to his head, which made him look extremely dorky, answered with,

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?"

"It's Mickey!"

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up."

"You look fantastic." I gave him a grin, sarcastically telling Jack,

"I should hope she does, with all the running we seem to do around here." The couple seemed to ignore me as they hugged each other while grinning. Jack gave me a grin in response, nodding his head as well, before he stated,

"Aww, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?"

"Because I know you too well Jack." I winked at him, teasing him about the fact I knew all about the company he normally was around. After all, Jack is the man who can flirt by simply saying hello.

"Have to buy me a drink first."

"You're such hard work Doctor."

"But worth it." I chuckled at the two, earning myself a wink from Jack.

"And Red, that just means you should be more willing."

"Psh, as if!" I stuck my tongue out at Jack, once again teasing him.

"I've told you Red, if you aren't going to use that, you should keep it in your mouth." As usual my face flushed, and my tongue darted back into my mouth. Something tells me that one of these days he's going to actually act on those words, and I'm rather dreading that day. After all, there's a very good reason I'm only friends with Jack.

"Did you manage to find it?" I turned my attention away from Jack, and glanced back at Rose and her sorta boyfriend. He handed her a small blue book, which I recognized as a twenty-first century passport, telling her,

"There you go." Rose grinned at the Doctor, brandishing her passport,

"I can go anywhere now!"

"I told you - you don't NEED a passport!"

"It's all very well going to platform one and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything." She then stuck her tongue out at the Doctor, smile on her face. And just as I was about to comment on how Jack wasn't calling Rose out for sticking her tongue out, Mickey simply stated,

"Sounds like your staying, then." And Mickey's statement killed any comment I was planning on making. Instead we all stood in an awkward silence, in which the Doctor stared between Rose and Mickey curiously. I suppose Mickey sensed the awkwardness he created, because he placed a smile on his face, and spoke up again, "So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there-"

"Oi!"

"Look in the mirror." I chuckled as the Doctor shook his head, and went back to whatever he was working on. "Or Red over there." Gosh, what's with guys and calling me Red? It seems to be a reoccurring problem. "But this guy, I dunno, he's kinda..." Jack gave a grin while he supplied the word,

"Handsome?"

"More like cheesy."

"Early 21st Century slang - Is cheesy good or bad?" I shook my head at that statement. Really, Jack? You don't spend enough time in the 21st century. It's pretty much my favorite era to relax in. Well this and the 1990's, so many cheesy kids cartoons, so little time…

"It's bad." I nearly gave Mickey a glare for being so rude to Jack, but decided that since he was just being jealous, and since Jack IS Jack, that he didn't deserve to be glared at.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?"

"Jack, stop trying to turn his insult into a compliment." Jack gave me a flat look, not seeming to be amused with me, while the Doctor tottered down the ladder asking,

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" I hide my smile from the Doctor, because everyone just ignored his question, and I was on the brink of laughter.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. Thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions—"

"The rift was healed back in 1869—"

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, 'cos these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." I took a glance towards Mickey, only to chuckle at the lost look on his face. He clearly had no clue what so ever about what Rose and the Doctor were talking about, and I don't blame him for that. It's harder to understand these things when you've never time traveled before.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race-"

"But perfect for the TARDIS, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and—"

"Open up the engines," I grinned at Mickey while I finished Jack's statement,

"and soak up the radiation—"

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" I hi-fived the Doctor while Jack and Rose hi-fived, grinning wildly the entire time.

"Into time!" I then turned towards Jack and gave him a hi-five while Rose hi-fived the Doctor. I slapped Jack's hand as hard as I could, and gave him a wink when he gave me a small glare.

"And space!"

"Whoo!" I joined Rose in her cheering; only momentarily, before it turned into chuckling when Mickey asked us,

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" What a silly question to ask us… we're all such narcissist after all.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" I chuckled, Rose and the Doctor having proven my internal point, and I already knew that Jack would say pretty much the same thing.

"Yep!" I gave Mickey a wink, telling him,

"Maybe." As he walked by, Jack gave Mickey, what was supposed to be, a friendly slap on the cheek. I followed Jack towards the doors, and left the TARDIS with everyone else close behind me.

"Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill." Hm, wonder what I'm going to do for the next twenty-four hours… I could go off on my own adventure, but knowing my luck my watch would decide that it was a good time to slip up and send me too far. So I'd better not do that option, I suppose I was best off catching up on sleep or something.

"That old lady's staring."

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box..." Jack wink at me, before patting the Doctor on the shoulder suggestively. Everyone but Mickey sniggered at Jack's actions, Mickey instead asked,

"What are you captain of? The Innuendo Squad?" I laughed at Jack as he made the 'whatever' sign, before he started walking away. "Wait! Er, the TARDIS - we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?"

"I think the better question, Jack, is why not police box?" I winked at him, only a little frightened to be sticking my tongue out at him again. Rose sighed, before telling Mickey,

"It's a cloaking device."

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck."

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?"

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside until help came. Like a little prison cell." Jack leaned towards the Doctor asking him,

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?"

"It would be pretty easy to do Doctor…"

"I like it! Don't you two?"

"I do, though I'm just saying it's an easy fix is all."

"I LOVE it." I glanced over at Rose, wondering if she was being passive aggressive, or was just trying to prove a point.

"But that's what I meant! There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Ah Mickey, you think you've just made a valid argument, but you're giving the human race far too much credit.

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the Human Race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do they do?" The Doctor placed his hands on Mickey's shoulders, and Mickey opened his mouth to answer, only to be cut off by the Doctor. "Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore!" The Doctor let go of Mickey's shoulders and started to walk off, linking his hand with Rose's. And she says Mickey is her boyfriend. I sighed, shaking my head at them.

"Ah, nice to meet you Mickey, I'm Robin." I grinned at him, before I linked arms with both Mickey and Jack. "Now come on boys, we don't want to fall too far behind!"

"What's the plan?"

"I don't know! Cardiff. Early 21st Century." Rose seemed to be hopping up and down in excitement, I'm not sure why though since she's from here… "And the wind's coming from the... East. Trust me - safest place in the universe." I barely held back my snort, as if anywhere with the Doctor or Jack is safe. They get into the strangest situations, most of which end up being life threatening. Not that I'm going to be telling this to Mickey, I don't want to make him worry about Rose more then he already is.

* * *

><p>Somehow we had ended up at a restaurant for lunch, I'm not really sure how that happened to be honest, and Jack was telling all of us a story. Granted I had already heard this one before, but it was still ridiculously enjoyable to be sitting at lunch with friends.<p>

"I swear, six feet tall and with TUSKS_—_"

"You're lying through your teeth!"

"If only he was!"

"I'd've gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!"

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean TUSKS!And it's woken, and it's not happy-"

"How could you not know it was there?"

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, NAKED_—_"

"Naked?"

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me! And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are RUNNING! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-"

"I knew we should've turned left!" We all roared with laughter as Mickey said the punch line. I'm so glad all the male testosterone is hiding, no it's not gone, and it'll never be fully gone, but I'm okay with it hiding for the time being; makes this outing much more fun.

"That's my line!"

"I don't BELIEVE you, I don't believe a word you say EVER_, _that is so brilliant!" I glanced around the table, smiling at everyone, before I noticed the Doctor's smile fade away. I followed his line of vision to a local newspaper with a picture of a heaver set woman on the front page, her hand held up to stop her picture from being taken. I blinked in confusion as he stood up, and barely registered what Rose was saying,

"Did you ever get your clothes back?" I could hear Jack prattling on, but I was barely listening anymore. Instead I was focusing on the Doctor, who had walked over to the old man with the paper, and pulled it out of the mans hands. We really needed to work on his manners…

"And I was having such a nice day." The Doctor then held up the paper, frowning, and I saw that the headline said 'New Mayor, New Cardiff', which was the only part I wasn't able to see before. I'm not sure why this was a bad thing, but I could certainly tell that it was indeed bad.

* * *

><p>I frowned as we headed up the stairs, and into the large building in front of us. We all stopped at the same time, and glanced around the building to observe it. Jack quickly came up with a battle plan,<p>

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven/fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face-to-face, that'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two with Red, Rose, you're Exit Three, Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?" I gave Jack a smile, knowing that Rose was having a hard time keeping up, and that Mickey had absolutely no clue what Jack was rattling on about.

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor spoke with a stern tone, making Jack respond with,

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir."

"Right. Here's the plan." The Doctor paused, and changed his tone from authoritative to cheerful, "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

"Present arms." We all pulled out our phones, showing them to each other, and at the same time we all stated,

"Ready."

"Speed dial?" All our phones beeped when we hit the button, and I tucked my phone back into my back right jean pocket.

"Yup."

"Ready."

"Check."

"A-OK." Jack gave a lazy grin, telling us,

"See ya in hell." I chuckled at him, following him as he headed off to the right, and the others went in other directions.

"So Jack…" Jack gave me a curious glance, probably wondering what exactly I wanted with him.

"Red?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you still owe me dinner, from the Morse con." I winked at Jack, while giving him an amused grin.  
>"We haven't done that already?" I shook my head playfully at him, grinning widely.<p>

"Nope! There's no getting out of this Jack."

"Never could fool you, could I?" A chuckle escaped my lips as I nodded my head at him,

"Nope, never."

"Slitheen heading North." The Doctor's voice came through both Jack and my phones, before Rose responded,

"On my way." At the same time both Jack and I stated,

"Over and out." I then followed Jack as we ran towards the North entrance. I rolled my eyes at Jack when he did a running jump over the teacart that was sitting in the hall. I simply went around the cart, muttering under my breath about how much of a show-off Jack is. It wasn't much longer until we busted through a door, and made our way towards Mickey's exit. I grinned as 'Margaret' ran towards Rose, only to stop and take off an earring as she saw her. Apparently she thought she could get away, because she went to run in Jack and my direction, only to stop when she saw us running towards her. The woman then tried to run back in the direction she came from, but the Doctor was making his way down the scaffolding, mockingly calling out,

"Margaret!" She then bolted down the only empty exit, the one where Mickey was suppose to be standing, pulling her second earring off. We all reached the entrance to the exit, and Jack angrily asked,

"Who was on Exit Four?"

"That was Mickey!" As if on cue, Mickey appeared, panting and out of breath.

"Here I am!"

"Mickey the idiot." Without thinking, my arm reached out and lightly hit the Doctor's arm.

"Manners." Though I did agree with the Doctor, Mickey wasn't the brightest crayon in the box; I didn't feel the need to say it in front of Mickey. Or Rose for that matter.

"Oh, be fair - she's not exactly gonna outrun us, is she?" I glanced at the stout woman, and nearly nodded my head in agreement, when she suddenly disappeared in a blue tinged light, paired with a small ting. I let a sigh escape my lips. Naturally it was too good to be true.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're NEVER gonna get her!"

"Nothing is truly impossibly, is it Jack?" Once more I stuck my tongue out at Jack, before he started.

"Must I remind you again?" And with that my tongue was once again back in my mouth. I was grateful when Rose took the attention off of myself,  
>"Oh, the Doctor's very good with teleports." I glanced over towards the Doctor, seeing him hold up his sonic screwdriver, and clicked it with a dopey grin on his face. Right after clicking the button, Margaret reappeared, much closer to where we were standing, and still running straight at us. I grinned as I saw her self-satisfied smile disappear as she saw where she was, and where she was running. After grinding to a stop, she changed directions again, and teleported away again. Once more the Doctor clicked the button on his sonic screwdriver, making the woman appear once more. She then tried to run and teleport away again. The two repeated this a ridiculous amount of times, until Margaret was right in front of us, gasping for breath with a look of pure exhaustion on her face.<p>

"I could do this all day."

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet."

"Apart from that."

We had followed Margaret into her office, all of us curious as to what she's planning.

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out, just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station." The Doctor then gestured towards model in the center of the room, which both Rose and Jack were closely observing. "But what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways." I raised an eyebrow at the woman, my doubt showing on my face. It seems the Doctor shared my doubt, because he asked Margaret,

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift."

"What rift would that be?" I decided to speak up, and mentioned,

"A rift in space and time." Jack continued, but he seemed to be much more enthusiastic then I was,

"If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go schwwwupboom!" The Doctor looked down at the model on the table while he told all of us,

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity."

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London CHECKING this sort of stuff?" I rolled my eyes at Rose's statement, and muttered under my breath,

"She probably killed them…"

"We're in CARDIFF_. _London doesn't care! The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice- oh... I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native." Once more I rolled my eyes at the woman, not really believing anything that she was telling us.

"But why would she DO that? A great big explosion - she'd only end up killing herself."

"She probably has some type a plan."

"She's got a name, you know." Mickey gave Margaret an annoyed look, responding with an annoyed,

"She's not even a she, she's a... thing." I watched as the Doctor eyed Margaret, telling Mickey,

"Oh, but she's clever..." I blinked in surprise as the Doctor suddenly pried the middle piece up, and flipped it over revealing a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator. "Fantastic."  
>"I told you she had a plan."<p>

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack's excited tone made me blink, and give him a dry look. Of course he would be excited by something like this, at a time like this.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Jack grabbed the tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator from the Doctor, grinning in excitement,

"Ooh, GENIUS! You didn't build this." I gave a glance towards Margaret, silently agreeing with Jack in my head; it didn't seem very likely that she could have built this, but there's always the very slight chance that I could be wrong.

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering..."

"No, no, no, I mean, you REALLY didn't build this. Way beyond you."

"I bet she stole it." I must say, for once I completely agree with Mickey, because she certainly doesn't seem the type to have bought this technology, after all it can be expensive depending on when and where you go. And she doesn't have the option of when.

"It fell into my hands."

"Meaning she stole it."

"Okay, but is it a weapon?" I rolled my eyes at Rose, keeping the thought that if it were a weapon we'd be a little more worried to myself. Jack, who was still grinning, placed the extrapolator on the floor and explained what exactly it was to Rose and Mickey,

"It's transport. You see - the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster, but THISthing shrouds you in a force field, you have this energy bubble, zzhum, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard!"

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah."

"And it would've worked. I would've surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilisation." A scoffing noise escaped my throat, what reason did she have to sound so bitter? She's the one that was willing to blow up a planet to get to another planet.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?"

"Like stepping on an anthill." I opened my mouth, ready to tell her how horrible that plan was, it's not like she'd get away with killing an entire planet; after all I'm pretty sure there's laws against that, but the Doctor spoke before any words could escape my mouth,

"How'd you think of the name?" I blinked, surprised that the Doctor was more concerned with the name that Margaret had chosen for her 'project', Blaidd Drwg, then the fact that she was planning to blow up the Earth.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"Chose it at random, that's all I dunno. Just sounded good. Does it matter?" I watched the Doctor as he turned around, with his eye brows furrowed, wondering what exactly could be so important about two little words.

"Blaidd Drwg."

"What's it mean?"

"Bad Wolf."  
>"But I've heard that before, Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times..." I gave Rose a worried glance, she sounded almost haunted by those two words. I bit my lip, wondering if there was anything I could say to help, when the Doctor continued speaking,<p>

"Everywhere we go. Two words. Following us. Bad Wolf."

"How can they be following us?"

"Nah! Just a coincidence! Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind! Things to do." Coincidence? I highly doubt that, the last time I tried to make that excuse it nearly killed me. So I highly doubt it's a coincidence, nothing is ever a coincidence when you're a time traveler. But this was a topic to discuss with the Doctor another time, right no we needed to deal with Margaret. "Margaret, we're gonna take you home."

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Not if you're a criminal, after all Raxacoricofallapatorius had to have some type of punishment for her.

"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa..." I smiled at Rose's glee, she seems so happy to be traveling with the Doctor. The Doctor had a different reaction then me, he simply rolled his eyes at Rose. It seems that Rose wasn't happy with his reaction, because she told the Doctor, "Wait a minute! Raxacor..."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Raxacorico..."

"... fallapatorius."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Rose released a screech of delight, due to the fact that she finally pronounced it correctly, while the Doctor joyfully told her,

"That's it!" They threw their arms around each other, and the Doctor spun Rose around in a circle.

"I did it!"

"They have the death penalty." With Margaret's words the room fell silence, and all of our smiles fell from our faces. Well that certainly killed the mood. "The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor?" I glanced between the two, noticing that Margaret was holding the Doctor's cold stare as she continued to speak, "Take me home and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem." I continued to frown, it wasn't exactly fair for the government to have tried her when she wasn't there, but the truth of the matter is that she had committed the crimes she was accused of, and she would have to take responsibility for her actions.

By the time we had brought Margaret back to the TARDIS it was dark out, and I was past ready for a nap. Even though I was ridiculously tired, I still found amusement when Margaret said,

"This ship is IMPOSSIBLE!It's do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give YOU the secret, yeah."

"I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the Gods."

"Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad God. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters... Jack, how we doing, big fella?" I glanced down at Jack, who was on the floor next to the console, wiring the extrapolator up to the TARDIS. I had offered to help him, but he had refused by telling me that he could easily do it on his own.

"This extrapolator's top of the range." I nodded my head in agreement, I don't think I've ever seen one this nice; not that I had seen too many extrapolator in my life time. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I don't know... some airlock sale...?"

"Meaning she got it from some type of heist." Jack raised an eyebrow at me, before he responded to my comment,

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?"

"It's not compatible... but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here. Overnight."

"I'Min no hurry..." I rolled my eyes at her; of course she wasn't in any hurry to go back to her planet, there wasn't any reason to remind us of that fact.

"We've got a prisoner! The police box is really... a police box." Once again I rolled my eyes, this time at Rose. I suppose I can see how this is exciting to her, but from my view point it just means that we need to keep an eye on her for even longer, and the longer we had to keep an eye on her the longer she would try to escape, and try to convince us to let her go.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes youmy executioners. Each and every one of you..."

"Well, you deserve it."

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me, how, exactly...?" Mickey didn't have a response, so I muttered out,  
>"Because we didn't just try to blow up an entire planet." But it seems that nobody heard me, or they just ignored me, because Margaret suddenly said,<p>

"Long night ahead..." We all eyed Margaret as she took her time walking around the console to sit elegantly in one of the seats.

"Let's see who can look me in the eye." I kept my eyes on Margaret, as she fixed Mickey with a calm and collected gaze. Although Mickey was the most adamant that Margaret is evil, he only managed to hold Margaret's stare for a few seconds before he averted his eyes from Margaret in an uncomfortable manner. Margaret then shifted her stare towards Rose, who gave a guilty glance towards the Doctor. And as if the Doctor could feel the stare on him, he glanced up from whatever he was working on, before going back to his work. She skipped over Jack, who was down on the floor working with the extrapolator, onto me. I held her gaze for a few moments, breaking away from her gaze when I heard Mickey moving towards the door. I followed his movements silently with my eyes as he walked out the doors of the TARDIS. It took a few moments, but Rose soon followed Mickey out of the TARDIS, I guess to go talk with him. The Doctor was sitting in front of one of the scanners, I assume he was watching Mickey and Rose since he wasn't really the type to watch television. I guess that Jack had noticed the Doctor watching the screen, because he asked the Doctor,

"So, what's on?" I bit back my laughter as the Doctor jerked his head back, and quickly turned off the screen. He was definitely watching Rose and Mickey.

"Nothing, just..."

"I gather it's not always like this... having to wait." She paused, as if she was considering something."I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences... how does it feel?" I rolled my eyes at her, not for the first time, as I thought about what she said. It's not the Doctor's fault that they were trying to commit genocide for the planet, if he hadn't caused their death then someone else would have.

"I didn't butcher them."

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants."

"Just let them argue Jack, it's not like she's going to win anything by arguing with him."

"He still shouldn't answer her."

"I didn't butcher them!" I gave the Doctor a slightly sympathetic look, knowing that he needed, and wanted, Jack to understand that he didn't butcher anyone. "What about you? You had an emergency teleport, you didn't zap them to safety, did you?"

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs." I glanced at the Doctor and Jack as they snickered, briefly wondering why Margaret was the only one who had a teleport on her at the time, but quickly let that thought go since it's not very important at the time.

"It wasn't funny!"

"Sorry." There was barely a pause as Margaret turned her back towards us, "It is a BIT funny!" The two boys started laughing again, and shortly after Margaret and myself joined in. It seems that joking with us had relaxed Margaret some because she asked,

"Do I get a last request?" Her request made the Doctor become serious once again as he stated,

"Depends what it is."

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals... the brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things... there's a little restaurant. Just round the bay. It became quite a favourite of mine." I watched the Doctor with his eyes as he walked closer towards Margaret, and leaned over the railing so that he could talk to her properly,

"Is that what you want? A last meal?"

"Don't I haverights?" I rolled my eyes at her, and at the same time Jack and I stated,

"Oh, like she's not gonna try to escape."

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?" I noticed the bitter tone in her voice as she responded to us, clearly trying to convince us to let her go out to dinner. "But I wonder if you coulddo it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?"

"Strong enough."

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies... now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind."

"Prove it." For a moment the Doctor looked really tempted to accept her offer, but he suddenly turned around to walk away. I gave Jack a glance, seeing the grin on his face. He flashed electric handcuff, the very ones I had given him as a joke a long time ago.

"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger."

"Except... we've got these." I gave the two in front of Jack and I a grin, both Jack and I holding up one the metallic bangle like hoops.

"You both wear one. If she moves... more than ten feet away..." I chuckled as Jack made a large buzzing noise, mimicking an electric shock; the noise he made caused Margaret to jump in shock. And the moment Jack finished making his noise, I told the Doctor and Margaret,

"She gets zapped by ten thousand volts."

"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat?"

"Dinner in bondage... works for me." I gave Jack a grin, both of us moving closer to the Doctor so that we could give him the cuffs. Grinning at Margaret, he put on one of the bracelets, and handed the other one to Margaret; who gave a fake grin in response and tensely put the other bracelet on her arm. I chuckled as the Doctor offered his arm to Margaret, who grudgingly accepted it. As the two were about to step through the door, I shouted out,

"Have fun you two! And don't stay out too late!" I winked at them as they shut the door, and I suppose started to walk toward the restaurant. I turned back to Jack, still smiling, seeing him shake his head at me. I watched him walk back towards the console, and lay down to start wiring the extrapolator in. "Are you sure you don't want any help with that Jack?"

"Nah, you'd probably cause something to explode Red." I could feel my face flush, remembering the first time I had wired anything with Jack. Let's just say that it didn't end well.

"It was one time Jack! And I had never seen that type of wiring before!" I could hear Jack laughing at me, and pouted a little. It really wasn't my fault, he just assumed that I'd be able to wire the gun correctly, so in a way it was totally his fault! Still pouting, not that Jack could see it, I responded, "It was your fault anyways…"  
>"Sure it was Red." I could just picture him rolling his eyes at me, and he probably was.<p>

"Well since you don't want my help, I'm going to go get something to eat, want anything? It's my treat."

"Sure Red, just don't take too long." I gave a grin, once again it really didn't matter since Jack couldn't see my face.

"I won't be!" Smile still in place, I made my way out of the TARDIS. After walking for a few minutes, I suddenly found myself on the ground, staring up at the sky. I shook my head, before raising my eyes to stare up at the person who had knocked me down to the ground. The first thing I noticed was her long black hair, and her bangs that fell across her forehead nearly reaching her bright blue eye. Then I noticed that she was wearing a pair of brown hiking boots, black skinny jeans, and tight black leather jacket.

"Sorry, but I was calling your name. You didn't seem to hear me, so I figured this was the next best way to get your attention." Instantly my eyes narrowed at the woman, and I quickly stood up. I wasn't sure if I liked the fact that she knew my name, while I had absolutely no clue who she was. Just because I was a time traveler, and sometime met people out of order, didn't mean that I was instantly going to trust any person that knew my name.

"And you are?"  
>"Electra. Clearly you don't know me, but I know you. Quite well in fact."<p>

"And why exactly are you talking to me know, if I don't know you, rather then a future me that actually knows you?" The small smile on her face grew even larger, as if she knew some secret that I didn't. And it was probably true too.

"Because it wouldn't do me any good to talk to the you that knows who I am. Besides, I needed to give you something." I watched her carefully as she pulled out a small envelope, one that was rather fat.

"This isn't a bomb or something that's going to kill me, is it?" Chuckling at my question, she shook her head.

"It's just a cell phone. You're going to loose yours sometime in the future, and you're going to need a new one as soon as you do."

"And tell me again how you know this?"

"You told me about it, and it's not like you could come give it to yourself, after all that would probably cause a paradox." I finally gave in, and shoved the phone along with the envelope into my back pocket. "Oh, and when you get a call, you had better listen to them. Your life could depend on it." I gave the woman a curious look, wondering just what the hell she was talking about. "Don't think about it too much. Just remember that you shouldn't ignore any call you get on that phone." I stared at her for a few minutes, wondering if it was a good idea to listen to her or not, before deciding that I could worry about this later, after we got Margaret back to Raxacoricofallapatorius.

"Okay, fine. I'll answer any call I get. But I'm throwing it out if I don't loose my phone." She gave me a small shrug while telling me,

"Sounds fair enough to me. I'll be seeing you later Robin." I watched her walk off, waiting until she was well out of my sight to start looking for food again. That had just been such a strange experience; usually I'm the one who knows people that don't know me, not the other way around. Sighing, I decided to just focus on getting food and to talk to Jack about this when I got back. So after finally finding a good place to get food, I made my way back to the TARDIS. Only to see, once I stepped into it, that there were sparking everywhere. I quickly rushed over to the console, and Jack, making sure to ditched the food off to the side where it wouldn't be in the way.

"What the hell did you do while I was gone Jack?" I helped Jack rip out the wires connecting the extrapolator to the TARDIS as quickly as possible, hoping that it might make a difference.

"I didn't do anything!" A small shriek escaped my lips as the ship started to shudder, and the lights started blinking. I opened my mouth with a response on the tip of my tongue, when the Doctor and Margaret suddenly busted into the TARDIS.

"What the hell are you two doing?"  
>"I don't know!"<p>

"It just went crazy!" As the Doctor ran towards the console, I took a few steps back, wanting to keep my eye on Margaret during all this chaos.

"It's the rift! Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's gonna disappear!" I jumped as there was a small explosion from the console, making me wonder what the hell was going on with the TARDIS. I bit my lip, wanting to help Jack and the Doctor work on fixing the TARDIS, but I'm pretty sure I'd be in the way more then I would be helping. I might be okay with wiring, but I'm terrified to mess up and harm the TARDIS anymore then it already was.

"It's the extrapolator! I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's USINGthe TARDIS - I can't stop it!" I gave a small glance in Margaret's direction, wondering id she had anything to do with the extrapolator's strange behavior.

"Never mind Cardiff - it's gonna rip open the planet!" I glanced towards the door as Rose entered the TARDIS, before quickly turning my gaze back towards Margaret.

"What is it? What's happening?"

"Oh, just little ME!" I quickly tried to move, and push Rose out of the way, once I saw that Margaret had freed one of her hands from the human suit she was using; but my plan backfired as she hit me back, making me hit my head against the wall of the TARDIS. I watched Margaret grab onto Rose's neck, with my head pounding from the hit on the wall. I frowned, while I forced my body to stand up.

"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might've known." I watched from my spot against the wall as Margaret moved closer to the Doctor and Jack, Rose still in her grip.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You - fly boy - put the extrapolator at my feet." I noticed that Jack was hesitant over throwing the extrapolator to Margaret, something that caused her to increase her grip on Rose's neck. Jack gave the Doctor a look, wanting the Doctor's opinion, and the Doctor nodded his head. Once he had the Doctor's approval, Jack threw the extrapolator. I then moved closer to where the Doctor and Jack were standing, my head still pounding as I moved closer.

"Thank you. Just as I planned."

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." I frowned, not liking how forced Rose's voice was sounding.

"Failing that - if I were to be... arrested... then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours_, _Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to Plan B!" Margaret pulled on Rose's hair roughly, making her whimper.

"Don't you dare hurt her Margaret." I watched as she rolled her eyes at me, and continued speaking as if I hadn't even said anything.

"To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift." She paused for a brief moment to look around the TARDIS in awe. "And what a power source it found... I'm back on schedule... thanks to you."

"The rift's gonna convulse - she'll destroy the whole planet."

"And you with it!" Margaret kept her grip on Rose's neck, but pushed her to the side so that she could stand on the extrapolator. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back... surf's up." I blinked in confusion as the panel of the console directly in front of Margaret suddenly busted open, with a blinding light coming out of it. A blinding light that made my headache feel worse. Due to the light hurting my head, I snapped my eyes shut, content to just listen to the conversation if it would make my head feel better.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart."

"So sue me."

"It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe." I sure hope that means that we're all getting out of this alive.

"It'll make wonderful scrap."

"What's that light?"

"The heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul." With that comment my eyes flew open in shock, not caring very much that the light was hurting my head. I heard Margaret's breathing pick up as she stared into the light, her facial expression becoming one of bliss.

"It's ... so bright..."

"Look at it, Margaret..."

"... Beautiful..."

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." I glanced back at the light, noticing that my head wasn't bothering me nearly as much as it had been when the light first appear. Knowing that I would be able to look closer at Margaret now, I did. And I saw that she was transfixed by the light, by the TARDIS's soul. While she was staring at the light, her grip on Rose loosened, and Rose stumbled away from Margaret and closer to Jack and I. We helped her steady her feet, even while I kept watching Margaret; who was still staring at the light with a blissful smile on her face. It shocked me a little when she suddenly looked up at the Doctor and said,

"Thank you ..." I watched in confusion as she was engulfed by the light. I quickly became even more confused when the light disappeared, due to the fact that all that seemed to be left of her was her body suit. I watched the Doctor dart around the TARDIS's console, telling us,

"Don't look - stay there - close your eyes!" Rather then listening to him, I kept my eyes firmly on him as he slammed down a few levers that made the console close and block out the light. "Now, Jack and Robin, come on - shut it all down. Shut down!" Jack and I quickly rushed over to the console, getting started on turning everything off. "Rose, that panel over there - turn all the switches to the right." We all worked light crazy for a few minutes, while the console occasionally exploded with sparks, and eventually the shaking in the TARDIS lessened, and everything seemed to go back to normal. "Nicely done. Thank you, all."

"What happened to Margaret?"

"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence."  
>"I don't think the TARDIS would kill her…" The Doctor nodded his head in, what I assume to be, agreement.<p>

"I don't think she's dead."

"Then, where'd she go?"

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and even Idon't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic - like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts..." I watched the Doctor kneel down next to the skin suit for a closer look, and the rest of us followed suit; which lead to all of us huddled around Margaret's human suit. The Doctor then reached inside the human suit, and pulled out an egg.

"Here she is!"

"She's an egg?"

"That's how Raxacoricofallapatorian are born."

"Regressed to her childhood."

"She's an egg?" I gave Jack a glance, raising one of my eyebrows at him; hadn't I just explained that?

"She can start again! Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly, she might be all right!"

"Or she might be worse."

"That's her choice."

"She's an egg."

"She's an egg."

"Oh, my God. Mickey—" I watched Rose dart out of the TARDIS, a small frown on my face. I doubt he'll be wherever Rose left him, unless she had a chance to explain, and I highly doubt that happened. I stared at the door for a few more seconds, before shrugging and deciding that it really wasn't my issue.

"I'm going to go heat up my food." The two gave me a small nod as I went to grab my food so that I could go heat it up. I made my way towards the kitchen, only getting lost once, before I microwaved my food. Once I had heated my food, I went back to the console room, nibbling on my fries.

"We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy - we can go. If that's all right..." For a moment I thought the Doctor was talking to me, before I saw that Rose was back, tearstains on her face.

"Yeah, fine."

"How's Mickey?"

"He's okay. He's gone."

"D'you wanna go and find him? We'll wait..." I noticed the look that Jack and the Doctor share, clearly not sure what to say.

"No need. He deserves better." I gave the girl a frown, and finally made my way into the console room.

"Ready for another adventure Rose?" She gave me a small smile, nodding her head.

"Off we go, then. Always moving on..."

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now, you don't often get to say that." I gave a glance up, noticing that Jack and the Doctor had balanced the egg on top of the console.

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again! A second chance."

"That'd be nice ..." I gave Rose a soft frown, wanting to tell her that everything would be okay, but instead I listened to the sound of the engine as the TARDIS faded away.


	4. Bad Wolf

**Mistressnmoon: **So... I've come to the sad realization that I seem to update this story once a month. I'd like to say that I'm going to be updating more since I have a little more free time. But I have a feeling that that's an utter lie. But we can all hope for the best! So... As usual I apologize for the wait, and hopefully it won't take so long for the next chapter, but it'll be out by June 12th, I can promise that much. And I also apologize that this chapter is so much shorter then the other three chapters, it's mainly because of the way this episode is set up...

Also, since I'm about to be finished with season one, I was wondering if people would rather me continue posting the new chapters in this story or create a new story for every season? And yes, there will be more seasons with Robin in it.  
>Let me know if there's any major errors, after all I'm the only one reading this and proofreading is not my strong suit. Also let me know if you have any questions, and please leave me a review if you like the story!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shara Raizel:<strong> Yeah, I'm hoping that Robin was a little more involved in this chapter then she was in the other ones, she kind of ended up taking other characters lines at points xD Well... I want it to be more of a Doctor based story, but it seems to be fighting back. I'm still trying to figure out how to add Robin in for a romance in this, since I have no clue what to do when I get to River. But it should be a Doctor based story in the long run :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

For a moment the only thing I could feel was the pounding in my head. Then I could feel the soreness in my body. What the fuck did the Doctor do, crash the TARDIS into an iceberg? My eyes finally fluttered open, only flinching a little bit at the bright light above me, as I briefly heard someone talking.

"Seriously, why is she here?" Groaning I told the voice,

"That's what I'm wondering too…"

"Must be the trasmat beam, it gets to the best of us." I glanced towards the second voice, seeing a pretty woman with curly black hair and bright blue eyes.

"It didn't bother me." This time a woman with bright blonde hair, very straight bright blonde hair, and dull muddy brown eyes, spoke in an obnoxious way. Without thinking, I automatically rolled my eyes at the woman, before my brain processed what the black haired woman said.

"Transmat beam?" The woman smiled at me, a look of pity on her face.

"Yeah, that's how you were chosen. I'm Shirley, and this is Vicky. So honey, what's your name?"

"Why does her name even matter, she's not going to be here very long." I turned towards the woman with the blue eyes, confused by everything she was saying. What exactly was I chosen for?

"The names Robin, and what exactly do you mean by chosen? For what exactly?" I gave a brief glance at the blonde when I heard her snort at my question, before turning back towards the other woman.

"For Next Top Model of course, you're on channel fifty-five thousand if you want to be specific." Before I could stop myself, a scoff escaped my lips.

"Me, on Next Top Model? You have got to be kidding me."

"You're here, aren't you?"  
>"Don't you normally have to, I don't know, apply for shows? Or I don't know, not join in the middle of it?"<br>"The transmat must have really messed with your head, nobody has applied for shows for centuries."

"Hey girls, it's time to go to the shoot!" My eyes shot towards the new voice, brunet haired woman and vibrant green eyes. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Robin, she's got to be a new contestant."

"The thing is, I really shouldn't be here."  
>"Poor dear, she must still be in shock." My eyes glared over at the new girl, not having gotten her name yet, as I shook my head in disagreement.<br>"No, see I travel with my friend the Doctor, and he's no ordinary traveler. That silly little transmat beam shouldn't have been able to get inside his ship, meaning that it was probably at least thirteen million times more powerful then your normal transmat beam. I somehow doubt this is any little show, this was on purpose, there has got to be something else going on here." I paused, making sure to look into the camera so that whoever brought us here would know I was talking to them, "And you'd best know, the Doctor's going to make a visit, so you had best be prepared."  
>"I don't think you can blame those delusions on the transmat." My glare swiftly switched from the camera to Vicky, before I rolled my eyes at her.<p>

"They aren't delusions, but you're welcome to think whatever you'd like." I shifted my gaze towards the new girl, pausing to give her a smile, "I don't think I got your name." The girl gave me a small hesitant smile, obviously wondering I was actually crazy or not.

"Elizabeth Sue. And guys, we really need to get going. I don't want to be disqualified for being late." I shrugged lightly, following the other three girls out as they all rushed towards wherever it was we were going. My teeth bite my upper lip, wondering if, since this didn't seem to be a voluntary television show, being disqualified was worse then it sounded?  
>"Hey Shirley, the transmat beam must be messing with my head still, because I can't remember what happens to those who are disqualified?" I guess the other two didn't hear my question, because they continued to walk ahead of us, while Shirley gave me a concerned look.<br>"I hope your head is okay, the camera could make it worse… Anyways, since you don't seem to remember, I should probably let you know. If you're disqualified, or you lose, then you're… well, you're hit with the Disintegrator beam." I suppose my face must have looked a touch horrified, because Shirley quickly started speaking, "I know, it sounds horrible, but at least if you win you get to live." While she told me this, she had a bright smile on her face, as if this was actually a good thing; and to her, giving the world that she seems to live in, it probably was. I watched her closely as she turned towards Elizabeth, "So Lizzy, what's the challenge this time?"

"I'm not entirely sure, dear, but I know that there's a beach theme of some sort." I raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, not sure what that was suppose to mean, but decided that for now my best bet was to go with the flow. Maybe I could get away from them when we were at the beach, if I'm lucky that is. With my minor plan in mind, I followed the girls down a hall, as they chatted. Eventually they lead me towards a room, which pretty much was a beach of it's own, where a skinny built robot quickly explained that we were doing a photoshoot with us wearing bathing suits. There were also a three other girls that I assumed were also part of the show, who didn't keep my attention for more then a moment, as the robot shooed us into a small room next door, I guess for us to get ready.

My assumption proved to be right when one of the many robots that I had seen in the last hour, disintegrated my clothing. I glanced down, only slightly horrified, upon noticing that I no longer was wearing any clothing… I think that I've been hanging out with Jack too much if something like being naked on television wasn't bothering me. I watched with mild interest as the woman around me smiled, each going over to a vanity with their name on the top of the mirror. Resting on the fancy plush red chair in front of the vanity's, for every woman, was an outfit. If a bikini and a pair of super short shorts counted as an outfit. I released a small sigh as my eyes rested on a vanity with my name on top of it, a neon blue and yellow bikini and black shorts resting on the chair. I slowly made my way to the chair, before regretfully pulling on the clothing that was waiting for me.

"Robin, dear, you're going to have to remove those sticks from your hair. It's almost time for hair and make-up to start." I glanced over at Elizabeth, giving her a small frown. These hair clips, the kind that look like chop sticks that hold your hair in a bun, were one of my favorite sonic devices. But I suppose that they really weren't doing me any good at the moment, and I do have another pair back at my home… Once again, I sighed, before hesitantly pulling out the sonic devices and placing them on my dresser.

It didn't take long for the robot to finish getting the rest of the girls ready to have their photographs taken. And once they were ready, as in their hair and make-up were finished, they were sent out of the room to have their pictures taken. Which left me as the last person in the room with the robot.

"You must remove the watch, or you will be disqualified." I frowned up at the robot, wondering what the hell it was talking about. It took the robot repeating itself for me to finally look down at my wrist. It wanted me to take off my time watch. First my sonic hair sticks, and now my time watch? That's just going to far. Glaring at the robot, I stood up, pointing my hair sticks at it as I calmly stated,

"Hell no." I paused for a moment, letting my glare transform into a menacing smile. "Do you know how much of a hassle it was to get this?" Before the robot could respond, I soniced it. It took a moment, but soon the it stopped moving. I gave a grin toward the camera. "And this is why you should have removed the watch when I was unconscious. Because now I'm getting out of here." Still grinning I hit the needed buttons on my time watch, before I felt the normal sickening feeling of teleporting with a time watch. It never use to bother me, but that was before I started traveling with the Doctor. Now it was like…. Like the Doctor had some nice red sports car, while I was riding in a go-cart. Totally different, and totally better.

When the sensation stopped, I looked up and felt my grin widen. Standing in front of me was a naked Jack, holding a gun to two robot women. Is it strange that this isn't the first time I've jumped in on this? Minus the robot part.

"But... that's a Compact Laser Deluxe!"

"WHERE were you hiding that?"

"You really don't wanna know." I watched the robot that had spoken last start to move towards Jack, telling him,

"Giveme that accessory—" My grin only stretched wider as Jack shot both of the robots.

"Nice moves!" My smile quickly morphed into a smirk when Jack turned towards me, gaping for a moment. I could feel his eyes taking in my body, having not seen me in much other then jeans and a t-shirt for quite some time.

"Well hello beautiful." Before I could stop myself, my hand was behind Jack's head, smacking him fairly hard.

"Shut up, it's not my fault this is the only clothing I could wear once mine were disintegrated!"  
>"I'm being serious Robin, you look fantastic." I could feel the heat on my face, as I hit Jack's head once again.<p>

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" His frowning face quickly looked down at my scowling one, confusion showing on his face.

"I've told you before that you're not my type Jack." I watched as he raised one of his eyebrows, my scowl still in place.

"Only after I accidentally stood you up that one time. You seemed pretty damn interested in me before that."

"You were off screwing another woman Jack! I think that knocks down your appeal, just a bit."

"I wasn't! And I told you it was an accident!"

"And I waited there five whole hours!" By this point I was panting heavily, giving Jack the toughest glare I could manage at the moment. It seems that my response took Jack by surprise, as he quickly shut up.

"You told me you only waited around 30 minutes."  
>"Yeah, well people lie Jack. I lied." I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples in the way I do when something starts to be too stressful for me. "And it's all in the past. So I suggest you follow my lead and get dressed." I then pushed past him, going towards a rack of clothes. It took some digging, but eventually I found a few female clothing. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, with a plain white shirt. On top of the shirt I wore a plain black button up vest. I turned around, biting back a chuckle. I glanced over Jack once again, this time I couldn't hold back my laughter, and burst out into laughter. Jack was pretty much wearing the male version of the clothes I was currently wearing. I guess we have more in common then we thought.<p>

"Why are you laughing Robin?" After a brief moment he joined in the laughter, probably having realized that we were pretty much wearing the same clothing. Once my laughter wore out, I spoke up again, my anger at Jack long gone.

"It's Red. I really don't like it when you call me Robin; it's just way too strange. Anyways, think we can make the Defabricator into a gun?" I glanced away from the Defabricator, having been observing it, towards Jack. I watched his face morph from amusement, into confusion, before I bothered to elaborate. "You do still have your Compact Laser Deluxe, right?" I watched, with mild glee, as Jack looked between the Defabricator and myself three times, before his face split into a grin and he dashed over to the Defabricator. I watched him start to attach his Compact Laser Deluxe to the Defabricator, as he told me,

"They're compatible systems, Red. I've just got to align the wave signature..." I gave him a smile, and walked closer to him and the almost complete gun. "Thattaboy! Got ourselves a gun." I let out a small cheer, fingering my sonic hair sticks, before twisting them back in my hair. I followed Jack's gaze, staring at the destroyed robots. "Well, ladies, the pleasure was all ours. Which is the only thing that matters in the end." I chuckled, quickly following Jack out of the room. I glanced at the large number plastered on the wall, seeing that we were on floor 299. I watched Jack glance at his watch, before he mumbled out,

"Two hearts, that's him... which floor?" I barely held back a chuckle as he impatiently pushed on several buttons, before the door to the elevator finally closed. After that Jack and I ran around a lot, trying to find the Doctor. It took us awhile, but we eventually found him, with another girl that I assume was on whatever show he was placed in, standing on the observation deck. It seems that Rose was the only one that wasn't here, and the Doctor wasn't pleased about this fact.

"Can't you track her down?"

"She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded." I watched, with a frown on my face, as the Doctor fiddled with the computer.

"If we can just get inside this computer... she's GOT to be here somewhere."

"Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending." I scoffed, rolling my eyes at Jack. I think we all knew this, but honestly, if she was at least in a show like the Doctor or mine, then she would be fine for a little while longer.

"You think I don't know that?" I sighed as Jack gave into the Doctor's glare, and handed him his watch,

"There you go." I continued to frown at the two, as the Doctor snatched the watch from Jack's hand. Once more I rolled my eyes at the two, before turning to the other girl.

"Hi, I'm Robin Williams, what's your name?" I tried to give her a smile, but I knew it wasn't nearly as real as I would have liked.

"Lynda Moss." She gave me a friendly smile back, before Jack turned his attention from what the Doctor was doing, and onto Lynda. I watched as Jack shook Lynda's hand, already knowing that he was going to flirt with her, and gave him a warning look that I'm pretty sure he ignored.

"Hey there!"  
>"Hello!"<p>

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lynda Moss."

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss!"  
>"D'you mind flirting outside?" I grinned at the Doctor; he hadn't even glanced up at the two before he spoke.<p>

"I was just saying hello!" I rolled my eyes at him, and opened my mouth at the same time as the Doctor,

"For you, that's flirting."

"I'm not complaining." I grumbled to myself about how we should be focusing on finding Rose, not flirting, when Jack took Lynda's hand and kissed it.

"Which is a good idea." Lynda let out a laugh, I suppose very flattered by Jack.

"Oh!" I flinched when the machine suddenly let out an angry bleep, protesting what the Doctor was doing.

"It's not compatible. This stupidsystem doesn't make sense." I moved forward to help Jack and the Doctor pull off the front of the computer, while Lynda held Jack's watch that the Doctor had tossed at her. The moment we had the front of the computer pulled off, the Doctor grabbed the watch back from Lynda, and started trying to patch it in again. "This place should be a basic broadcaster. The systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television... this station's transmitting something else." I frowned at him, wondering what else it could be transmitting. Jack quickly voiced my thoughts,

"Like what?"

"I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulating my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it." We all sat in silence, none of us really knowing how to respond to that, until the watch suddenly started beeping. A large grin split across my face; not only does this mean we know where Rose is, but it also means that she's still alive.

"Found her! Floor 407!" My smile dropped when Lynda gasped, and told us in a frantic tone,

"Oh, my God! She's with the Anne Droid! You've gotta get her out of there!" I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion, not sure how bad that could be.

"Anne… Droid?"  
>"She asks questions, and if you don't get enough right then you get disintegrated!" I let out a curse, rushing over towards where I knew the elevator was. Before I knew it, the Doctor was in front of me, jabbing at the button. Luckily, since Jack and I had recently used it, the doors opened fairly quickly. Once in the elevator, we all watched the numbers go up, all of us impatiently waiting to reach the floor 407. I briefly heard the Doctor saying,<p>

"Come on... come on...!" After a few minutes, which felt much longer then they actually were, we finally reached the floor, and all rushed out of the elevator. I grimaced when I heard the Anne-Droid's voice broadcasting threw the whole floor.

"Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen-Dash-Ten Barric Fields?"

"Game Room Six, which one is it?" I was about to go look for the room, when I heard Lynda's voice shout out,

"Over here!" Once I reached the door, having been much closer to Lynda then Jack or the Doctor, I pulled my sonic hair sticks from my hair and started to work on opening the door. I didn't pause when Jack told me,

"Stand back, let me blast it open." I growled lightly, about to snap at him that blasting it would work, when the Doctor answered for me,

"Won't work, it's made of Hydra Combination." I quickly moved my sonic device to the touch sensitive pad, praying for the door to open. I murmured out,

"Come on, open you damn thing…" I grinned lightly when the door finally opened, and let the Doctor rush in first, relieved that the door had finally opened. I rushed in after the other three; frowning when I saw just how far away we were from Rose.

"Rose!"

"Rose, you leave this life with nothing—"

"Stop this game!"  
>"You damn well better stop this game!"<p>

"I order you to stop this game!"

"We're live on air!" I glared at the woman, I assume the manager, with a scowl on my face. So what if they were on the air, that doesn't mean they can't turn off the Anne-Droid. I noticed from the corner of my eyes, that the Doctor started running towards Rose, and she towards him.

"You are the weakest link."  
>"Turn off that damn robot!" The woman jumped, giving me a frightened look, while repeating what she had already told us.<p>

"Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" My anger only grew when the Anne-Droid suddenly turned its head, and shot a beam directly at Rose. With a scream that I knew would echo in my thoughts, probably for the rest of my life, Rose was gone. I felt numb for a moment, my anger coming back to me when I heard Jack shout,

"What the hell did you do to her?" I was ready to join Jack in his yelling, before I saw the Doctor. He was crouching in front of the pile of dust that use to be Rose, looking broken. "Back off!" Not sure what to do, I looked between Jack and the Doctor. While I wanted to go comfort the Doctor, comforting wasn't really a strong suit of mine. That and I doubt that he would even listen to me at the moment. And it looked like Jack had the anger covered, brandishing his gun about. It wouldn't do me an good to show my anger, if I did then Jack would probably think that it's okay to start shooting people. I felt lost, that I really didn't belong with the others.

"I need security and I need it here right now! It's this lot... " My head quickly moved to look at the woman who wouldn't stop the show, glaring at her.

"Don't you touch him! Leave him alone!" I continued to frown as I saw a guard yank the Doctor up. The moment I saw the guard pull a gun towards the Doctor's head, I started to move forward; only to have a guard pull my arm back, and start tying it up. I struggled against the binds, not having much luck.

"You killed her! Your stupid freaking game show killed her."  
>"Leave it Jack. That bitch doesn't care, it's not like this is the first person that she's killed." Shock was etched on Jack's face as he stared at me, obviously not pleased that I wasn't as angry as he seemed to be.<p>

After that it was a bit of a blur, as they patted us down, and locked us up. Thankfully they didn't confiscate my watch, or my hair sticks, which were held to my chest by my bra; but they did take the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. They questioned us, on how we got on board, who we were, and why we were there. Naturally none of us answered, personally my only response was to stare at the man unblinkingly in an attempt to make him uncomfortable; it didn't seem to be very affective, but I took the small joy of him being irritated with my lack of response. When they learned that we weren't going to answer, they took us to have our convict pictures taken; sadly this wasn't my first convict picture, but it was my first convict picture that I was getting when I was with Jack. Once they finally had all of our pictures, they moved us back in the cell. The man started speaking,

"You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial, you may not appeal against this sentence." I noticed from the corner of my eyes, since I was still staring at the guard, that Lynda shifted uncomfortably, while the Doctor and Jack continued staring ahead. "Is that understood?" When none of us answered him, the guard went to the gate and opened it.

"Let's do it." With the statement the Doctor gave we were all on our feet, making our way out. Jack was punching and kicking his way out, and I was following in a similar fashion, punching a few guards as hard as I could until they passed out. The Doctor also knocked a man out by throwing him against a wall. I was grinning by the time all of the men were knocked out. And once all the men were knocked out, Jack and the Doctor went to the table and grabbed their weapons. All of us quickly made our way towards the elevator, and piled onto it once it arrived on our floor. Once we had entered the Doctor said,

"Floor 500." After a moment, the Doctor released the safety on the Defabricator gun he was now holding, his face much more serious then I had ever seen it. The moment the elevator doors opened, all the staff in the room turned to look a us, clearly worried about our presence as we all walked out armed.

"Okay! Move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clears!" The staff all scattered, as the Doctor walked up to a extremely pale girl, that I don't think has ever seen the light of day, who was wired into the system. "Stand to the sides. And _stay _there." I watched the Doctor brandish his gun at the girl, threatening her as he asked in a menacing tone,

"Who's in charge of this place?"

"... 18... 19... 20..." I blinked, before glancing between the girl and the Doctor, finding something strange with her response, or rather lack of response.

"This Satellite's more than a Game Station."

"79..."

"Who killed Rose Tyler?" I gave the Doctor a small frown, noticing that he was getting angrier every time that the girl didn't answer his questions. And I was starting to question if she could answer him, because not many people would ignore a gun in their face.

"All staff are reminded that solar flares—"

"I want an answer!" While I flinched at the Doctor's tone of voice, hardly ever hearing him that angry, the girl didn't even react. In fact she just kept speaking,

"... in delta point one."

"She can't reply." The Doctor suddenly turned towards the staff, the gun still in his hand, something that made them all flinch.

"Don't shoot!" I smiled lightly at the man, knowing that the Doctor would never purposefully take another persons life.

"Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever gonna shoot." I chuckled quietly to myself as the Doctor tossed the Defabricator to the man, while giving my own small gun, only the one that was in my hands and not the ones near my waist, in my back to Jack. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."

"Yes, sir!" I smiled over at Jack, before taking on if the staff's seats, as Jack ran off to secure the exits.

"You - what were you saying?" The man seemed to be confused as he stammered out,

"But... I've got your gun." And as usual, the Doctor was unfazed by this realization.

"Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?"

"She's, um..." I nearly laughed again hen I noticed that the man was completely distracted by the gun he's holding and couldn't answer the Doctor because he was so distracted by the gun he was holding. "Can I put this down?"

"If you want, just hurry up."

"Thanks." I actually did chuckle this time, as the man carefully set the gun on the ground before he continued his explanation. "Sorry. Um... the Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain - you're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognize your existence." I glanced up at the girl, before finally speaking up,

"What's her name?" The man glanced over at me in surprise, before looking back to the Doctor who looked just as curious as I felt.

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known." Ah, so I was right, she literally has never seen sunlight, or at least she hasn't since she was five. Jack interrupted my thoughts when he suddenly called out,

"Door's sealed. We should be safe for about ten minutes."

"Keep an eye on 'em."

"But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station - I think you're right." I glanced over at Jack when his watch suddenly bleeped, before I hopped out of the chair I was sitting in and made my way over to Jack, who was currently looking around the room. "Unauthorized transmats... it's been going on for years." I grinned, having glanced at Jack's watch and saw that the TARDIS was close by. I followed Jack closely when he started to move towards a closed door in the corner.

"Show me." I watched Jack place his hand on the door to the room, and leaned against the wall next to the door. Jack and I both jumped when a female voice shouted at us,

"You're not allowed in there! Archive Six is out of bounds!"

"Do we look like out-of-bounds sort of people?" Jack quickly put his hand over the pad, which opened the door. I followed Jack into the room, making a large grin stretch across my face. Standing in the middle of the room was the TARDIS. I skipped over to Jack, who had used his key to open the TARDIS doors, and followed him inside. After entering the TARDIS, I could hear it humming in a familiar way, almost as if it were comforting Jack and myself. I glanced down at the railing when Jack paused, seeing that Rose's jacket was just resting casually on the railing. I frowned at it for a moment, before tearing my eyes away from the jacket. I walked past Jack, who had placed his hands on the jacket for a moment, snapped out of his thoughts when I walked around him, and made my way closer to the console. Jack sped around me, before he looked at one of the screens. I raised an eyebrow at him when he suddenly leaned closer to the screen in a puzzled manner.

"What the hell...?" I moved closer to the screen, wondering what Jack was looking at.

"What's up?" I peered at the screen over Jack shoulder, my mouth dropping. "What the hell? The TARDIS is a genius!" I jumped when Jack suddenly turned around, and grabbed onto my shoulders shaking them slightly,

"Do you know what this means!"

"Stop shaking me Jack."

"Rose is still alive, Red!" I blinked up at him, staring at him in shock for a moment, before I let out a loud, happy, cheer. I gave Jack a jumping hug, both of us grinning widely, before I shouted out,

"Come on, we have to let the Doctor know!" I tugged on Jack's arm; letting it go once we reached the TARDIS doors. I smiled as I exited the room, yelling out to the Doctor,

"We found the TARDIS!"

"We're not leaving now." Jack, who had left the room right behind me, responded to the Doctor.

"No. But the TARDIS worked it out." I chuckled as Jack suddenly tossed the man that had talked to us earlier out of his chair, as I made my way towards the empty space in the room. "You'll wanna watch this. Yeah, right there Red." I nodded at Jack, standing where he told me to stand. "Everybody watching? Okay... three, two, one—" For a moment all I saw was white, before I was in a dark room. Before my eyes could adjust from the transmat beam, and adjust to the new poorly lit room, I was back in the control room standing next to the Doctor.

"Man, that really messes with your head." I noticed that the Doctor giving me a concerned look, only for a moment, before he turned to look at Jack for an explanation.

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator - a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games! They get transported across space! Doctor, Rose is still alive!" The Doctor let out an ecstatic laugh; both him and Jack quickly threw their arms around each other, grinning widely. The Doctor surprised me when he suddenly turned to me, pulling my into a hug and swinging me in a circle, happily stating,

"She's alive!" He then set me on the ground, and rushed from console to console cheerfully yelling out, "She's out there somewhere!"

"Doctor!" I whirled around in shock, staring at the pale girl plugged into the wires, a look of pain on her face.

"Co-ordinates five point six point one—" I watched the girl in concern, not really understanding what was going on at the moment, as the Doctor typed in the coordinates frantically. While he was typing them in he shouted,

"Don't! The solar flare's gone, they'll hear you!"

"Point four three four- no my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven—" The girl let out a loud scream, before she was hit by a transmat beam, leaving only a pile of dust behind.

"They took her." We all paused for a moment, staring at the spot that the girl use to be, before we all scrambled to work on the coordinates. After a moment we were all surrounding Jack, who was sitting in one of the computer terminals.

"Look, use that." I gave a glance at the man from earlier, briefly wondering what his name was, before the disc he handed Jack distracted me. "It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions."

"Nice... thanks..." I eyed Jack as he held out his hand, eyeing the man like he seems to do with everyone, thinking that this really wasn't the time to be flirting. After all we needed to find Rose as soon as possible, who knows what took her. "Jack Harkness, by the way..."

"I'm Davitch Pavale." Well, I guess on the plus side I know the man's name now, but I still don't think this is a good time to be flirting.

"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale..." I smacked Jack's arm, while the Doctor stated,

"There's a time and a place."

"Are you saying this entire set-up's been a disguise all along?"

"Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a longgame. Controlling the Human Race from behind the scenes for generations." I guess Jack figured out the coordinates, because when the Doctor finished speaking, Jack handed him a small device telling him,

"Click on this." I watched the Doctor pointed it up before he clicked the button; and once he clicked it an image of an empty expanse of space materialized above our heads. "The transmat delivers to that point. Right on the edge of the solar system."

"There's nothing there." I gave the woman a frown, telling her,

"It only looks like nothing. See, that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission, there's a second signal..."

"Doing what?" The Doctor was quick to answer before I even opened my mouth, which I was okay with; he probably knows at least a little more about this then I do.

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner..." The Doctor paused for a moment, in which we all continued to stare up at the blank expanse of space, before he continued to speak, "There's something sitting righton top of Planet Earth... but it's completely invisible. If I cancel the signal..." The Doctor started pressing buttons, and suddenly the expanse of space was no longer empty. In front of us was a spaceship, a very familiar looking ship. I stared at the image, horrified, as it continued to zoom out showing hundreds of ships.

"This can't be."

"That's impossible. I know those ships... they were destroyed."

"Obviously, they survived." I gave the Doctor a concerned glance, before the woman spoke up again,

"Who did? Who are they?"

"Two hundred ships. More than two thousand on board each one. That's just about half a million of them." I could feel the panic in my body as I stared at the Doctor in shock… How the hell would we be able to deal with that many?  
>"Half a million what?"<p>

"Daleks." Within seconds we were all huddled around the screen that showed the Daleks, and Rose. Even though there were three Daleks flanking Rose, I was pleased to see that she appeared to still be unharmed.

"I will talk to the Doctor."

"Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!" The Doctor gave them a mocking wave, and his fake grin started fading.

"The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene." I raised an eyebrow at the screen, wondering why they thought that we wouldn't intervene.

"Oh, really? Why's that then?"

"We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated." My frown deepened when I saw Rose shaking, obviously terrified, as she stared at the Doctor.

"No." My head snapped towards the Doctor, not pleased with his response. I didn't think he would endanger Rose, even more so since we already lost her once today. The Dalek seemed as shocked as us, or rather as shocked as a Dalek can be, when it demanded,

"Explain yourself." I think this is the only time that I have, or ever will, agree with a Dalek. The Doctor had better explain himself soon, or he was going to make Rose even more terrified, and piss Jack and I off.

"I said 'no'."

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means 'no'."

"But she will be destroyed."

"No! 'Cos this is what I'mgonna do - I'm gonna rescue her." And the Doctor's explanation brought a smile to my face. He quickly elaborated on his explanation, in a very fierce tone. "I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last STINKING Dalek outta the sky!"

"But you have no weapons! No defences! No plan!" The large grin on the Doctor's face mirrored my own as he supplied the clever response of,

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death? Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm coming to get you." The Doctor then clicked the device, effectively shutting off the communication line. I turned to the Doctor with a large grin on my face as I asked him,

"So where do we start this rescue misson?"


	5. The Parting of the Ways

**Mistressnmoon:** So... I didn't post this as early as I wanted to, but I did come through on getting this out before/on the 12th! Let's see... I have many Doctor Who related things to talk about in my life. Feel free to scroll past this if you just want the story~

I finally started watching Torchwood last week. I watched all of season one, and about half of season two. So. This means that 1. I'm planning to have a bit of a cross over for one or two things. And 2. I'm going to be writing a Torchwood story, totally unrelated to this one, and eventually putting it on here.

So, I'm quite the geek. I was playing Harvest Moon, and somehow I ended up deciding to name everything after Doctor Who. So my character is Doctor, and it pleases me greatly. Also, I'm going to Otakon this year, and have a Rose costume all together. I'm pretty pleased with my life at the moment. Um... I want to say that's the major, exciting, things going on that I wanted to share. (This is why I should post things at 5am, after staying up all night. I need to get a real life.)

Oh, and I was wondering if anyone wanted to beta this story? I'm not too worried about it, but it'd be awesome for someone to read over my stories before I post them~

* * *

><p>Shara Raizel: I'm glad you liked that, I found it oddly appropriate for her xD And thank you for the input! I'm pretty sure that's what I'll do, it also seems easier<p>

aandm20: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, and I hope this lives up to your expectations!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

I grinned while we all ran around the TARDIS, even though it was shaking something terrible. Apparently the first part of the rescue mission to rescue Rose was to… Well rescue her. I then noticed that the TARDIS's extrapolator was working, and looked at the boys before opening my mouth to tell them,

"Hey boys, the extrapolator is working. We have a fully functional force field now." Jack gave the Doctor and I a cheeky grin while he responded with his usual nonsense that brought a smile to my face.

"Try saying that when you're drunk..." The Doctor continued to operate the TARDIS he told us,

"And for my next trick..." I grinned as I saw a faint image of Rose, and unfortunately a Dalek, appear in the TARDIS. As soon as I saw the Dalek I shouted over to Jack,

"Jack, the Defabricator!"

"On it!" I grinned as he grabbed the large gun, and Rose became more visable.

"Hit the deck Rose!" Not a moment after I shouted at Rose, who seemed to flounder for that moment, the Doctor shouted out,

"Get down, Rose!" As Rose tossed herself towards the ground, as the Doctor and I had told her, the Dalek stated,

"Exterminate!" I watched the Dalek shoot at Jack, who simply used the Defabricator to reflect the beam back at the Dalek. I grinned at the smoke that was billowing out of the destroyed Dalek, only looking away when Rose gleefully shouted,

"You did it!" The Doctor was quick to pull Rose into a tight hug, probably the happiest that she was alive out of the three of us.

"Feels like I haven't seem you in years."

"Told you I'd come and get you." The two pulled away from each other, just barely, as Rose responded,

"Never doubted it." My grin matched the Doctor's as he shouted out,

"I did! You all right?" Jack and I shared a look, both of us grinning, sharing our excitement with each other silently.

"Yeah. You?"

"Not bad. Been better!" The Doctor finally released Rose, and made his way over to dead Dalek. Jack and I quickly made our way towards Rose. I chuckled as Jack asked,

"Hey, don't Iget a hug?"

"Ahh, come here!" I let out an unattractive snort when Jack gestured towards the Doctor telling Rose,

"I was talking to him." After a moment I joined Rose and Jack in their laughter, pulling Rose into a tight hug.

"Don't forget about me Rose! I missed you!" I squeezed her tight for a moment before whispering to her, "You were so brave, and so very brilliant." I released Rose from my hug, and after I stepped back Jack spoke and I spoke at the same time,

"Welcome home!"

"Ohh, thought I'd never see you three again."

"Oh, you were lucky - I was just a one-shot wonder." I let out a chuckle, and jerked my thumb towards Jack before explaining what he meant to Rose.

"He drained the gun of all its power supply. It's simply a piece of junk now, won't be doing us any good." Rose gave a small nod, before turning her attention back to the Doctor; who was currently scanning the dead Dalek with his sonic screwdriver. I made my way over towards the Dalek, with Rose and Jack following me over, curious about how much damage the gun had done on the Dalek. I looked at the damage, and saw that the battle armor was completely destroyed, and that the Dalek didn't look anything like a Dalek was supposed to. It was somehow mutated, a shell of what a real Dalek was.

"You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive?"

"One minute they're the greatest threat in the universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space."

"They went off to fight a bigger war... the Time War..."

"I thought that was just a legend."

"No matter how old the legend, there's always some amount of truth to it."

"I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. With the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them." My brain scrambled for a moment, trying to think of something to say that could be considered comforting, before the Doctor interrupted my scattered thoughts, "I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing."

"There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop ONE_. _What're we gonna do?" I gave a glance at Rose, wondering if she already knew about the Doctor since she hadn't said anything near comforting, before I muttered out,

"Well at least these are mutated Daleks… That could possibly help us a little bit."

"No good stood round here chin-wagging! Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers - let's go and meet the neighbors."

"Somehow, that doesn't sound like a good idea." Jack gave me a small nod of agreement as we watched the Doctor head down the ramp. As the Doctor was opening the door, Rose shouted at him,

"You can't go out there-!" There was a short moment in which we all stared at the door the Doctor had just walked out of in shock, before I started down the ramp stating,

"Welp. We might as well go out, it's not like any of us can drive the TARDIS without the Doctor; and I want to see what's happening." I grinned as I made my way out the door, winking at the Doctor when I saw him. I heard the door of the TARDIS open, before the Dalek's started shouting,

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" I flinched when the Dalek's shot at us. My frown quickly faded when the beams were reflected by the TARDIS, and the Dalek's stopped shooting at us. I even let out a chuckle as the Doctor raised his hands in a mocking surrender as he stated,

"Is that it? Useless! Nul points." The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS, telling Jack and Rose that the TARDIS was protecting us, "It's all right, come on out. That force field can hold back anything."

"Almostanything." I hit Jack's arm, not looking away from the Dalek.

"Pretty sure we don't need the Dalek's to knowing that."

"Sorry…" I frowned at the Dalek's, wondering why they weren't doing anything, it was almost like they were staring at us.

"D'you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions... but I reckon that right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear." I noticed the Dalek's eyepieces twitching, as if they were nervous. So maybe I was right then, maybe they are mutated after all. "Doesn't it just BURNwhen you face me? So, tell me - how did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me." I looked towards the deep, clearly not Dalek, voice; not liking where this was going. When I turned around, facing the direction that the voice had come from, I saw a giant metal machine. The machine was clearly Dalek technology, it had a Dalek head on top of all the metal, and there was a Dalek resting in the middle of the machine.

"Rose... Robin… Captain... this is the Emperor of the Daleks."

"You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek Race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive." I rolled my eyes at the Dalek Emperor as he repeated what we already knew,

"I get it." Suddenly the Dalek's all started shouting,

"Do not interrupt!" Jack and Rose both flinched at the Daleks, while the Doctor just looked annoyed. I flinched lightly, not expecting the Daleks to say anything, before I eyed them while wondering how they seemed so irritated.

"I thinkyou're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor. And if there's one thing I can do - it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got _one _way of stopping me. So if anybody's gonna shut up, it's YOU!" By the time the Doctor finished speaking, you could hear the anger in his voice. An anger that made the Dalek's jump back in what seemed to be fear; something that made me wonder just how far mutated these Daleks are. "Okey doke. So, where were we?"

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth. Harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed - they all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted." My face dropped in horror when I realized what the Dalek Emperor was saying, the reason that the Dalek were reacting as if they had emotions was because at one point in time they did. At one point in time these Dalek were human. "The seed of the Human Race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

"So, you created an army of Daleks out of the dead." I muttered out to the others,

"That's why they react as if they have emotions."

"Doesn't that make them... half human?"

"Those words are blasphemy!" All the Dalek suddenly started spazzing out, shouting,

"Do not blaspheme!"

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."

"Then why do they have a concept of blaspheme? If they were pure then they wouldn't have such a thing."

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!" I looked around, shocked, when the Daleks suddenly started yelling,

"Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!"

"They're insane! A hundred years hiding in silence - that's enough to drive anyonemad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever." The Doctor then turned towards the Dalek Emperor to tell him, "We're going." When the Doctor finished speaking, I made my way towards the TARDIS, stepping next to Jack and Rose. The Doctor was right behind me, and was about to enter the TARDIS when I heard,

"You may NOT leave my presence!"

"Stay where you are!" The Doctor turned around to look at the Daleks, before he closed the door on them; which made them all yell,

"Exterminate!" I watched as the Doctor leaned his head against the door, showing me just how hopeless he felt. Clearly the Doctor was upset, and had no clue what to do. I glanced towards Rose and Jack, wondering what we should do, when Rose softly asked,

"Doctor… What do we do now?" When the Doctor turned around, he had a large grin on his face.

"Now. Now we go back and save the day!" The Doctor then started to run around the TARDIS console, hitting random buttons and flipping random levels, before we suddenly landed. I gave the Doctor a frown, which he either didn't notice or didn't care to respond to, before I followed him and the other two out of the TARDIS. When I finally exited the TARDIS, I saw that the Doctor had made his way towards the controls and was telling the workers,

"Turn everything up. All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now! Do it!" I watched the male programmer, Davitch, as he followed the Doctor's instructions, clearly confused why he was doing what he was doing.

"What does that do?" I grinned at the man, before I told him,

"That, my dear Davitch, will stop the Daleks from transmatting on board."

"Robin's right. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes."

"And the planet's just sitting there, defenseless. Lynda, what're you still doing on board?" I glanced towards where the Doctor was looking, and saw the bubbly girl that had left the games with the Doctor; Lynda. The Doctor quickly turned towards Davitch, a little bit angry. "I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go."

"Didn't wanna leave ya." I gave the girl a small smile; she really was sweet little Lynda. I noticed that Rose didn't seem to share my opinion, as she looked Lynda up and down with an unimpressed look on her face.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or _I _wouldn't be here... we've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero."

"Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way." The Doctor quickly snapped to work, as he started to randomly pull wires from the console. I exchanged a confused look with Jack, before turning my confused look back towards the Doctor. And as if he felt all of our confused looks, the Doctor suddenly started to explain himself,

"Dalek plan - big mistake. Because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on - it's obvious. A great big transmitter - this station." I gave the Doctor a frown while telling him,

"There's a hell of a lot you could do with a transmitter this big. You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Okay then, if I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it - anyone?"

"You've gotta be kidding."

"Seriously Doctor?"

"Give them a medal!" I gaped at him for a moment, before I spoke in unison with Jack,

"A Delta Wave?"

"A Delta Wave!" I gave Rose a brief glance as she asked,

"What's a Delta Wave?"

"Well… It's a wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It'll fry your brain, if you stand in the way of a Delta Wave then your head will get barbequed. No questions asked." I turned and gave the Doctor a frown; it could take days to create a delta wave that would wipe out the Dalek and not wipe out the entire Earth population.

"And this place can transmit a MASSIVE wave! Wipe out the Daleks!" I watched from the corner of my eye as Rose opened her mouth to say something, only for Lynda to speak first; probably irritating the hell out of Rose.

"Well, get started and do it then!"

"Problem is, Delta Waves can take awhile to create." The Doctor gave me a mild look of surprise before he continued with my line of thought,

"She's right, with a wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about - ooh - three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?" I watched Davitch check the computer; he then looked back towards the Doctor and told him,

"Twenty-two minutes." The Doctor quickly returned to pulling out wires, when he suddenly turned towards us with a large grin. He then turned his attention towards Jack and I, still grinning when he asked,

"You two, think you can set up a force field?" I glanced up at Jack, while he looked down at me, before a matching grin stretched across our faces.

"I think we can manage that."

"I still don't trust you with wires, Red." Before I could stop myself, I hit Jack on the arm with a complaint on my lips.

"This is something I can do. And now isn't the time to make fun of me Jack." I stuck my tongue out at Jack while we quickly made our way towards the computer. After about ten minutes of the two of us rewiring the wires, and typing into the computer, we managed to get the force field up. "Doctor, we got the force field up!" I turned to give him a grin as he continued with his wires, as the others gathered around the computer that Jack and I had been working with. "Now they can't blast us out of the sky." I gave the others a small grin, which faded when Jack told them what I already knew,

"But that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading."

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?"

"They'll have worked it out at the same time as the Doctor, I would imagine." Jack nodded in my direction before he continued with the same line of thought,

"So, if they want to stop the Doctor, that means they've got to get to this level - 500." Jack then gestured towards the image of the station, "Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, 500 to 495. So, they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up."

"Who're they fighting?" I gave Davitch a sad look, already knowing who the Dalek's were going to be fighting.

"Us."

"And... what're we fighting with?"

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets - that's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"There's SIX of us." I glanced at the woman, who sounded particularly skeptical of the fact we could do anything.

"Rose, you can help me. I need all these wires stripped bare." My face curved into a small smile as Rose quickly made her way over towards the Doctor, glad that Rose wasn't going to be joining the battle.

"Right! Now there's FIVE of us!"

"Then let's move it! Into the lift! Isolate the lift controls!"

"Hey Jack…" I paused, waiting until Jack was looking at me, before I continued with what I was saying. "I'm going to stay, while you go recruit more people, but I'll be there to help when you need me." My smile faded, and my eyes widened when Jack suddenly pulled me into a hug, before placing his forehead against my own.

"It was a mistake of a lifetime, standing you up." And for a moment Jack's lips met my own, before they were gone. "Be careful Robin." After gaping at Jack for a moment, my face fully flushed, I finally responded,

"You're the one that needs to be careful, stupid! And you, my charming friend, are taking me out for a drink after all of this is over." Jack gave me his standard grin while he pulled away from the embrace.

"It's a date, Red." Once again I hit Jack on the arm, before we moved towards the others.

"It's not a date until you show up Jack, until then it's you treating me to a drink." I stuck my tongue out at Jack, until he gave me a pointed look that made my tongue dart back into my mouth. When we reached the Doctor and Rose, Jack told them,

"It's been fun!" The Doctor gave Jack a smile before Jack became serious about his goodbye. "But I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that. The Doctor's gonna do it. You just watch him." I watched Jack turn towards Rose when he heard her speak, ready to say goodbye.

"Rose…" Jack then cupped Rose's face in his hands, and stared her in the eyes, "You are worth fighting for." He then placed a short kiss on her lips, making me kick down the spark of jealous I felt, before he turned towards the Doctor. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor!" He then placed his hands on the Doctor's face, almost the same way he did for Rose. "I was much better off as a coward." The he also kissed the Doctor, making that same spark of jealousy spark again. Jack let go of the Doctor, before he pointed towards the exit telling us his final goodbye.

"See ya in hell." My lips curved into a frown as Jack made his way out of the doors, hoping that he would be okay.

"He's gonna be all right..." Both the Doctor and I gave her a look, but we didn't give her an answer. "…isn't he?" Once again we stayed silent, before the Doctor and Rose started working on the wires again. After another moment of silence I decided that I should get to work on my own project.

"Doctor, I'm going to go see about getting that Defabricator working again. If I can get it charged then it might save somebody's life." Not waiting to hear the Doctor's response, I darted into the TARDIS to find the room that the Defabricator was in. Once I had found the Defabricator, I started working on it in an attempt to get it working again so that I could go help Jack and the others fight the Dalek's. I didn't stop working on the gun until I heard Rose from the console room,

"Doctor, what're you doing? Can I take my hand off? It's moving." I frowned towards the console room, before I decided to go see why the TARDIS was making so much noise. As I made my way towards the console room I heard Rose shouting again, "Doctor, let me out!" My scowl deepened when I reached the console room and saw Rose banging on the doors of the TARDIS, "Let me out! Doctor, what've you done?" After a few moments of watching Rose repeatedly hit the TARDIS doors, my frown deepening by the moment, I finally spoke up,

"Rose, what's going on?" She twirled around, her surprise barely visible under her distress, when she heard me speak.

"The Doctor… he… he…" Before Rose could finish her stuttered explanation, a hologram of the Doctor appeared.

"This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing." Rose stared at the hologram with wide eyes, as the hologram continued speaking. "We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape."

"No!"

"And that's okay. Hope it's a good death." I shook my head in disbelief, not ready to believe that the Doctor would just give up so easily. "But I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home."

"I won't let you." Rose rushed up the steps, while the hologram simply stared ahead, attempting to get the TARDIS to go back.

"And I bet you're fussing and moaning now - typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die." I frowned while looking around the TARDIS, who the hell could he even suggest letting the TARDIS die? It was such a beautiful ship, and I'm sure there's someone out there that can fly her. "Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it; no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing." I watched the hologram turn towards Rose, almost as if he knew that she was there, and the Doctor's voice started to sound distorted, "Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life." The hologram slowly flickered away, before it disappeared entirely.

"You can't do this to me." I watched in silence as Rose made her way over towards the console, obviously upset. "You can't." Rose started hitting every button that she could, yelling, "Take me back! Take me back!"

"Rose…" She ran out of the TARDIS the moment it landed, I suppose having forgotten that I was even there. With a sigh, I started plugging in the coordinates for the time and place that the TARDIS had just left into my watch, planning to go chew the Doctor out for sending the TARDIS back without warning me. But instead of pulling me into the time vortex, my watch shocked my finger. I stared in shock at my watch, wondering why it wasn't working; sure my watch had never worked that great but it had never shocked me like that. My thoughts were suddenly broken when Rose burst back into the TARDIS, and started playing with the TARDIS's buttons.

"Come on, fly. How do you fly? Come on, HELP ME!" I quietly made my way towards Rose, giving her a gentle hug.

"The TARDIS can't do anything on her own Rose." The look on Rose's face was heartbreaking as she suddenly started to cry. "Come on Rose, why don't we step outside for some air, and figure out what to do from there." I tugged gently on her shoulder, before leading her out of the TARDIS. Staying in here wasn't doing her any good, if we wanted to get back to the Doctor then we needed to be thinking clearly, and if being in the TARDIS made Rose this upset, then we wouldn't get anywhere. The two of us stood against the TARDIS doors for several minutes, with Rose crying while she avoided making eye contact, until her somewhat boyfriend Mickey came rushing towards us and the TARDIS.

"I knew it! I was all the way down Clifton's Parade, and I heard the engines and I thought 'there's only one thing that makes a noise like that'." I leaned over and hit Mickey's arm, as he finally noticed that Rose was visibly upset. "What is it?" Rose didn't give Mickey a verbal response as she reached forward and hugged Mickey tightly, her eyes screwed shut as she continued to cry.

We had somehow made our way to a fish and chip place, after an awkward meeting with Rose's mother Jackie. I sat next to Rose, silently watching the pigs slowly revolve in the oven, while Rose silently stared out the window.

"And it's gone up-market, this place. They're doing little tubs of coleslaw, now. It's not very nice. Tastes a bit sort of clinical." I noticed Mickey give Rose a glance before he responded to Jackie,

"Have you tried that new pizza place down Minto Road?"

"What's it selling?"

"Pizza."

"Oh, that's nice. Do they deliver?"

"Yeah!" It seems that Jackie finally gave up on trying to pretend that everything was normal, because she started begging Rose to eat something,

"Oh, Rose. Have something to eat..." I continued to stare at the rotating pigs, until I heard Rose's voice trembling as she told the others,

"Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and there's NOTHING I can do."

"Well, like you said - two hundred thousand years - it's way off!" I gave Jackie a frown, fully ready to explain why this didn't make a difference, when Rose finally looked at her mother and angrily told her,

"But it's not! It's now! That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us! For the whole planet, and I'm just sitting here eating chips!"

"Listen to me." I noticed that Rose reluctantly went silent, listening to what her mother had to say.

"God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him - and d'you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you back to me."

"But what do I do every day, mum? What do I do? Get up - catch the bus - go to work - come back home - eat chipsand go to bed? Is that it?"

"God that sounds terrible…" Mickey gave me, and Rose, a small glare at our responses. It's not my fault that I'm from the future and can travel in time, staying in one place long enough to have a real job just sounds so… boring.

"It's what the rest of us do."

"But Robin and I can't!" I gave Rose a surprised look, not expecting her to include me.

"Why, 'cos you two are better than us?"

"No, I didn't mean that!" Rose paused for a moment, trying to calm herself down before she explained. I hesitated for a moment, wanting to explain what Rose had meant, how the Doctor just made you a better person; but in the end decided that her family wouldn't listen to anything I said. This would have to come from Rose, not me. "But it was... it was a betterlife. And I - I don't mean all the travelling and... seeing aliens and spaceships and things - that don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of livingyour life." As she paused, only for a moment, she made eye contact with Mickey. "You know, he showed you too. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't—" When she broke off, she kicked the table in frustration, before she stood up and ran out of the shop. Jackie and Mickey looked at each other, clearly worried about Rose.

"Listen, the Doctor is the type of person who makes you stop and think about what you're doing, he makes you a better person. And it's incredibly difficult to adjust to a normal life when you're off traveling, helping save people's lives. You're going to have to give her time before she'll be back to normal, now why don't you two go find her?" When the two gave me an odd look, instead of going to find Rose, I let out an annoyed sigh before standing up and walking out of the shop. After leaving the shop, I quickly started making my way towards the TARDIS. Since this wasn't my own time, the TARDIS was really the only place I could go that was familiar to me. A frown stretched across my face when I saw the TARDIS door slightly opened, but I quickly decided that Rose must have come back here when she was upset.

"Rose… You in here?" I glanced around in mild confusion when I didn't see the blonde anywhere in the console room.

"Ah, there you are Robin! I didn't think you'd ever come back to the TARDIS!" Out of reflex I grabbed my sonic hair stick from behind my head, and pointed it towards where the voice had come from; not that it would do me much good against a human. "Whoa, down girl. It's just me." The voice was teasing, almost joking, but I couldn't place the voice, even as the blue-eyed woman walked towards me. I slowly lowered my sonic hair clip, as I tried to place where I knew her. It wasn't until I saw the brown hiking boots that I recognized her. She was wearing the same black leather jacket, black jeans, and brown hiking boots that I saw her wearing the time I met her.

"Electra." The woman smiled happily,

"Bingo! I'm glad I got it right, I was worried about that." I eyed the woman for a moment, once again wondering just who she would be to me, before I blatantly asked her,

"How did you get into the TARDIS? I locked it before I left with Rose." She didn't faulted as she easily responded,

"I have a key." I continued to eye the woman, before I stated,

"Okay. Then we know each other because of the Doctor? And we all make it out of this, assuming everything goes the way it should?" Electra's smile fell, before a soft smile appeared on her face.

"That, my dear, is what we like to call a spoiler." There was a silent pause, before I told her,

"Fine." There was another short, but silent, pause as the two of us stared at each other. This time I noticed that the woman had a small nose piercing, something that wasn't there the last time I saw her. I also saw a barely visible marking on her neck, one that was just barely sticking out of the edge of her jacket. I stopped observing the woman, to ask her, "So why are you here?" Once more her smile fell, and Electra suddenly became very serious.

"You can't go back for Jack." My eyes widened, as I gasped at her in shock. Who the hell did she think she was?  
>"Bull shit. He's my best friend, I'm not just leaving him there." Electra shook her head, while her eyes showed a spark of sadness.<p>

"I know. But because of Bad Wolf… well you can't get there in time with that watch of yours. It's something that just has to happen, and if it doesn't then you'll majorly fuck up the time stream. I can't tell you what's going to happen, but you should know, Jack doesn't blame you."

"I can't just leave him there!" Electra continued to give me her sad expression, even while I gave her an angry glare.

"You have to, there's no possible way to join him. Your watch won't ever take you there, you tried it again in the future, or rather you will try it again in the future and it won't work. But you will see Jack again, I'm certain of that."

"But… what do you mean it won't work? The only place that it won't work on is Gallifrey, or other planets that have a time-lock on them."  
>"Look, I don't know why it doesn't work, only that it has something to do with Bad Wolf." The glare on my face dropped, knowing that my time watch hadn't taken me back earlier, and that she was probably telling the truth because of that.<p>

"Okay, then tell me… What's Bad Wolf?" For the first time, Electra paused before she answered; almost as if she didn't want to answer me.

"That. That is something you'll have to find out on your own." Only a few seconds after Electra finished speaking, I heard the TARDIS door opening. Out of reflex I turned towards the door, seeing Rose opening it with an excited grin on her face. My eyes went back towards Electra, only to see her gone with an envelope on the ground where she had been standing. I walked over and picked the envelope up, curious about what it said; but had to fold it and put it in my back pocket when Rose exclaimed,

"Robin, we can get back to the Doctor!" My face quickly morphed into a look of shock as I stared at Rose, wondering just what the hell she was talking about.  
>"How? And… And what makes you say that?" My look of confusion didn't seem to phase Rose, as she explained what she was thinking,<p>

"There's a message Robin, it's telling me that we can get back to the Doctor!"

"And what exactly is this message?" I gave Rose a small frown, still not entirely sure what she was talking about.

"Bad Wolf. I've heard it everywhere since I started traveling with the Doctor, no matter when or where we were, and it has to be telling us that we can get back to the Doctor!" I frowned when I heard the words… Bad Wolf. Hadn't Electra just said something about Bad Wolf?

"And how exactly are we going to get back?"

"I don't know, but all we need to do is have the TARDIS make a return trip. Just... reverse." I nodded my head in mild agreement when Mickey told Rose,

"Yeah, but we still can't do it."

"The Doctor always said the TARDIS is telepathic. This thing is can listen."

"Rose, dear, the TARDIS she is telepathic, but she can't fly us on her own no matter how much she wants to."

"Then we need to get inside it. Last time I saw you Mickey, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened..." I thought back to the first time that I had met Mickey, and that bright glowing light that the TARDIS had released that had made my head hurt; the TARDIS's heart. "And there was this light... and the Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, we can make contact. I can tell it what to do!" I opened my mouth, ready to tell Rose how horrible that idea was since Margaret had turned into an infant, when Mickey muttered out,

"Rose…"

"Mm?"

"If you go back, you're gonna die." I gave Mickey a look of pity, not liking the way this conversation was going, but somehow I felt like it was one that had to happen.

"That's a risk I've gotta take. 'Cos there's nothing left for me here."

"Nothing?"

"No." I watched, saddened, as Rose avoided eye contact with Mickey. We all knew just how much that comment hurt him, but I knew it was something that had to be said. And to Mickey's credit, he kept his dignity when he responded with,

"Okay, if that's what you think... let's get this thing open."

"I can see about finding some normal tools that aren't a hammer, but I have a hunch that isn't going to do us much good." Mickey looked at me for a moment, before he suggested,

"Or we could hook it up to my car, and yank it off." I gave Mickey a grin as I told him and Rose,

"Or we could do that." After what happened last time, that was probably the safest option. Mickey didn't waste any time in leaving to go get his car.

"Rose… even if this doesn't work,"

"It'll work, it has to." I gave a small frown when she interrupted me, before I continued to speak.

"Even if this doesn't work, I'm not going to let the TARDIS die. I'm going to keep her alive as long as I can, but she won't fair too well once her Timelord is gone." Rose gave me an odd look for a moment, before she asked me,

"How do you know so much about Timelords?" I faltered for a moment, not sure what to tell her, before deciding that the truth was always the best in situations like this.

"Well… My mother, she traveled with a Timelord. Not the Doctor mind you, but this man… He liked humans so much. So he ended up taking my mother with him, she would never tell me much about this man and how she met him; except for when she'd had a bit to drink. I think that's because she met my father when she was traveling with that Timelord, but she had to leave him to go back home when the Time War started. By the time she got back home, she found out that she was pregnant with me, but couldn't get back to my father. To be honest, that was part of my reason for joining the Time Agency, to go find my father and bring him back to my mother. But that didn't work out so well, so I gave up on it for now." I let out a soft chuckle, before adding, "So long story short, my mother told me about Timelords, which is how I know about them."

"I think that's the most you've ever told me about you're past."

"Eh, I'm not normally a very sharing person, but I think that as my friend, you deserve to know."

"Does… Does that make you part alien then?" I gave Rose a broad grin, leaning in closer to whisper,

"Do you want to know a secret?" I paused for a moment, waiting for Rose to give me a nod. "I have a second heart."

"Wouldn't that make you a Timelord?" I smiled at Rose's disbelief, understanding how she wouldn't really believe me.

"Nah, my second heart is way too weak to actually function on it's own. Not to mention that the Time Agency wouldn't have allowed me to join, or leave, if I were part Timelord. Remind me to borrow a stethoscope from someone after all this is over, and let you hear my second heart." I noticed the shocked look on Rose's face, before asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Ready to hook her up?" I turned in shock when Mickey suddenly appeared at the TARDIS door, holding the end of a thick, strong looking, chain. And a few minutes later that chain was hooked up to the TARDIS's grill, and Mickey's car, while Mickey was in his car. From my spot at the TARDIS doors, I could hear Mickey yell out,

"Come on!_"_ I watched in frustration as the car tires just spun in a circle uselessly.

"It's not moving!" I glanced back at Rose, before yelling to Mickey,

"We need more gas!" I watched the chain become taut, and just as my hope started rising the chain broke. I heard Rose yelp in frustration, just as I wanted to do, before she kicked the console. When I turned back around, I saw that Rose was leaning on the console. She seemed almost… defeated. I chewed on my lip, before I walked forward and rubbed circles on her back.

"Rose, dear, it'll be okay. We just need to think of something else is all." I waited for a moment, but I didn't get a response. "Rose, I'm going to go find us something to eat, the food might give our brains a jump start."

It took me nearly an hour to find somewhere, get the food, and get back to the TARDIS; and when I did I saw Rose and Mickey exiting the TARDIS.

"Rose, Mickey catch!" I tossed them both a bag with French fries in them, not having money enough to get much else. "I only got us fries, or chips I suppose, since I'm a little low on this currency. But it might feed our stomachs, and our brains."

"She's right. There's gotta be something else we can do." I gave Mickey a smile, as my own opinion of him continued to go up.

"I agree, we just need to think of what it is. We're going to get back there Rose, trust me."

"Rose I'm not having you just- just give up now. No way. We just need something stronger than my car... something bigger... something like that!" I smile morphed into a grin with in milliseconds as I heard the roar of a large engine, and saw a huge recovery truck drive around the corner being driven by Rose's mother Jackie. When it came to a halt, Jackie climbed out of it and strode towards us.

"Right. You've only got this until six o' clock, so get on with it."

"Mum, where the hell did you get that from?"

"Rodrigo. He owes me a favor." Must be one hell of a favor… "Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and this is exactlywhat he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind." I gave Jackie a grateful look, having the feeling that I had missed an important conversation between the two of them. Jackie tossed the keys at Mickey, and we all wasted no time hooking the chain back up. Once the chain was hooked up again, Rose and I rushed into the TARDIS. With Jackie by the TARDIS doors this time, I stayed close to Rose and the TARDIS console.

"Keep going!" Jackie was quick to relay what Rose had shouted,

"Put your foot down!" When that didn't seem to do anything I shouted out,

"Faster!"

"Give it some more, Mickey!" Rose and I made eye contact when the metal started to creak, before we both shouted,

"Keep going!"

"Come on, come on!" I bite my lip, worried, as the metal became taut, and started to creak even loud in protest to the abuse we were giving it.

"Keep going!"

"Give it some more!" Mere seconds later the catch ripped off, making the panel fly open, releasing a blinding light. The moment I saw the light, my head started to ache. I struggled to keep my eyes open, and follow Rose as she stepped closer to the light. It didn't take very long before my head stop hurting, but I still avoided looking directly into the light since I was afraid of what it might do to my head. Instead of looking directly at the light, I focused on Rose. The way the light was reflecting off of her face made her look like she was glowing gold, and it almost looked light the golden light was going into Rose's eyes. I took a deep breath, about to ask Rose if she was okay, when there was a sharp pain in my chest. My second heart suddenly started to beat faster then it ever had, as if I had just had a shot of straight adrenalin. I clutched at my chest, until I heard the TARDIS land, and I followed Rose to the TARDIS doors. I leaned on the inside of the TARDIS, next to the doors, breathing heavily. I was glad that the pain in my chest seemed to lessen, but my happiness faded when I heard the Doctor ask Rose,

"What've you done?"

"I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me."

"You looked into the Time Vortex - Rose, no one's meant to see that." The heart of the TARDIS was the Time Vortex? Well crap. That really can't be good.

"This is the abomination!"

"Exterminate!" My eyes widened, and before I could stop myself, I was outside of the TARDIS, standing next to Rose. I watched in astonishment as I saw the frozen bolt reversing into the gun. I noticed the Doctor staring at Rose intensely, and I quickly turned my attention back to Rose.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words..." I watched, amazed, as the words Bad Wolf Corporation rise from the wall. "I scatter them in time and space." Rose waved her hand, and the letters all floated away. "A message to lead myself here." I bite my lip, thinking to myself that this was Bad Wolf, and that it needed to end her before Rose cause serious damage to herself.

"Rose, dear, you have to stop this. And it needs to be stopped now." Rose seemed to ignore me, as she continued to stare ahead. This seemed to make the Doctor even more concerned then he was before, which made me even more worried.

"You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn."

"I want you safe." I wasn't entirely shocked, but the tears running down her face raised flags in my mind. "My Doctor. Protected from the false God."

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." Had it been a better time and place, I would have scoffed and said something incredibly sarcastic, but it wasn't. Rose was slowly burning up, and some stupid Dalek was playing god.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space - every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." When she waved her hand, the Dalek in the centre was separated into tiny golden particles. "Everything must come to dust... all things. Everything dies." Rose looked to the side, and the Dalek's lined up all turned to golden particles. "The Time War ends."

"I will not die. I cannot die!" And then all there was were gold particles. I stared at Rose as she stood with her arms raise, her eyes staring ahead of her, while she shook violently.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go."

"How can I let go of this? I bring life..." My entire body quivered, and I somehow knew that Jack was alive again. And suddenly the pain in my chest increased, making my gasp silently and clutch at my chest again. What the hell was going on?

"But this is wrong!You can't control life and death!"

"But I can. The sun and the moon... the day and night. But why do they hurt...?"

"The power's gonna kill you and it's myfault." I tried to tell the Doctor that none of this was his fault, that Rose and I had made our own choices. But I couldn't. I couldn't get a damn word out due to how fast my heart was racing.

"I can see everything. All that is... all that was... all that ever could be." The Doctor suddenly stood up, looking at Rose as if he understood what she was talking about, and he probably did.

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"

"My head…"

"Come here."

"…it's killing me…"

"I think you need a Doctor." I watched the two step around, until they were facing each other. The Doctor gazed into Rose's eyes, as he gently leaned down and placed his lips on hers. As I watched the vortex leave Rose, and enter the Doctor, the pain in my chest gradually lessened until it was just a dull pain. The two parted slowly, before Rose suddenly passed out in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor handed her to me, before he stood in front of the TARDIS. When he exhaled slowly, the Time Vortex left his body and went back to the TARDIS. I watched silently as the doors closed quietly, and the TARDIS looked as normal as ever. The Doctor smiled, before he turned back towards Rose and I.

"Doctor… Jack can't come with us, can he?" The Doctor gave me a mildly surprised look, before it morphed into one of pity.

"No. He can't." I bit my lip, wanting to stay behind and help Jack, before I remembered that Electra had told that it would mess up the time stream.

"Do… Do you think he'll ever be able to die? I mean, if Rose brought him back to life, was it indefinitely?" Once more the Doctor gave me a surprised look, as if he didn't think I would know any of this.

"Don't know. But he's a fixed point in time. So I doubt he'll die any time soon." I forced out a chuckle, not wanting to cry. Crying wasn't something I did often.

"Somehow, that seems oddly fitting for Jack." The Doctor gave me a slightly forced chuckle in response, as we carried Rose into the console room, and placed her gently on the floor. The Doctor then went around hitting buttons, and flipping levers, in order to work the TARDIS. My eyebrows furrowed when the Doctor suddenly snapped his head towards me, as if he just realized something. I shifted nervously for a moment, before the Doctor asked,

"You didn't look into the Time Vortex, did you?"

"Well… Not directly, the light hurt my head too much for me to do that."

"Good." I rushed over to Rose when she started waking up.

"What happened?" I gave Rose a look of surprise, while the Doctor only looked a little surprised by the fact she didn't remember what happened.

"You don't remember, Rose?" I helped her sit up, and she sounded very confused about what was happening.

"It's like... there was this singing..."

"That's right! I sang a song and the Daleks ran away." I chuckled at the Doctor's response, secretly wishing that was what had happened.

"I was at home... no, I wasn't, I was in the TARDIS, and..." I looked towards the Doctor, wondering if I should fill in those gaps or not, when I saw him looking down at his hand. I followed the Doctor's eyes, looking at his hand, and was shocked when I saw his veins shimmer with a golden light for a brief moment, before disappearing. "I can't remember anything else..." I noticed the Doctor giving us uneasy looks, like he was nervous about something. Rose finally noticed the Doctor staring at us, making him smile. "Rose Tyler. Robin Williams." The Doctor let out a small laugh before he continued, "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona - not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place - they've got dogs with no noses." The Doctor laughed at his joke, while Rose giggled and rolled her eyes at him. I didn't laugh. I gave the Doctor a frown, the way he was talking was that he was going to die. Timelords don't die, they regenerate. "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's stillfunny!"

"Then, why can't we go?"

"Maybe you will. And maybe I will. But not like this." I frowned, knowing that he was changing. Without thinking about it, I stepped closer to the Doctor, and gave him a quick kiss, whispering just so he could hear me,

"Goodbye." I then stepped away; barely noticing the annoyed look Rose gave me. I did notice that she stood up, before telling the Doctor and I,

"You're not making sense! And you're acting really strange!" I shrugged, not wanting to tell her that this version of the Doctor was dying.

"I might never make sense again! I might have two heads. Or no head!" He laughed, while Rose gave him a nod with a bemused smile on her face. "Imagine me with no head!And don't say that's an improvement... But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're gonna end up with—" I watched as he was propelled backwards with a blast of gold light. I chewed on my lip in worry as the Doctor clutched his stomach, almost as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Rose rushed forward, concerned for the Doctor.

"Doctor!"

"Stay away!" Rose stopped, and stared at him wide eyed in confusion.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on." The Doctor tried to keep his tone light, I guess trying to keep Rose from panicking too much, despite the pain he seemed to be in.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that!" His eyes screwed up in terrible pain, making Rose and I give him both matching looks of concern. "Every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't you do something?" Rose sounded so horrified, so scared, that in the end he still might die. I stepped closer to Rose, as the Doctor told her,

"Yeah, I'm doing it now! Time Lords have this little trick, it's... sort of a way of cheating death. Except..." The Doctor made eye contact with Rose, as he told her, "It means I'm gonna change." I continued to frown as Rose shook her head, clearly not understanding what was happening. "And I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face." The Doctor laughed in an attempt to not scare Rose. "And before I go…"

"Don't say that."

"Rose… Robin…" I forced a smile onto my face as I stared at him, not really ready for him to go. But Rose and I can't both be freaking out, and I know a little more about what's happening then she does, so she deserves to be the one freaking out. "Before I go, I just wanna tell you both, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic." Rose looked at the Doctor, no trace of a smile on her face, as she stared at him upset and confused. "And d'you know what?" I smiled a very small, very real, smile as Rose shook her head and the Doctor told her, "So was I." Finally Rose gave the Doctor a smile, and nodded her head. The Doctor smiled back at the two of us, before he suddenly convulsed and orange energy explodes from his skin. I watched, slightly fascinated, as the energy came out of the neck of his shirt, the sleeves of his jacket, and the bottom of his pants. Rose and I both watched as the Doctor's hair lengthens, and his face changed. When the energy finally died down, an entirely different man was standing where the Doctor use to be. The man, the Doctor looked surprised for a moment, before he turned to look at us. "Helo! Okay—oo." I watched the new Doctor gulp, and run his tongue over his teeth. Although I thought that the old Doctor was a fairly attractive man, I have to say that the new Doctor was quite a looker. "New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right! Barcelona."

* * *

><p><strong>Mistressnmoon:<strong> I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! And I hope no one thought Robin is Mary sue-ish? I worried about that a little bit, and think that she was okay, but I'd like to know what everyone else thinks! And let me know if you found anything confusing, or found any errors, I was writing this a little bit late ^~^"


	6. The Christmas Invasion

**Mistressnmoon:** I had the hardest time getting this chapter done. First I accidentally delete the first 2,000 words, and had to re-write them. Then I decide I don't like about 1,000 words in the middle, and change what I had entirely and write a whole extra scene that I had originally excluded. And I feel like the whole chapter is choppy compared to the rest of the story, and to be honest I just don't like this chapter. I know what I'm doing now, but the point is I just really struggled with this chapter for some reason. But hey, I still managed to get it out before the 11th. In fact I would have been done with it sooner, but I just finished with my two week volunteer camp and that just takes over my life. But yeah. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Shara Raizel: <strong>Gotta love timy-whymie-ness! I'm not sure I'll be as successful as I'd like with it, but I'm going to try! (I read one story that is almost nothing but that!) And I'm glad you like her/what she brings to the story! I have many plans for her. And maybe? You'll just have to read to find out.

**aandm20:** Why thank you! I'm glad you love it so much! And thank you, I was worrying a bit about that, it seems there's a fine line between good characters and Mary-sues...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

After a terrifyingly bumpy ride, which was the first time I ever feared that the TARDIS might crash and kill us all, the TARDIS landed harshly at the Powell estate. Only moments after the Doctor had regenerated, he suddenly started talking about a million mile a minute, and acting as if he had lost his mind before suddenly declaring that he was going to take us to Rose's home as a present. Had it been a different time, and had I not been worrying about the Doctor's mental health, then I would have been upset that the Doctor hadn't offered to take me home. But since he had never met my family, and probably never would, I suppose it didn't occur to him to take me home. When the TARDIS had finally settled down, the Doctor nearly stumbled towards the door, and stuck his head out telling us,

"Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" I exchanged a worried glance with Rose, not sure how much I wanted to trust this new Doctor on his own, he seemed to be a little crazier then he ever had before. I noticed Rose's overwhelmed look, and decided to step out of the TARDIS to give Rose a moment alone to compose herself before seeing her family. When I stepped out, the Doctor seemed to finally notice Jackie and Mickey,

"Jackie! Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on." If I hadn't been worrying about the Doctor so much, I would have smirked and laugh at the Doctor as he stumbled away from the two, but instead I kept a close eye on the Doctor as he continued to act bizarre. "Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on..." The Doctor seemed to be thinking incredibly hard as he moved closer and placed his hands on Mickey and Jackie's shoulders. "Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush... OH!" A small smile formed on my face as the two jumped in shock at the Doctor's loud exclamation. But my smile quickly faded as I noticed the Doctor looking like he was sweating a lot, and breathing heavy. "I know! Merry Christmas!" I moved quickly, and was able to catch the Doctor before he hit the ground. I heard Rose leave the TARDIS as I held my hand up to the Doctor's mouth to check if he was breathing.

"What happened? Is he all right?" I glanced towards Rose, shrugging my shoulders to the best of my ability as I held up the, now skinny, Doctor.

"I don't know, he just keeled over! But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" I glanced at the Doctor's face, telling Mickey,

"This man is the Doctor." I glanced back towards Mickey, and saw the blank look he was giving me as he responded with,

"No really, where's the Doctor?" Rose gave the regenerated Doctor an uneasy look before she told Mickey and her mother,

"She's right, that's him. Right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

"What d'you two mean, 'that's the Doctor'? Doctor Who?" The Doctor remained motionless in my arms, and if it weren't for the fact I knew he was breathing then I would say that he looked like he was dead.

"It's THE Doctor. Now listen, why don't we get him up to your place before one of your neighbors thinks we killed him." My small joke got a small smile out of Rose, before she started leading me towards their apartment with Mickey and Jackie following her while giving the Doctor and I odd, confused, looks. I let out a soft chuckle, before carrying the Doctor bridal style after them. Once we got to the apartment, I placed the Doctor on the bed and Jackie produced a pair of men's pajamas, which I assumed belonged to a boyfriend of some sort. I was quick to shoo the others out of the room, and change the Doctor into the pajamas. When Rose asked me why I was the one changing him, I told her that since Mickey had gone home to get something or another, I was the next best thing; reminding her that I was from the 51st century, and having been friends with Jack nothing was too much for me. Besides, it's not like the Doctor would be completely naked. When I finished, I let Rose back into the room, and she immediately started tucking the Doctor in, trying to make him more comfortable. Only moments later Rose's mother came into the room, and handed Rose a stethoscope and told us,

"Here we go. Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it." I rolled my eyes at Jackie's comment, leaning against the wall as I watched Rose start to put the buds into her ears. "Though, I still say we should take him to hospital." I shook my head, muttering to myself,

"Terrible idea." Rose took the stethoscope out of her ears, and voiced our shared thoughts so that her mother could hear,

"We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race." I smirked as Rose cut her mother off before Jackie could even say anything. "No! Shush!" Even though Jackie still looked like she wanted to say something, she kept her mouth shut. I watched closely as Rose placed the stethoscope over the Doctor's left heart, and listened for a moment, before repeating her actions with the other heart. Rose let out a soft sigh of relief, at which I smiled, before she took the stethoscope out and said,

"Both working."

"Good, I'm glad their both working." Rose exchanged a small smile with me, before her mother asked us,

"What d'you mean 'both'?"

"Well, he's got two hearts."

"Oh, don't be stupid." I shook my head to myself as Jackie made her way towards the door, as if she were leaving. Rose stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, and told her mother,

"He has!" I chuckled as Jackie pause, and turned around to look at the Doctor.

"Anything else he's got two of?"

"Leave him alone." I smiled as Jackie shook her head in disbelief before she left the room.

"Hey Rose, while we have that stethoscope…" I laughed inside my head as Rose turned to give me an odd look, almost like she expected me to say something perverted as well. "Did you want to hear that second heart I told you about?"

"I wasn't expecting that." I gave a small grin, finally starting to feel much more open with Rose then I ever had before. My grin quickly changed into a smirk as I responded with,

"I know, you were expecting something… pervert? Just because I swing both ways, like a certain friend of ours, doesn't mean that I don't have any class. Besides, I don't flirt with my friends." Well, that wasn't entirely true, but I wasn't planning to flirt with Rose so she didn't need to know that.

"I didn't know that."

"Hm? Oh, I guess I just assumed that you knew, since I'm also from the 51st century… Anyways, how did we get to talking bout my sexual orientation? Why don't we get back the double heart listening topic?" Rose gave me a small nod, seeming to be distracted, until her stomach suddenly let out a growl of hunger.

"Maybe later, right now I'm starved." Once more I chuckled softly, before nodding my own head and turning towards the Doctor as Rose left the room to go find food. I turned towards the Doctor and spoke to him,

"She seems to be more shocked about this then I thought she would be… Makes me wonder if you know or not. Not that it matters much." I paused to let out a tired sigh, "God, I hope you wake up soon. She's doing so terrible about this, she just won't understand it until you explain it to her… I would just freak Rose out, she doesn't seem to like me that much Doctor. Sometimes I wonder if I should just go back to wandering on my own…." I paused once again, thinking about what I was doing before I stated to myself and the Doctor, "Gosh, look at me, complaining to a comatose man. Maybe food isn't such a bad idea after all." I shook my head at my silliness, before I turned and walked out of the room.

"Is that Harriet Jones?" My attention was instantly taken away from the thought of food, and given to Rose. Wasn't Harriet Jones a famous Prime Minister? I silently followed Rose into her living room, seeing a woman on the television. "Why's she on the telly?"

"She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age'. Keep on saying 'my Rose has met her'."

"Did more than that. Stopped World Was Three with her. Harriet Jones…" I gave Rose a small smile, as I watched the television that had Harriet Jones on it.

"Harriet Jones – what about those calling Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?"

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind." Rose let out a small laugh at Harriet's comment. "The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."

"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away." I grinned at the television; the human race sure was an interesting one, that's for sure. A moment later there was a knock on the door, and Rose went to answer it. I grinned when I heard Mickey asking Rose to go do something or another with him. I was quick to follow the two out the door, not wanting to get stuck with Jackie, and told Rose that I was going to go hang out in the TARDIS. My plans were to shower and eat, something I felt like I hadn't done in forever.

Shortly after I had finished taking my shower, I realized that the two outfits I owed were disgustingly dirty, and quickly decided that the Doctor wouldn't mind me borrowing clothes from the TARDIS's wardrobe. I looked around for a few minutes, trying to find something that I wanted to wear, before I finally found a shirt with a picture of an owl saying 'who?' on it. I then put on a pair of ripped jeans, and a knee length black coat. When I went to look for a pair of shoes, since mine had been destroyed by the defabricator, all I saw was a pair of brown hiking boots, the Doctor's old shoes, and about fifty pairs of converse. With a look of confusion, I picked out a pair of red converse. I could have sworn that there use to be more shoes in here. I suppose it doesn't matter. With a small shrug of my shoulders I made my way back to the console room. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion when I noticed that one of the monitors in the console room was on, the monitor that showed what is going on outside of the TARDIS. I peered at the screen, until I saw Mickey and Rose rushing out a taxi. With a frown I rushed towards the door, telling the TARDIS that I would be back later.

"What's going on!" The two turned to look back at me, before Rose shouted,

"I'll explain in a moment!" I continued to frown at the two as I followed them to Rose and Jackie's apartment. The first thing I noticed when we entered the apartment was that Jackie was talking on the phone,

"So, save us a chipolata…"

"Get off the phone!"

"It's only Bev! She says hello." I watched Rose take the phone from her mother,

"Bev? Yeah—look, it'll have to wait." Rose hung up the phone and looked at us, "Right, it's not safe, we've gotta get out—where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." I gave them all a confused look, thinking that it would be best to go to the TARDIS if we wanted to be safe, there wasn't much that could get into that. But I somehow doubt that Mickey or Jackie would be okay with that idea.

"That's only two streets away. What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I dunno! Peak District!"

"Okay, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then."

"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" I, for once, agreed with Jackie. I wanted to know what had happened, and why Rose felt we weren't safe here.

"Mum…" I noticed that Rose was staring intently at the corner of the room, and followed her vision. In the corner of the room was a new tree, a white tree. I frowned, wondering when they had gotten that.

"Where'd you get that tree?" I watched Jackie turn to look at it, not understanding Rose's concern. "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I thought it was you!"

"How can it be me?"

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!" I frowned at her logic, the main problem with that was that Rose didn't have any money with her.

"No, that wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" We all peered at the tree in confusion, and a sense of dread filled my senses. I noticed Rose pull her mother behind her right before the tree light up.

"Are you fucking joking?"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Rose and I shared a look of panic, before the tree started spinning. It started out very slow, before it started picking up speed. If it weren't for the fact that this was probably going to try to kill us, I would have laughed. Killer Christmas trees singing Jingle Bells? I don't think I've seen anything that crazy on Christmas since I was twelve, and the robot Santa had a minor glitch and started singing 'I'm a Little Teapot' while spinning in circles. Jackie let out a scream as the tree sped even faster. I flinched when the tree cut threw the coffee table without any effort at all.

"Go, go, go! Get out!" I gave Mickey a small smile as he picked up a chair,

"Don't stay too long Mickey!" I then followed Rose, who had gone to the Doctor's bedroom, while Jackie had gone straight to the door.

"We've got to save the Doctor!" I nodded in agreement, going over to the Doctor's bedside, trying to figure out the quickest way to carry the Doctor.

"What're you doing?" I gave a glare towards Jackie, while I told her,

"We aren't leaving him here!"

"Mickey!" I rolled my eyes as Jackie ignored me, thinking that it was about time for Mickey to be leaving the tree alone. "Leave it! Get out! Get out! Mickey! Get out of there!" It seemed that after a few moments of Jackie yelling at him, Mickey finally listened because not a minute later Mickey joined Rose and I in the bedroom.

"Just leave him!" I glared at the door again, very unhappy with everything Jackie was saying and doing.

"Get in here!" I rolled my eyes when Jackie huffed in frustration, and closed the door with more force then she needed to. While Jackie and Mickey moved the wardrobe in front of the door, while Rose leaned over the Doctor,

"Doctor, wake up!" I frowned, going to grab my sonic hair devices, thinking that they may be able to stop the tree, before I realized that I had left them in the TARDIS when I had taken my shower. I then saw the Doctor's leather jacket, and made a quick decision to grab the sonic screwdriver from the pocket. When I pulled the device from the coat pocket, I noticed that the wardrobe was shaking something violently. Moments later the tree had chopped the wardrobe to pieces, throwing Jackie and Mickey backwards.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!'

"Doctor!" Thinking quickly, I adjusted the settings on the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the tree, making it explode. It was then that I noticed that the Doctor was sitting up, something that surprised me.

"It's remote control." I handed his sonic screwdriver back to him, with a small smile on my face.

"Then who's controlling it?" The Doctor was quick to get out of bed, and make his way towards the front door. We all quickly followed the Doctor to the balcony. I looked over the edge, along with the Doctor, and saw three creepy looking Santa's holding trumpets

"That's them. What are they?"

"Shush!" While Rose was looking at the Doctor, I was staring at the robot Santa's. Something was odd about this, and I didn't like it. I noticed from the corner of my eye that the Doctor had raised his sonic screwdriver at the Santa's in a threatening manner, making them back away. The group moved closer to each other before they teleported themselves away.

"They're just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I men, no offence, but they're no much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off." I glanced towards Mickey, ready to tell him that a sonic screwdriver could probably do more damage then he thought, but the Doctor spoke before I even opened my mouth,

"Pilot Fish." I tossed the Doctor a confused expression, not fully understanding what he meant by that.

"What?"

"They were just Pilot Fish."

"Oh." It clicked in my head when he repeated his response. I knew what Pilot Fish were, and that really wasn't a good sign. My thoughts were quickly broken when the Doctor coughed, and was against the wall in pain. I frowned as everyone surrounded the Doctor, worried about his health. Now that I think about it, he really shouldn't have been out of bed right after waking up, Timelord or not.

"What's wrong?" My frown deepened when the Doctor started panting, clearly not feeling well.

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." My eyes widened in shock when I saw the golden energy, the vortex energy, escape the Doctor's mouth. For a brief moment I felt my second heart throb, before I focused my attention on what the Doctor was saying. "You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defense—that's you lot—and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year—" I took a step closer when the Doctor leaned forward, a groan escaping his lips.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"My head!" I watched Jackie kneel before the Doctor, holding him up. I frowned, wishing that there was something I could do to make the Doctor better.

"I'm having a neuron implosion. I need—"

"What do you need?"

"I need—"

"Do you need aspirin?" I rolled my eyes at the woman, thinking to myself that whatever medicine the Doctor might need wouldn't be so simple.

"I—"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno—Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need—"

"Liquid paraffin? Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?" I rolled my eyes at the woman again, thinking that if she would just shut up then the Doctor could finish talking, and tell us exactly what it was he needed.

"I need—"

"Is it food? Something simple? Uh—a bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up."

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" I grinned at Jackie's statement. My grin fell off my face when the Doctor lurched forward again, wondering just how much pain he was in.

"We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then—" I could feel my eyebrows furrow when the Doctor pulled an apple out of the robe he was wearing, and apparently as confused by this as I was, "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howards, sorry."

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry." My expression matched the Doctor's, as we both stared at the apple in confusion.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes." Suddenly the Doctor shouted out in pain, sinking to the floor as he struggled to say,

"Brain—collapsing—" I saw the Doctor grab onto Rose's upper arm, barely able to speak. "P—the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean… that something—something—Something's coming." The Doctor suddenly collapsed onto Rose, no longer conscious.

Nearly twenty minutes later we had gotten the Doctor back in the apartment, tucked him into bed, and Rose was checking on him again since he looked like he was in even worse shape then he was before. While Rose was checking on the Doctor, I waited awkwardly with Jackie and Mickey. I took the tea that Jackie offered me, mostly to be polite, as I watched Mickey set up his laptop.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?"

"Yeah. Keep a count of it." Jackie placed a cup of tea next to Mickey, holding onto the other one for Rose. "It's midnight. Christmas day." Rose made her way into the room, before sitting on the arm of the chair. Jackie was quick to hand Rose the last mug of tea before she asked,

"Any change?"

"He's worse. Just one heart beating." I slumped in my spot, silently noticing that my second heart was beating faster then it normally did when Rose mentioned that only one of the Doctor's hearts was working. And then a sudden, sharp, pain rushed through my chest. I winced in pain, before it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. I frowned, before my attention was grabbed by Mickey.

"Here we go, Pilot Fish."

"Oh, you're looking up Pilot Fish? I could have told you about those. I thought you knew what they were." I gave Mickey a cheeky grin when he looked at me with an annoyed look. "But by all means, keep explaining." The boy rolled his eyes at me, before turning his attention back to Rose,

"Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless—they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

"Do you mean like sharks?"

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them… now we get that."

"Something is coming…" I glanced towards the television when it suddenly went more static then it was before. "How close?"

"There's no way of telling, but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy." I watched as a distorted image suddenly appeared on the television, staring at it curiously.

"So it's close?"

"Funny sort of rocks." Rose and I exchanged a worried look, after she had looked at the screen, before we both stated,

"Those aren't rocks."

"Coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning." A loud roar suddenly came through the television as an alien was revealed, making me gasp and jump back. It didn't take long before the reporters, all over the world, were talking about the alien that had appeared on the television.

"Rose, take a look. I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way." I glanced at the computer, awkwardly looking at it over Mickey's shoulder.

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." I frowned, thinking that it wasn't highly likely. These weren't any aliens that lived near here, and while the Earth made a lot of noise, but I doubt that there's any reason that they would come to the Earth other then the Doctor. I looked back towards the laptop when I heard noise coming from it. There were four of the Sycorax on the screen, speaking a language that I didn't understand. "Have you seen them before?"

"No." I hesitantly told them,

"Erm… They're known as the Sycorax. I've seen pictures of them once or twice, but never had an encounter with them. In fact I really don't know anything about them other then their name, and what they look like… And it's not a language that I ever learned."

"How do you normally understand aliens?"

"The TARDIS translates alien languages inside our heads, all the time, wherever we are." I glanced at Rose, noticing from her tone that she was upset.

"So, why isn't it doing it now?"

"I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's… he's broken."

Not too much time passed, before Mickey and Rose were checking in on the Doctor and Jackie. While they checked on the other two, I stayed in front of the television boredly watching the news reports about the Sycorax's. It wasn't until I heard the front door opening that I got up from my spot on the couch.

He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking! There's this sort of… light, thing. Jason? Stop it!" I followed Rose and Mickey out of the apartment when they cautiously stepped outside. "Right now!" I followed the two over to the balcony, and frowned down at the mass of people that were walking in a zombie like state, with this strange blue light appearing every few minutes. It didn't seem like the family members were doing any good as they tried to stop the people that were being controlled, instead the people kept walking towards higher ground. I silently followed the people up to the roof, continuing to frown at them as they all made their way to the edge of the roof, before stopping. It looked, almost, like they were waiting for some type of command.

"What do we do?" I glanced towards Mickey, before looking back at the controlled people.

"Nothing. There's no one to save us. Not anymore." I heard the other two leave, as I bit my lip wondering what I could do to help. I might not be the Doctor, but I certainly wasn't going to sit around doing absolutely nothing. When nothing came to mind immediately, I decided to go back to the TARDIS. Maybe she'd be able to inspire me somehow. And it's not like I'm doing any good to Rose and her family, I'm pretty sure that they don't like me all that much. I heard someone talking when I entered the TARDIS, making me frown in confusion. When I was closer to the console, I realized that one of the screens was on, and the person that I heard speaking was Harriet Jones.

"I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor. If you're out there… we need you. I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor… If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him… the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us." I let out a soft sigh, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't be any good until he woke up. Not wanting to be distracted by the television, I leaned over a turned the monitor off. I then remembered the fact that I had my vortex manipulator, and could teleport myself onto the space ship. It's not like the other three would notice or care. I fingered my watch, before my memory reminded me that I still didn't have my sonic hair sticks. And that was something I wanted to have if I was going onto an aggressive alien ship. So I made my way back to my room, and made my way towards my dresser; where I had left my sonic devices. With a twist of my hair, they were snug against my head, and I was ready to go.

"Well… I hope that I'll be back soon TARDIS!" I gave a grin, as I pressed the necessary buttons on my watch. And after blinking I saw that I was on the Sycorax ship, next to Harriet Jones and three other men, in front of thousands of Sycorax. The other four gave me an odd look, as the Sycorax leader watched us. I titled my head towards them, quietly telling them, "Hi, I'm Robin Williams, I'm a friend of the Doctor's, and I'm here to help." Harriet gave me a small nod, and as she was about to speak the Sycorax leader stepped forward, gaining all of our attentions. We all followed the Sycorax leader's example, and stepped closer. I watched closely, with narrowed eyes, as the leader went to pull off his helmet.

"It's a helmet. They might be like us!" When the helmet was off, we could all see that underneath it was compose of bone and muscles, not at all like humans. "…or not." I frowned when the leader started to speak, not understanding a word of what he was saying. I really need to learn more languages, because this was just irritating.

" 'You will surrender, or I will release the final curse. And your people will jump.' " I glanced over at one of the men, noticing that he had a software of some sort that was translating what the Sycorax was saying.

"If I can speak." I shifted my eyes towards the man, the scientist, as he stepped forward.

"Mr. Llwellyn, you're a civilian!" So the man that Mr. Military man stopped was Mr. Llwellyn.

"No! I sent out the probe. I started it. I made contact with these people- this whole thing's my responsibility." Mr. Llewellyn pulled out of the other mans grasp, and stepped away from us, and closer to the Sycorax leader who was coming down the stairs in front of us. "With respect…. Sir. The human race is taking its first steps towards the stars, but… we are like children compared to you." I hid a smile, this man was impressive to me, he seemed like the type of man the Doctor would like. It didn't seem like the Sycorax agreed with my opinion, because they seemed to be very unimpressed. "Children who need help. Children who need compassion. I beg of you now… show that compassion." Once more my eyes narrowed at the Sycorax leader, when he didn't respond verbally. And before I could even blink, the Sycorax leader wrapped his whip around Mr. Llewellyn's neck; with a yell of pain, and a flash of blue, Mr. Llewellyn was a pile of bones. I glared at the Sycorax, anger swelling in my body.

"That man was your prisoner! Even your species must have articles of war, forbidding—" Once again the Sycorax leader used his whip, making the man a pile of bones on the floor. I clenched my teeth, trying to avoid getting the same treatment as the other two, which would happen if I were to open my mouth to the Sycorax. Harriet seemed to know the same thing, because she stopped the man with the tablet from stepping forward, and held up her ID for the Sycorax to see.

"Harriet Jones. Prime Minister."

" 'Yes. We know who you are. Surrender or they will die.' " The leader then turned his back to us, and stood next to a big threatening looking button.

"If I do surrender… how would that be better?" I frowned when the leader hovered his hand above the big red button, wondering what the hell that would do. Better yet how are they controlling the humans?  
>" 'Half is sold into slavery or one third dies.' " I bit my lip, thinking to myself that I really wasn't doing much good. Either way the Earth looses. " 'Your choice.' " I watched as Harriet closed her eyes, and opened them a moment later making the Sycorax leader hiss at her. Before Harriet had a chance to tell the Sycorax her choice, the leader turned and started speaking angrily. "The noise – the bleeping – they say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. Bring it on board." Before I could stop it, a cruse slipped through my lips, making Harriet and the man turn to me in confusion. I didn't answer the two's unasked question, more worried about what the hell Rose had done. Only moments later the TARDIS appeared, not in it's usual fashion since it was teleported aboard, and Harriet turned to me as if she were going to ask me if it were the Doctor. I gave her a small shrug, before quietly saying,<p>

"He was sick, really sick, the last time I saw him. I don't think it's him." And as if to prove my point, Rose walked out of the TARDIS, and with a scream the Sycorax grabbed her.

"Get off! Get off me!" Mickey then came out of the TARDIS in a frantic manner. Rose was quick to break Mickey's amazement when she yelled out, "The door! Close the door!" And Mickey did just that, he was barely able to close the door before a Sycorax grabbed him. They then roughly pushed the two to where we were standing, the leader yelling out in glee.

"Rose." I watched the two embrace each other tightly, clearly terrified. "Rose! I've got you. My Lord. My precious thing. The Doctor… is he with you?"

"No. we're all on our own." While I should have felt terror at the thought that the Doctor wasn't going to help us, I felt totally calm. I felt like the Doctor was here, that he would still save the day.

" 'The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet.' " I felt my blood run cold for a moment, worried about Rose's safety. If they hadn't hesitated to kill the other two men, then what would stop them from trying to kill Rose?

"But she can't."

"Yeah, I can."

"Don't you dare."

"Someone's gotta be the Doctor."

"They'll kill you." I narrowed my eyes at the Sycorax, still very angry at their leader, before I told Harriet and Rose,

"I won't let them." I kept my eyes on the leader as Rose stepped closer to him. The Sycorax muttered excitedly, even as Rose started speaking in a nervous tone.

"I, um… I address the Sycorax according to… article fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and um… the Gelth Confederacy…" I nearly growled as the leader began walking toward Rose. "A – as uh… sanctioned… by the Mighty Jagrafess… and.. Oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace…" There was a moment of silence before the Sycorax started laughing hysterically.

" 'You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die.' "

"Leave her alone!"

"Don't touch her!" My voice turned sharp as I glared at the Sycorax and told him,

"If you harm her in any way, you will die." Before I could follow through on my threat, a Sycorax restrained me. I struggled, still glaring at the leader as he circled around Rose.

" 'Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?' " The leader paused for a moment, as he raised his arms into the air. " 'We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness.' "My struggling increased when the leader hissed at Rose, making her whimper. " 'Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion…' "

"…Then your world will be gutted…" I suddenly stopped struggling, and stared at the Sycorax leader in confusion.

" '… Then you world will be gutted…' "I glanced between the leader and the man that had been translating what the Sycorax were saying, before it clicked in my head that I was hearing English. Which mean that the TARDIS was translating again, and that meant that she was all better! And that meant that the Doctor was no longer ill!

"And your people enslaved."

" 'And your people enslaved.' " The man looked up in confusion as he stated, "Hold on, that's English." I gave the man a grin, before my eyes flickered towards the TARDIS in anticipation.

"He's talking English."

"You're _hearing_ English."

"You're talking English." I chuckled as the leader quickly became upset by this thought.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" My smile grew as Rose pointed at the leader while telling him,

"That's English." She turned towards us, asking, "Can you hear English?" I nodded along with the others, my eyes going back toward the TARDIS as Mickey said,

"Yeah, that's English."

"Definitely English."

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" I chuckled to myself. That might be true, but we were certainly hearing English, and Rose was figuring out that the Doctor was awake.

"If I can hear English… then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means…" I grinned, as I kept my eyes on the TARDIS as the rest of our little groups slowly turned to look at the TARDIS. I let out a soft chuckle when I saw the Doctor standing in the TARDIS door, still in his stripped pajamas and dressing gown.

"Did you miss me?" I grinned at the man, and had I been close enough I would have smacked him upside the head for being so late to the party. Again the Sycorax leader tried to use his whip, attempting to turn the Doctor into a pile of bones, but he failed. The Doctor caught the whip with ease, tugged it away from the Sycorax leader, and tossed it away. "You could have someone's eye out with that!" The leader let out an angry roar, before he tried to attack the Doctor with his staff. But the Doctor was quick to snatch it from the leader, and break it over his knee. And the Doctor then threw the pieces to the side as well, while telling the leader, "You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." I laughed, almost clutching my stomach, at the incredulous look the leader sent the Doctor. After pointing at the leader warningly, the Doctor made his way to Mickey.

"Mickey! Hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!" The Doctor turned towards Rose and I, his grin matching the one on my own face. "Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses…" I chuckled for moment, for once the 'British cure-all' had actually worked. I was surprised when the Doctor suddenly became serious with us. "Now… first thing's first… be honest. How do I look?" And with that comment my grin was back.

"Um… different."

"Good different or bad different?"  
>"Not that you weren't attractive before Doctor, but you're certainly 'pretty boy' material now." I continued to give the Doctor a grin, even as he gave me an odd look. He seemed to get over my odd statement fairly quickly as he asked,<p>

"Am I… ginger?" I shook my head at him, as Rose looked at his hair and told him,

"No, you're just sort of brown." This seemed to upset the Doctor, as he turned away pouting about not being a ginger.

"Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." The Doctor quickly turned back around and pointed at the two of us. "And you two, Rose Tyler, Robin Williams, fat load of good you two were –you gave up on me, and you ran away—oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger." I gasped at the Doctor for a moment, shocked that he thought I had ran away, seriously what gave him that impression? Though I guess I hadn't really stayed near Rose or the Doctor, and had left to a strange alien ship on my own…

"I'm sorry-who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor." Rose and I both glanced towards Harriet and told her,

"He's the Doctor."

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" The Doctor walked towards Harriet, trying to explain that he was still the same man in a different body.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face-well, new everything."

"But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens… wasn't the war… it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God." The Doctor bent over a little to ask her,

"Did you win the election?" I chuckled quietly to myself, why else would she be here?

"Landslide majority."

"If I might interrupt!" I flinched when the Sycorax leader suddenly yelled at us, having momentarily forgotten him. The Doctor twirled around,

"Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!"

"Who exactly are you?" And wasn't that the question? Wasn't that always the question?  
>"Well. That's the question."<p>

"I demand to know who you are!" I giggled when the Doctor shouted out, imitating the Sycorax's rough voice,

"I DON'T KNOW! See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I- I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" I raised an eyebrow when the Doctor looked towards Rose and I, "Sexy?" He winked at us, and I let out an unattractive snort. Hadn't I already told him he was attractive? "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I gonna react when I see this?" The Doctor then pointed to the big red button with a nearly insane grin on his face. "A great big threatening button." He then ran up the stairs, and laughed as he did so. "A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" I watched the Doctor bend down and open a small door to reach the controls. "And what've we got here? Blood?" The Doctor dipped his finger in the dark liquid, and brought it to his lips. I scowled, and said,

"Oh… That is disgusting." The Doctor ignored me entirely, and kept ranting about the controller.

"Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron. Ahh. But that means…. Blood control—Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!" While the Sycorax's grin fell, my own grin grew. This meant that those people were totally safe, there was no way that they could be controlled to kill themselves, self preservation would kick in before that would happen; in theory at least, unlike the Doctor I had never actually seen blood control, only heard about it. "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos… I really don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed… then I just wanna do this." The Doctor then pressed the button, releasing the people from the control they were under. The rest of our group didn't seem to know this as they yelled out,

"No!"

"You killed them!" I glanced at Rose and Harriet, with my eyebrow raised. Did they really think the Doctor would push the button if he thought it would kill all those people?

"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live." Once again I let out an unattractive snort escape my lips, and barely contained my laughter. Allow? Yeah, right.

"Allow? You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control it. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis—you can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." I rolled my eyes, naturally that would be the next thing out of his mouth, intergalactic laws be screwed.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that - of course you could. But why? Look at these people." I grinned and gave a small wave when the Doctor gestured towards the humans and myself, and spoke in a very passionate way. "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- no, hold on…" He paused for a moment, a moment in which I realized that he was quoting 'The Lion King'. "Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or…" And without missing a beat, the Doctor grabbed a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding us, and ran down the steps to stand in the empty space in front of the TARDIS. He then raised the sword into the air and told the Sycorax, "I challenge you." The Sycorax all busted into laughter, clearly they didn't think highly of the Doctor standing in front of them in his nightgown. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" I watched, very unimpressed, as the Sycorax leader stepped down the step, and pulled out his sword.

"You stand as this world's champion." The Doctor started shrugging off his dressing gown, before telling the Sycorax,

"Thank-you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." I was quick to catch the Doctor's gown when he threw it at me, and since I could hit him on the head or arm, I yelled at him.

"I'm not a coat rack Doctor!" I couldn't help but giggle when the Doctor turned and gave me a dramatic eye roll, before he became serious again while he asked,

"So—you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" I resisted the urge to give the Doctor a funny look and instead looked towards the leader when he let out a hiss. The two then started their duel for the planet by kneeling by their swords. The Sycorax leader then asked the Doctor,

"For the planet?"

"For the planet." They then stood, and held their swords at the ready, before they ran at each other and began to fight. I chewed on my lip when the Doctor was thrown aside, and the Sycorax leader laughed at the Doctor. After straightening himself up, the Doctor and the leader started to fight again. When the Sycorax leader swung his sword at the Doctor Rose shouted out,

"Look out!" I gave her a quick look with my eyebrow raised as the Doctor spoke, before turning my attention back to the fight.

"Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." Rose watched the two fight with a terrified expression, while I bit my lip in worry as the Doctor led the fight up the staircase. "Bit of fresh air?" I watched, my eyes opening a bit in shock, as the Doctor hit a button that led to a platform on the outside of the spaceship. How the hell did he know that was there? I shook the thought out of my head, and quickly made my way out onto the platform with the rest of the humans, and a few Sycorax, following me. We all stood and watched the two fight, until the Sycorax leader managed to scratch the Doctor on his nose. Rose began to run forward when the Doctor let out a small groan of pain, only to be stopped by the Doctor holding out a hand to stop her and told her,

"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." The Doctor the wiped his nose, and the fighting resumed. Only a few minutes later the Doctor was knocked backwards to the ground. The Sycorax leader used this to his advantage; a scream was on the edge of my throat as I grimaced at the sight of the leader cutting off the Doctors hand. The hand and sword both fell off the side of the ship, but rather then a pained expression being on the Doctor's face, his face looked angry more than anything. "You cut my hand off."

"YAH! Sycorx!" I ignored the Sycorax leader in favor of watching the Doctor stand up with a curious expression on my face.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance... I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy... to do this." I watched as, right before my eyes, the Doctor's arm grew back. How the hell does he do that? I know that Time Lords are crazy, but I didn't know they could re-grow limbs after they regenerated.

"Witchcraft."

"Time Lord."

"Doctor!" I then noticed that Rose had grabbed a sword from one of the Sycorax, and thrown it towards the Doctor; who caught the sword and spun it around. Showoff.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?"

"No arguments from me!" The Doctor and myself both grinned, before he turned back to the Sycorax leader and said,

"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand…. It's a fightin' hand!" Once more an unattractive snort made its way past my lips when I heard the Doctor speaking in a Texan accent. I managed to stop my laughter when the Doctor ran at the leader, and the fighting resumed. Unlike my fellow onlookers, who winced when the Doctor jabbed the Sycorax leader hard in the stomach, I let out a loud cheer; only to flush when everyone looked at me with strange looks. Because of this I made sure to keep quiet when the Doctor hit the Sycorax leader two more times in the stomach, which caused him to fall to the ground before the Doctor held his sword to the Sycorax leader's neck.

"I win."

"Then kill me."

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes." I wasn't able to hold back my flinch when the Doctor spoke again, this time angrier, and much more serious, then I had heard him since he woke up.

"Swear on the blood of your species." This time the Sycorax leader answered with his breathing labored,

"I swear." And just like that, the Doctor sounded cheerful again,

"There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" I watched with a large grin as the Doctor jabbed his sword into the ground, and Harriet let out,

"Bravo!" After a moment, I rushed forward with Rose, grins on both of our faces.

"That says it all. Bravo!"  
>"Nicely done, Doctor"<p>

"Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!" I continued to grin while I placed the dressing gown, which I had held onto during the fight, onto the Doctor's shoulders. Rose was quick to actually put the dressing gown on the Doctor, rather then just letting it rest on his shoulders. "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" I quirked an eyebrow at the Doctor when he pulled out a satsuma out of the dressing gown pocket, and heard Rose giggle. "A Satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers – he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" I chuckled, and followed the other two towards the door. While we were walking, the Doctor tosses the Satsuma in the air and caught it again.

"You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old Satsuma." Suddenly I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, no sound being emitted since it was set on vibrate, and pulled it out to see who was calling me. I let a small frown appear on my face when I saw the name: Jack Harkness. "Who wants a Satsuma?" I jumped, and lost my grip on my phone, when I suddenly heard the Sycorax leader let out a loud roar. And as the Doctor threw the Setsuna behind him, I watched my phone slid off the edge. I let out a sad sigh, before registering that the Sycorax leader was no longer on the ship, and that I could hear his screams.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." We all silently followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS, and the next time anyone spoke was when the Doctor told the Sycorax, "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet… when you tell them of its riches –its people- its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It. Is. Defended." And not seconds later we were back on Earth, having been teleported back along side of the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" I nearly told Rose that we were on Earth, but cut myself short since I decided that I really shouldn't insult her, she probably meant which street were we on.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" I gave a small smile in Mickey's direction, as he laughed loudly and jumped up and down in glee. The Doctor was quick to hold his hand up, as the engines started up, and tell Mickey,

"Wait a minute… wait a minute…" The Doctor and I both grinned once the ship had left, and Mickey shouted,

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" I gave Mickey a funny look, but Rose jumped on Mickey's back.

"Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!" I laughed, for different reasons then the other two, Mickey just wasn't nearly as impressive as the Doctor. Rose then surprised the assistant man by giving him a hug, after she jumped off of Mickey's back. I felt a little left out when the Doctor and Harriet gave each other a hug. I had missed their previous conversation, but heard Harriet tell the Doctor,

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Everyday you're sending out probes and messages and signals – this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed… more and more. You'd better get used to it." It is during this century that everything changes, not that Harriet needs to know that.

"Rose!" I glanced towards Rose's mother, wondering how the hell she found us.

"Mum!"

"Oh! Talking of trouble!" I smiled softly when Rose ran towards her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!" I followed Mickey over to where Rose and Jackie were standing, listening to what the others were standing.

"You did it too! It was the tea! Fixed his head!"

"That was all I needed – cup o' tea." So that's what cured the Doctor? How… Ironic.

"I said so!"

"Look at him!"

"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor?" I rolled my eyes, thinking of how many times she had already been told he was the Doctor, before Jackie suddenly noticed Harriet, "Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

"Come here, you." The Doctor then held out his arms to Jackie, who threw her arms around him. Rose and Mickey were quick to join the hug, while I stayed off to the side, not feeling that I was really a part of this group. The Doctor was one of Rose's friends, while Rose seemed to barely consider me a friend; naturally her family didn't like me as much as they liked the Doctor.

"Aww! Are you better?"

"I am, yeah!" I gave the group a small, nearly sad, smile as I watched them chat among themselves; it was times like this that I thought that I shouldn't travel with the Doctor. After all he didn't choose me to come with him like he chose Rose, I was a tag-along. And that had been fine when Jack traveled with us, he was another tag-along. But he wasn't with us anymore.

I jumped, along with everyone that wasn't part of the government, as a beam of green lights shot up from four points and met in the middle to create a fifth point. That point then shot the spaceship, destroying it.

"What is that? What's happening?" I frowned up at the sky, broken from my previous thoughts.

"That was murder."

"That was defense. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving."

"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today - Mr Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case - we have to defend ourselves." It was times like this that I was really glad that I didn't live in this century, and that I wasn't in charge of the government.

"Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." Although I disagree with her method, this was probably for the best. The Doctor can't always be here to save the day, and even the Doctor can make mistakes.

"Then I should've stopped you."

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" I then noticed just how threatening, and angry, the Doctor really was as he stepped towards Harriet.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"No, you're right. Not a single word." I watched the Doctor curiously as he paused for a few seconds, before he amended what he had previously stated. "Just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it!"

"Six." After that the two stared at each other in a silent battle of wits, before the Doctor walked around Harriet and approached the assistant man. The Doctor then pulled off ear piece the man was wearing, and spoke to him softer then any of us could hear. I gave him a curious look as he walked away, leaving the other man confused, and Harriet just plain alarmed. I was quick to join the Doctor and the others as we walked towards the TARDIS, needing to move it closer to the Tyler's apartment complex. Harriet yelled after the Doctor, wanting to know what he had said, until we had all disappeared in the TARDIS.

A quick trip later we were at the apartment complex, and the Doctor ushered the Tyler's, and Mickey, out the door telling them that he would be up after he changed. He tried to usher me out as well, but I shook my head and refused to leave.

"Sorry Doctor, but I don't do the family thing anymore." I noticed the odd look the Doctor was giving me, but didn't feel the need to elaborate if he wasn't going to ask me personally. Besides, I wasn't planning on sticking around much longer, the Doctor and Rose didn't need a tag-along and they would get along just fine without me.

"Anymore? What does that mean?" I narrowed my eyes at the Doctor, wondering where this sudden curiosity in my life came from, before I told him,

"Just what it sounds like. I used to, but then I grew up." I paused for a moment, before I continued, "I'll be in my room, you'd best go get dressed, you don't want to miss the festivities." Without waiting for a response, I made my way past the Doctor and towards my room. I gave a sad look around the room, before I started pulling all my stuff out and packing it. And by all my stuff, I mean the three pairs of clothing in my room, and that phone Electra had given me. Once I had everything packed up, I slung my backpack onto my back, and opened my mouth to tell the TARDIS goodbye.

"Well, Ms. TARDIS, it's been fun. But I've got to go now. I hope I see you again someday, it'd be too boring without you in my life." I gave the TARDIS a pat, before setting my watch to a random date in the future, and disappeared from the spot I was standing.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistressnmoon: <strong>Yeah... sorry that this chapter was so choppy, and that Robin didn't really have a major role in it. But my thought was that she doesn't really feel like she gets along with the Tylers and Mickey, and thus she tried not to say a whole lot around them... but I'm not entirely sure if that got across or not. So yeah, even though I don't like the chapter all that much, I hope that you did!


	7. Greeks Bearing Gifts

**Mistressnmoon:** Hey guys! So part of the reason I got this out so quick is because it's so short. Now that isn't because I broke up an episode, but rather this is an episode from Torchwood, and it's one of those episodes that doesn't really feature Jack in it that much. So... I like to think of this as a nice little filler chapter. It's fairly boring to me, and to be honest there isn't much going on. But I decided, after writing three pages of what will now be the next chapter (which I'm very excited to write), that I wanted one with Jack. And I couldn't do it after because I already know what I'm doing for the next to chapters. So instead you guys get a filler chapter. Yay? Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>aandm20:<strong> It's okay, Robin is going to have a few fun adventures, and then possibly meet up with the Doctor. But she'll see him again at somepoint :D

just. .unlikely: Ah, thank you! And I'm really happy to hear that you like my character/story! It makes me really happy to see reviews like yours :)

Hetalia-EnglandthePirate: Thank you! I'm glad to hear you think so :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

After flailing my arms for a moment, I finally gathered my balance, and managed to not fall flat on my face. I really did hate using my watch; it was like using a bike after having been driving around in a sports car, compared to the TARDIS at least. With a sigh, I glanced around and saw the giant reflective mirror sculpture thing that was in front of me. And according to the note Electra left me, which I had finally read, Jack was in there with the new Torchwood team; not the team that had blown up the Sycorax spaceship. Well… I doubt that the team was there since it was well past midnight, but if I know Jack then he was probably living in there. Not to mention that they probably had some type of security system, which is why I glanced around and when I saw that nobody was in sight I yelled out,

"Jack! Get your ass out here!" I waited for a few minutes, and when he didn't show up, or make note of the fact he was living underground, I yelled out, "Jack! Don't forget that you owe me a drink, you trigger-happy idiot!" My entire body stiffened when I felt someone hugging me from behind. Before I could stop myself,

I jabbed the person in the stomach, and flipped them over my shoulder. A gasp was quickly exhaled from my body when I saw that it was Jack. "Well shit. You should know better then to sneak up on me, Jack." Jack let out a pained chuckle, before he stood up, and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"I've been through worse, Red." This time I let out a chuckle of my own, thinking back to the Dalek's, and how Jack couldn't really die.

"I would imagine so." It was then that I noticed we were just standing on a piece of tile, no longer walking. I raised an eyebrow at Jack, wondering why the hell we weren't moving, when we suddenly started moving down. I watched in amazement, this place was truly amazing. When we reached the bottom, I turned to Jack and gave him a wink while joking, "It's bigger on the inside." I grinned when I heard Jack laughing, stuttering out,

"It sure is Red." We stood in silence for a minute or two, before Jack started walking towards a staircase, and I was quick to follow him towards what looked to be an office. "So, what are you doing here Red?" Once we reached the office, that I believed belonged to Jack, I slid into a chair across the desk from where Jack was sitting.

"I'm here for that drink you owe me." The two of us had a small stare off, before I let out a scoff and asked, "Why the hell do you think I'm here?"

"Why aren't you with the Doctor Robin? And where the hell is he?" I averted my eyes, and bit my lip, not wanting to answer. I made the mistake of looking up, and once I saw Jack's face I told him,

"I don't know. I left him and Rose, so I don't know where they are, and they don't know where I am." Jack threw me a concerned look, silently asking me why I left. "I didn't belong with them Jack, they're… They're so much better then me. I couldn't do anything when he Sycorax attacked Jack. I use to be able to storm in there, and do something to stop them. But I couldn't do anything. So I left." I glanced away again, and quickly spoke up before Jack could say anything, "Enough about me. What about your team? And don't forget about that drink… though I think that'll have to wait until tomorrow since it's so late…" Jack let out a sigh, before he turned around and pulled out glasses and alcohol. I gave a grin as he started pouring the amber liquid into the glasses, and started telling me all about his team.

I'm sure by the time his team joined us in the morning, completely sober with no sleep, I knew just about everything there was to know about his team and then some. Though I knew about them, they didn't know anything about me; which is why Ianto was shocked when he came into Jack's office with coffee to find the two of us laughing hysterically. My laughter died a bit, as I gave the man a smile, and stood up to introduce myself.

"Hello, you must be Ianto. I'm Robin. Robin Williams, an old friend of Jack's."

"Just call her Red." I turned and gave Jack a glare, before laughter escaped my lips, and I forced myself to turn back to Ianto.

"Sorry about him, I try to teach him manners but he just never seems to learn. But as I was saying, pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Would you like any coffee?"  
>"Nah, don't do coffee. Not my thing in the least." After that Ianto left Jack's coffee on his desk, and left the room. Once he was gone I turned to Jack and told him, "He's cute. And you like him."<p>

"No I don't Red."

"Sure you do, you like everyone." I stuck my tongue out at the man, before he opened his mouth to talk.

"Have you forgotten what I told you already?" I squeaked, and pulled my tongue back in my mouth; it had been way too long since I had seen Jack. "Come on, Owen wants us in the autopsy room."

"By us you mean you. But I'm coming." I chuckled, and followed Jack out of his office and to the autopsy room. The two gave me an odd look when I arrived with Jack. "Hi, Gwen and Owen, right? I'm Robin. Nice to meet you."

"That's Doctor Owen Harper." Without even thinking about it I rolled my eyes at the man, and asked sarcastically,

"Do I look like I care if you're a doctor?" I grinned when he didn't answer, and instead the woman standing with Jack and myself on the balcony answered,

"Nice to meet you too, are you joining the team?" I glanced between Jack and Gwen, laughter bubbling in the back of my throat.

"I don't think so. Just paying Jack a visit." She gave me a nod, and I could see that she was curious about Jack's past. I bet if Jack weren't here then his team would be asking me endless question about him, because from what he told me his team didn't know anything. Aside from the fact he had the Doctor's hand. I mean they didn't know that it belongs to the Doctor, but still. At some point, when I finally started paying attention to the conversation, Gwen was singing the human body parts song while Owen was throwing things at he to try and get her to stop singing.

"Stop singing!'

"The leg bone's connected to the hip bone…"

"Please stop singing. Anything to stop you singing." Jack and myself both burst into laughter, finding their actions super amusing. They clearly liked each other, which is a minor issue since Gwen had a long term, really serious, boyfriend.

"I dunno what you two are laughing at!" I ducked, and laughed more, when Owen started throwing things at the two of us. "Stop singing. Please don't sing, please don't sing. Not listening, lalala. Right, okay." Owen kept throwing things, and I saw that he was throwing them at their last teammate, the ever lovely Toshiko.

"What's going on?" I bit my lip slightly, feeling bad that the woman clearly was feeling left out. Even more so since I really didn't know these people while she did.

"You know the skeleton we found at the building site. Well, Amanda Burton here has just completed the post mortem."

"Okay I can explain…"

"As you may remember at the building site, Owen said this was a woman killed by a single gunshot." I barely held back my grin, seeing that this was leading towards some major teasing.

"Yeah ok I'd been there like a minute."

"Since then he has had to tweak some of his initial conclusions. The first being that this isn't in fact a woman but a man." I grinned, and glanced at Jack to see my own humor reflected in his eyes.

"A young man. A very girly man."

"But still, ultimately, a man. Then there was the cause of death, Owen said GSW, uh uh, the correct answer was…"

"Unidentified trauma but…"

"Unidentified trauma?" I glanced towards Toshiko, the only one who didn't know what that meant.

"Umm. You see it's in RTA's when something like a steering column or a post goes into a body at great velocity. But the one thing that could be ruled out was…"

"Gunshot wound…" I chuckled when Gwen suddenly hit the balcony bar, as if she was trying to imitate a buzzer

"Gunshot wound! Was there, in fact, any part of your prognosis that was right?"

"I got that it was a… skeleton."

"Yes you did!" Gwen placed one of her fingers on her nose, and pointed at him. I laughed along side of Jack, and after quickly introducing myself to Toshiko, who seemed rather distracted, I followed him up to his office as he dialed on his phone. Toshiko was quickly following the two of us to his office. I took no time in making myself comfortable on the chair that I had been sitting in earlier. I placed my back against one arm of the chair, and let the back of my knees rest on the other arm as Jack paced about his office.

"Jack um… Robin…. So you know anything about Greek mythology?" I rolled my eyes at Jack when he spoke into his phone,

"Security Visa, 45895 Harkness."

"I know a bit Toshiko." Jack sat down in his seat, the same one he sat in last night as he told her,

"I know a little too, why?"

"You ever heard of Philoctectes? It came up in a pub quiz." Then why not just look it up online? Maybe it just wasn't something she thought was worth looking up.

"You went to a pub quiz?"

"Yeah. No I love pub quizzes, down at the Prince of… Tights." Jack and I both looked at her, not really believing what she was saying. But if Jack wasn't going to question his employee then I wasn't going to question her either.

"Philoctetes was an archer recruited to fight in the Trojan War, he got in an argument and was marooned on the island of Limnos for about ten years."

"Just left there?" Neither Jack nor I answered, and Toshiko started to wander out of Jack's office. But before she reached the door Jack called out to her,

"Hey what's happening with that list for UNIT?"

"Hmmm…. Oh yeah I'm still working on it." She seems to be very distracted… I wonder if this is how she normally acts?

"Right well… you know… when you're ready." Toshiko paused, almost as if she wanted to talk, before she walked out. I frowned, turning to Jack to ask if that's how she normally acts, when he talked into his phone,

"Prime minister, is this a secure line ? Can you tell me why Torchwood operations have become part of your security briefings to the leader of the opposition ? The deal is…" I pouted, before I left Jack's office in search of lunch.

After finding lunch, and making it back into the office without any fuss, I saw Toshiko standing in the room with the alien technology they had found with the skeleton. I met with Jack at the doorway, and we both stood there as Jack told Toshiko,

"So I've just come from a really interesting conversation with a detective inspector."

"Right." I frowned at the woman, thinking that she still seemed to be highly distracted, more so then she sounded like from Jack's stories. I trailed after Jack, as he entered the room, until the two of us were standing near the alien technology they had uncovered.

"Interesting because, firstly, the man had the biggest hands I'd ever seen and secondly because of the story he told me about you saving a woman and her kid from being murdered by her ex-husband?"

"Yeah.. No I was going to tell you about that." I stared at the woman, my eyes narrowed on her, while I asked her,

"Then why haven't you?" She looked between Jack and myself, probably feeling a bit cornered, before she looked away from either of us and answered my question.

"I dunno. It wasn't a work thing. Just a thing. Stuff happens all the time that's not pertinent to here." I raised an eyebrow at the woman, before skeptically asking,

"So… you do this all the time then?"

"You secretly fight crime, is that it Tosh?" I glanced at Jack for a moment, realizing that he was more upset then he was showing. He worries about his friends when he thinks something is wrong; one time he followed me for a week after I stood him up before telling me that he thought I was pregnant, which hadn't ended well for him. Anyways, if he was worried about Toshiko, then there was probably something wrong, unless Jack thinks she's pregnant in which case he's going to end up stranded on another planet.

"I didn't want it to look like I was showing off."

"The guy they arrested, Henderson said you heard him muttering to himself as he was walking along and that's what tipped you off." My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion when I heard what Jack had said. Why would someone be muttering about it? Honestly, when people are about to commit a crime or kill someone they usually are very silent and act creepily normal.

"Humm. Couldn't really work out what he was saying at first and then I, it was like, Jesus!" I turned towards her, my confused expression still in place, as she tried to laugh it off like it was nothing; when clearly something was up.

"That's weird, cos when I'm about to murder someone I'm really careful not to talk to myself about it while I'm on the street." I nodded in agreement; glad that Jack's statement echoed my earlier thoughts.

"No, sure. I mean that's lesson one." Jack and I both made a non-committal humming noise, and after an awkward moment of silence Toshiko asked,

"I was wondering how you were getting on with this?" I glanced towards the machine, silently wondering to myself what the hell it was.

"It's ongoing."

"Can you dismantle it?" I glanced at her, curious as to why she would want to dismantle it.

"Like I said, it's ongoing." I nearly wacked Jack on the back of his head for being so rude, but refrained from doing so since it was his team after all. Toshiko turned around, like she was going to leave, when she suddenly looked back at Jack and myself. I noticed her flinch slightly, before she started staring at Jack in wonderment. Jack also noticed her staring at him, because when she didn't say anything he asked her,

"What? Have I got something on my face? Is it food?"

"No sorry, I zoned out." I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering why she seemed to be so out of it. It wasn't because I was here, was it?

"Well listen that was a good save Tosh. Well done…" Toshiko was quick to thank him, and leave. I watched her walk away, a small frown on my face.

"Since when were you Mr. Mysterious?" Jack turned to me, all serious, as he tried to give me a strict face.

"Robin. I've been alive for so long, I have to be secretive." For a moment we had a stare off, before I broke it and turned towards the door.

"I know. More then you think I do." I started walking towards the door, and paused at the door for a moment to say, "And I'm going to go take a nap in your office, hope you don't mind."

Several hours later, after being woken up, and one rather explanation of what was going on from Owen, I was standing on the balcony next to Jack, him holding the transporter they had found. It didn't take long before Toshiko entered the hub with a blonde woman following her closely. I averted my eyes, a little uncomfortable, when the blonde started flirting with Toshiko. Because of this I was quick to interrupt the two by asking them as question, while Jack help up the transporter.

"Is that what your looking for?"

"Robin! Jack!" I walked behind Jack as he walked around the balcony, and down the stairs towards the two women.

"Friend of mine, lets call him Vincent. That was his name after all. Regular guy, girlfriend. Likes his sport, likes a beer. Starts acting a little strange, a little distracted. Suddenly he disappears for a couple of months. He comes back and we've got to start calling him Vanessa. Since then I've always been a little nervous when a friend behaves out of character." Ah Vincent. Not the man's name, but an interesting fellow. I remember what that happened. Regardless, Jack and I stared at the blonde woman, until I spoke up,

"I'm sorry, but we haven't been properly introduced, have we?" Jack leaned over the railing,

"Jack Harkness, and Robin Williams! My guess is your not from around these parts ! Now this," I glanced towards Jack, shifting my eyes away from the woman, to see him holding up the transporter. "This, huh. Is incredible." Jack and I then walked around the room, and somehow exited behind Toshiko and the other woman.

"And do you know what it is, Toshiko?" Toshiko looked at me, after I had spoken, before she glanced between Jack and me.

"It's a transporter. Mary was a political prisoner, she was exiled here. Look, Robin, Jack…"

"You got half of that right, dear. Mary, it is Mary right? Do you wanna tell her the really interesting bit?" Mary continued to stare at Jack and I, and when she didn't answer my question Jack started talking,

"No? Ooh chatty isn't she? I don't know how you got a word in edgeways, Tosh. It's a two man transporter. But whatever you people may be, you may be squids for all I know. A two squid transporter, room for one prisoner and one guard! You wanna tell us what happened to the guard Mary?" And finally, the woman started speaking,

"I killed him! But I was disturbed." I glanced away from the moment, just for a second, when the door to the hub opened and the rest of the Torchwood team slowly entered the room. Mary barely even acknowledged the team as she continued to keep her attention on Jack and myself. "Then another came, a soldier." I noticed Gwen had entered the room behind Jack and I, while Qwen had entered the room behind Mary. "He tried to shoot me. So I plunged my new human hand into his chest and plucked out his heart!" I barely shifted my eyes when Ianto entered the room, standing next to Owen who stated,

"And that's what you've been doing since."

"This form needs to be fed." I kept my eyes on Mary as she wandered between where Owen and Ianto were standing, and where Jack and myself were standing.

"All the punctures, all about the size of a fist. All those people, you killed all those people."

"I fled before any more soldiers came, I had so much to explore! And how I loved this body, so soft so wicked." I gave the woman a frown when she then touched herself in a rather suggestive manner. "Such powers body has in this world ! Within a few years the forest had gone. Transporter was safely buried under the spread of the city, I didn't care. I wasn't exactly in a hurry to get home." Jack and I both glared at her before we both shouted at her,

"And you've been killing ever since!" I noticed from the corner of my eye that Toshiko was putting on a necklace, before my full attention was placed on Mary again.

"I knew there might come a time when my situation here became complicated. But I was safe as long as I knew where the transporter was." So that means she's been in the area forever, and that she knew the moment that Torchwood had the transporter.

"And then the machine was uncovered."

"As soon as the air touched its surface I could feel it." I glared at the woman as she continued talking, only dropping my glare when Toshiko suddenly shouted out,

"Owen, no!" Before I could blink, Mary had grabbed Toshiko from behind and was holding a knife to her throat. I continued to glare at the woman, before telling her with a cold fury,

"Let her go." At eh same time Jack shouted out,

"Let her go! Mary! Let her go!" Mary simply ignored us, and instead told Toshiko,

"Toshiko, tell them to give me the transporter."

"I can't Mary!" I continued to glare when Toshiko started to struggle against the knife, thankfully not harming herself in the process. Mary then shifted her gaze towards Gwen, making me frown at the woman.

"How's this? I'll exchange Toshiko for that one." Wasn't Mary suppose to be in love with Toshiko? Beside, neither of them would be harmed while I'm around. "Your choice."

"Just put the knife down…"

"You might want to listen to her, Mary." Instead of paying any of us any attention, she decided to antagonize Toshiko.

"Did you hear him? He didn't want to, did he?"

"Please don't…"

"That's what they think of you. That's who you've been working for, for all these years." I frown, ready to defend the Torchwood team, before realizing that I really couldn't. I wasn't part of this team, nor did I want to be. It made me a little glad when Owen tried to defend himself just a little bit.

"That's not true Tosh, don't listen."

"But not me. Whatever I've done, it doesn't change the way I feel about you! We have a connection Toshiko, something real…" She says as she holds Toshiko at sword point.

"Ok you want the transporter. We want Toshiko! I think that's a fair swap." I glanced at Jack, wondering if the lack of sleep was getting to him, before remembering that he had reprogrammed it. "Give me the knife and I'll give you the transporter myself." Jack then physically offered the transporter to Mary, who looked at him before shoving Toshiko away. Once more I glared at the woman, before moving closer to Jack, ready to help him if this managed to go wrong. Mary also moved closer to Jack, before taking the transporter away from Jack as quickly as she could. Jack was still standing on the other side of the transporter, and I was standing next to him, as he held it close to Mary.

"You two smell different to them."

"That's nothing, it's when you compare teeth with a British guy. That's when it's really scary." As if it were a reflex, I hit Jack on the back of his head. This didn't seem to disrupt the conversation, because Mary asked Jack and myself,

"What are you two?"

"I don't know." I frowned at Jack, before stating,

"And neither do I." Our answers seemed to upset Mary, because she suddenly shouted out,

"And you would have put me in a cage!" Mary, who had just noticed that the transporter had clicked into life, seemed to be confused as she asked,

"What's happening?"

"Oh that?" I asked, with a grin on my face, as Jack released the transporter which had locked onto Mary. The two of us quickly stepped out of the way, as Jack told her,

"I reprogrammed it for you. It's set to enable." I watched as Mary vanished with the transporter in a long flare of disappearing light, flying through the roof of the hub, headed towards the Sun. We all followed her, and where she was headed. "Sort of now…"

"Where did she, has she gone home?" I gave Toshiko a sad look, already knowing exactly where the woman had been sent.

"I reset the coordinates."

"Where to?"

"To the centre of the sun. It shouldn't be hot. I mean we sent her there at night and everything." I gave Jack a glare, really why did he have to be such a jerk sometimes!

"You killed her!"

"Yes!" I gave Toshiko another sad look, before following Jack out of the room while Toshiko tried not to cry. Once we were in Jack's office I shouted at him,

"That was not called for! You had best talk with her later, or I'm going to come after you!" Jack turned with an annoyed look on his face, before it slowly faded to a tired look.

"Fine. I'll make sure I talk to her later, I wouldn't want to face your wrath after all." The man paused for a moment, a mock thoughtful look on his face, before he continued talking, "Speaking of your wrath, don't I owe you some drinks?" I paused for a moment as well, pretending to think it over, before I shook my head.

"Nu-uh." I grinned when I saw Jack's confused look, rightfully so since I keep bothering him about that. I gave him a wink, "If you give me that drink, then there won't be a good reason for me to visit. So I think I'm going to hold out on that, and get that drink from you when you least expect it." After a few seconds of silence, Jack's laughter filled the room, and a grin stretched across his face.

"Only you, Red. Only you." Once more I winked at Jack, and opened my mouth to tell Jack,

"Don't forget to talk to her, and don't forget about that drink. Because I'll be back for it." Jack shook his head, still grinning, before he told me,

"It was nice to see you Red, don't take as long next time!"

"I don't make any promise. But don't worry, you'll see me around." And with that I hit the different buttons on my vortex manipulator, and disappeared on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistressnmoon:<strong> So like I said, it's a bit of a filler because this is where is would fit. I also realized that when Robin isn't in a scene she's usually out getting food... It seems to happen a lot. But it works, so I'm not going to change it! Anyways, what did you think? Dose anyone want another short filler showing what Robin's up to? Or would you rather I just go ahead with the real plot and work on the chapter I already started?


	8. The Lodger

**Mistressnmoon:** Gosh, it's been awhile. Sorry that I'm posting this nearly a week late. But I had to use a different site to get the lines then I normally use due to the fact my normal one only goes to season four, and this is a season five episode. So it took me a little more time, because the new one isn't nearly as descriptive and makes it so I have to watch the episode a bit more. (I also know the older ones better since I've watched them more.) Among other reason for it taking so long. Anyways. I don't think I have a whole lot to say, unless you wanted to hear random things about my life. Oh, I know! I'm going back to school in about a week, and while I still plan on getting a new chapter out every month, I know I'm pretty bad about writing when I'm at school. So. This means that you should shoot me a message if you notice it's been forever since I updated. Because sometimes I just don't notice it's been awhile. I think that's the only thing I had to say. So I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>There are spoilers for season FIVE. Nothing major, but be warned.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>aandm20: <strong>I agree, I actually wouldn't have had any ideas if I hadn't gone on with the plot, haha.

**Shara Raizel: **I'm glad to hear you liked the filler though! And yeah, the plot is always better. Though this is almost a subplot to get back to the real plot, so... I hope you like it regardless!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

I wobbled on the spot for a moment, holding my head, before I adjusted to having traveled with my time watch. I may have been using my watch more lately, having been traveling alone for about a year, but I still wasn't use to traveling with my watch. And after traveling in the TARDIS, I don't think I would ever be use to it again.

"Robin?" When I turned around I saw a rather strange sight. I saw a taller man, with floppy brown hair, a red bow tie, red suspenders, and a tweed jacket. And that wasn't the strangest part, the strangest part had to be the random small brown bag that was resting in his hands. Was this really someone that I was going to know?

"Who are you?"

"Me? Why I'm the Doctor." I stopped to look at the man, really look at him, before I raised an eyebrow at him and asked,

"So what, you wear bowties now?"

"Of course I wear bowties, bowties are cool." I kept my eyebrow raised at the Doctor, and chuckled lightly at the man in front of me.

"Sure they are… You've changed."

"You haven't. Not yet at least." My face quickly fell, and I narrowed my eyes at the man, unsure what the hell that was suppose to mean.

"I haven't seen you in a year, but the last time I did you had just regenerated. So excuse me if I think you've changed just a bit." The man blinked at me, before he stared at me as if something just occurred to him.

"Blimey, it's still early for you. Very early."

"Then I suppose I'll run into an early version of you later on?" He opened his mouth to say something, before I cut him off. "Spoiler, I know. I've heard that more times then I'd like. So where's the TARDIS? I'd like to say hello to her too." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly if I might add, before hesitantly telling me,

"About that…" When he didn't seem like he was going to continue, I jokingly asked him,

"Don't tell me you lost the TARDIS?" Rather then deny my question, joking or not, he let out an awkward laugh, and said,

"Maybe?" I felt my anger bubble beneath the surface, more then a little pissed that he had lost the TARDIS. Seriously, how does someone do that? It's a big BLUE box.

"You did what?! Seriously, how do you lose something like that?" I gave the man a glare, debating whether he was actually the Doctor or not.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Of course it wasn't." I let out a scoff, making it obvious that I didn't believe him.

"It wasn't! The TARDIS took off right after landing, something made her take off. But Amy told me where to go!" I paused at this, before I quietly asked,

"You've got new company then?" I was quick to ask another question, deciding I didn't want to know the answer after all. "So you're heading somewhere then? What exactly are you going to do without the TARDIS?"

"Something very clever that I haven't thought of yet."

"So you're going to make it up as you go along then? Mind if I join you? After all it's been awhile since I've seen you."

"Yes. Sure. Why not?" Once again I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering just how strange this regeneration was. Then again, I hadn't really gotten to know his last regeneration, so he could have been just as strange then as he is now.

"So where are we heading then, Doctor?" I flailed my arms a bit, stopping myself from walking any farther, when the Doctor suddenly stopped and started walking towards a housing complex.

"Here. We are going… Here." I frowned for a moment; before I followed him to the place we were suppose to be lodging at.

"You know that you're a bit weird, right?" I grinned back the Doctor when he answered while knocking on the door,

"They never stop." I gave a small nod, about to respond when the door opened too a larger sized man, who told the two of us,

"I love you!" I giggled when I saw the man's shocked face; clearly we weren't who he was expecting to be at the door. This didn't seem to be as obvious to the Doctor because he started telling the man,

"Well, that's good, cos we're your new lodgers. Do you know, this is going to be easier than I expected!" The man sputtered for a moment, before he finally got out,

"What?" I smiled at his confused expression before I opened my mouth to tell him,

"We wanted to rent your spare room." The man still seemed confused as he told the Doctor and I,

"But I only just put the advert today, I didn't put my address."

"Well, aren't you lucky we came along? More lucky than you know." The Doctor looked up at the man, while I tried to give him a soft smile that wouldn't make him think that the two of us were complete nutters. "Less of a young professional, more of an ancient amateur, but frankly I'm an absolute dream." I cleared my throat, not wanting to be left out, I was 'an absolute dream' to live with to! That's why I gave the Doctor a pout when he turned to look at me. "Oh, right. Robin here is very nice to live with too." As usual I smacked his arm, not very hard, while giving him a frown. So he was an 'absolute dream' and I was just 'nice to live with'? Not fair. While I was pouting about it to the Doctor, not that he seemed to be noticing, the man who owned the place seemed to be freaking out; I guess he didn't like the thought of us living here.

"Hang on, mate, I don't know if I want you two staying, and give me back those keys, you can't have those!" I stopped pouting and gave the man another smile as he grabbed the, frankly feminine, keys back from the Doctor who had grabbed them from the man earlier.

"Yes, quite right. Have some rent." The Doctor handed the man the brown paper bag, and I peered in it with the man only to see a ridiculous amount of money. "That's probably quite a lot, isn't it? Looks like a lot. Is it a lot? I can never tell." I gave the Doctor another frown, muttering about how clueless he was, when he stepped past the man into the house. The man and myself followed the Doctor, and the man closed the front door behind me. The lights flickered, and I narrowed my eyes at them. In my experience flickering lights were never a good thing, even more so when statues were involved. But thankfully they weren't, as far as I knew, and this was just an unusual problem of sorts.

"Don't spend it all on sweets. Unless you like sweets. I like sweets. Ooh." I snorted, unattractively, when the Doctor gave the man Gallic air kisses, which seemed to increase the man's thoughts about our increasing craziness. "That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it?" As usual around the Doctor I choked on my laughter, and only barely managed to stop when the Doctor gave me an annoyed look. "My silly friend over here is Robin. And I'm the Doctor. Well, they call me the Doctor, I don't know why." I nearly snorted again, thinking to myself that people only call him that because he insists that that's his name. If he didn't introduce himself as the Doctor, then people wouldn't call him Doctor. "I call me the Doctor too. Still don't know why."

"Craig Owens. Robin and the Doctor?" I beamed at the man, nodding while telling him,

"Yep." Not even seconds after I answered Craig, the Doctor asked him,

"Who lives upstairs?"

"Just some bloke." I frowned, wondering what exactly that was suppose to mean, before opening my mouth to ask Craig,

"What's he look like?"  
>"Normal." Just great. It's always the normal people you have to look out for. Normal is never a good thing. "He's very quiet." And wouldn't you know it, there was a loud bang from the normal bloke. "Usually. Sorry, who are you two again? Hello?!" I grinned as Craig entered the flat, following the Doctor and myself. "Excuse me?" I eyed the suspicious looking stain in the corner of the room, as the Doctor went straight over to look at it.<p>

"Ah! I suppose that's… dry rot?" I raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, before skeptically suggesting,

"Or damp." Craig also made a suggestion as to what the stain could be, but he was much less concerned about it then I was.

"Or mildew."

"Or none of the above." A sigh escaped my lips, and I shook my head a little. Seriously, why bring it up if you're just going to worry the man?

"I'll get someone to fix it."

"No, I'll fix it. I'm good at fixing rot. Call me the Rotmeister. No, I'm the Doctor, don't call me the Rotmeister. This is the most beautiful parlour I have ever seen, you're obviously a man of impeccable taste." I grinned at the Doctor as he sat on Craig's countertop, before jumping up on it myself. "We can stay, Craig, can't we? Say we can." I noticed that Craig looked confused, again.

"You two haven't even seen the room."

"The room?" I chuckled at the Doctor, and his obliviousness. I don't know why he ever thought that he would be able to blend in as a human. He's just too unique for that.

"Your room."

"Our room? Oh, yes, our room, our room. Take us to our room!" As usual around us, Craig looked highly confused, but he still led us to the room we would be staying in.

"Yeah, this is Mark's old room, he owns the place, moved out about a month ago. An uncle he'd never even heard of died and left a load of money." Huh, well that isn't suspicious at all. I eyed the Doctor, while he tested the bed to see how the mattress was, wondering if he had anything to do with that.

"How very convenient. This'll do just right. In fact..." I flinched when there was suddenly a loud noise from above; this really wasn't the time to be picky… "No time to lose. We'll take it. Ah...you'll want to see our credentials." I watched the Doctor, eyebrows raised, as he pulled out his psychic paper, and flipped through it. "There… National Insurance numbers… NHS numbers… References…"

"Is that a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury?" Well…. That seems a bit extreme. But I guess it's okay, as long as Craig doesn't think we're too crazy.

"We're his special favorites." The Doctor placed a finger on his lips, as if telling us to keep quiet, and keep his secret. Or I guess our secret? "Are you hungry?" I eyed the Doctor, with a funny expression on my face, at the random comment. "I'm hungry."

"I haven't got anything in." I stood in confusion, with Craig, before the two of us followed the Doctor into the kitchen. When we got there, the Doctor was raiding the fridge and Craig's cabinets.

"You've got everything I need for an omelet fines herbs! Pour deux!" I rolled my eyes at him as he started cooking at an impressive rate, before settling into one of the chairs at the kitchen table, and upon seeing the picture of the woman on the fridge I asked,

"So who's the woman on the fridge?"

"My friend. Sophie." I smiled at Craig and asked him in a soft tone,

"Is she your girlfriend?" I giggled a little when I noticed how flustered Craig became at my questioning. He so liked her.

"A friend who is a girl. There's nothing going on."

"Ah, that's completely normal. Works for me." Once more I rolled my eyes at the Doctor, thinking to myself how not normal he was. After rolling my eyes, I turned my attention back to Craig again so that I could ask him,

"So where'd you meet your… friend?" Craig smiled, in a silly manner, not having noticed the implication I was trying to make with my pause. He clearly likes the girl, even if they're only friends.

"We met at work about a year ago at the call center."

"Oh, really, a communications exchange? That could be handy." Handy? What exactly does the Doctor think is going to happen?

"Firm's going down though. The bosses are using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do, I got a plan all worked out, but I'm just a phone drone, I can't go running in saying I know best. Why am I telling you two this? I don't even know you two." It sounded to me that Craig needed to take more initiative, it would more then likely work out in his favor. Anyways, in response to Craig's question I told him,

"He's just got one of those faces."

"People never stop blurting out their plans when we're around." I chuckled, thinking about just how true that had been when I had been traveling with the Doctor. I mean, people still blurt out their plans when it's just me, but that's a skill that the Doctor has simply perfected.

"Right, where's your stuff?"

"Don't worry, it'll materialize, if all goes to plan." Craig gave the Doctor another strange look, and I let out a sigh.

"Don't think about it too much, Craig. Just go with it, and eat your omelet." As I finished speaking, the Doctor placed three omelets on the table, and the other two quickly joined me at the small table. Craig was fairly quick to follow my advice, and we all ate with very little small talk. But once we had all finished eating, the conversation picked up again.

"Oh, that was incredible! That was absolutely brilliant. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Paris, in the 18th century. No, hang on, that's not recent, is it? 17th? No, no, no, 20th. Sorry I'm not used to doing them in the right order." I stared at the Doctor, wondering just what went through that head of his.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?" I chuckled a bit, upon realizing that I had asked the Doctor the same exact question earlier. And the Doctor gave the same response he had given me,

"They never really stop." I bit back my chuckles when the Doctor gave me a wink, as if to prove that his answer was true. "Ever been to Paris, Craig?" Once more the Doctor randomly changed the topic. And once more I shook my head at the man, before I grabbed the plates and started rinsing them off in the sink.

"Nah, I can't see the point of Paris. I'm not much of a traveler."

"I can tell from your sofa." I turned to give the Doctor a frown, ready to hit him if this went where I thought it was going.

"My sofa?"

"You're starting to look like it." And with that I smacked the Doctor on his arm. I felt relief flood my body when Craig laughed. Seriously, we didn't have the room yet, and we clearly needed to be here to save the TARDIS.

"Thanks, mate, that's lovely! No, I like it here." I glanced over at Craig, and noticed that he was… well, he was pretty much fondling them. "I'd miss it, I'd miss…"  
>"Those keys?" If it weren't for the fact that I was trying to stifle my laughter, I probably would have hit the Doctor yet again.<p>

"What?" I bit back my chuckle, and informed Craig,

"Well… Craig, you're sort of… well, fondling them." Craig seemed to be flustered by my response, before he set them down on the sofa's arm and told the Doctor and myself,

"I'm holding them." The Doctor and myself gave Craig a skeptical look before we both told him,

"Okay."

"Anyways…" I watched, now smiling again, as Craig stood up and walked to the table by the door. My smile grew into a grew when I saw him pull a set of keys out of the table by the door. "These… Thses are your keys. Sorry but there's only one set." I shook my head briefly before calmly stating,

"It's okay, I'm pretty much always with this bloke." Craig nodded, and when he looked like he was about to ask me a question, probably about how I was related to the Doctor, the Doctor himself asked,

"I can stay?"

"Yeah, you're weird and you can cook and she seems nice enough, it's good enough for me." Craig paused for a moment, a moment which he used to hold up each key, "Right, outdoor, front door, your door." For whatever reason this seemed to overjoy the Doctor,

"Our door. Our place. Our gaff. Ha-ha! Yes! Me with a key." And even though he had only been holding the keys for a few seconds, I grabbed them from his hands, and told him,

"I don't trust you with the key."

"Why not?" It seems the Doctor was offended by me taking the keys, but I just don't trust him with the key we were sharing.

"No offence, but if you lost the TARDIS, then you're going to lose these keys." The Doctor gave a nearly pouty look, and just when I was about to give the keys back to the Doctor Craig told us,

"And listen, Mark and I, we had an arrangement where if you two ever need me out of your hair, just give me a shout, OK?" I bit my lip when Craig winked at the two of us, he probably thought we were a couple or something silly like that. After all, how many people want to move into a one person room with another person? Not many. I nearly snorted with laughter when the Doctor winked back, clearly not knowing what Craig meant.

"Why would I ever want that?"

"He thinks we're a couple, Doctor." The Doctor gave me a strange look, one that I wasn't sure what he was thinking, before muttering out,

"I keep forgetting how early this is for you." I gave the Doctor a funny look of my own, curious about what the hell that was suppose to mean, until Craig asked us,

"You're not a couple then?" I shook my head, while the Doctor continued to look at me in that funny way, and Craig continued to speak as if this didn't bother him in the least. "Then you can still give me a shout out if either of you two want to bring someone around. A girlfriend or…." I nearly laughed again when Craig looked towards the Doctor, and rather then direct his comment towards me, directed it towards the Doctor. "A boyfriend?" The Doctor stop staring at me funnily when he heard Craig, and responded with,

"Oh, I will. I'll shout if that happens. Yes. Something like…. I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS!" I shook my head, and gave Craig a look that told him I thought that the Doctor is also crazy.

"I won't shout that, but on the unlikely chance it does come up, I'll let you know."

"By the way, that…. The rot. I've got the strangest feeling we shouldn't touch it." I watched the Doctor leave the room with a shake of my head.

"Sorry about him Craig, he's… well as you can tell, he's a very strange man. You'll get use to it at some point." Craig gave me a small shake of the head, before I gave him a smile and made my way to the bedroom.

Several hours later I was laying on the bed, only to have the Doctor flop onto the bed next to me, with a blinking communicator in his ear, calling his replacement companion.

"Earth to Pond, Earth to Pond. Come in, Pond." I didn't hear the response, but I did see the Doctor wince suddenly. There was probably some type of feedback or something. "Could you not wreck my new earpiece, Pond?" There was a pause in the one sided conversation I was listening to, before the Doctor spoke again, "And where's the other one gone off to?" I raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering who he was traveling with… Maybe he knew who Electra is at this point. Because as far as I know, the Doctor I traveled with had never met the woman. "How's the TARDIS doing then?" There was a pause, again, before the Doctor sat up suddenly while telling his companion, "Ooh, nasty." I sent a frown towards the Doctor, worried for the TARDIS. "She's locked in a materialization loop, trying to land again… but she can't." There was another pause, where I assume his companion Pond, was talking before the Doctor gave his next response, "I don't know what it is yet!" I suppose they were talking about whatever was upstairs, stopping the TARDIS from landing. And suddenly the Doctor was standing on the bed, with me glaring up at him as if I was daring him to jump. Because if he starts jumping, then I'm either going to fall off the bed, or get hit with his jumping feet. "Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is big, scary big! I can't go up there until I know what it is and how to deal with it! It is vital that this "man" upstairs doesn't realizes who and what we are." My glare deepened when the Doctor bounces on the bed, smiling of all things! Two jumps later I was sprawled on the floor, glaring up at the man. He glance down at me, still smiling, before he mouthed 'sorry' and kept jumping on the bed. With an irritated sigh I sat up on the floor where I had fallen, arms crosses, and still glaring at the Doctor. "So no sonicking. No advanced technology. I can only use this" The Doctor didn't so much as pause as he tapped the earpiece, "'cos we're on scramble.  
>I continued to glare as he jumped off the bed, and with a suspicious look, I climbed back onto the bed. "To anyone else hearing this conversation, we're talking absolute gibberish."<p>

"And that's not suspicious how?" I muttered out. The Doctor just gave me a look, and continued talking into the earpiece.

"All I've got to do is pass as an ordinary human being. Simple. What could possibly go wrong?" I let out, yet another, snort as I heard the Doctor. And I silently watched him put on the sunglasses, for seemingly no reason. Seriously, had he seen himself? Not only is the way he acts totally not human, but he wears a bow tie. And as much as I enjoy people expressing individuality in their clothing, he sticks out like a sore thumb. Nobody wears bowties in this century. "So you're just going to be snide and cynical? No helpful hints?" I rolled my eyes at the man, and mutter to myself,

"Get rid of the bowtie."

"Bow ties are cool." I gave the Doctor a mildly alarmed look, thinking he might have heard me, but he was just checking himself out in the mirror. So clearly the person he was talking to had said the same thing as me. "Come on, Amy, I'm a normal bloke, tell me what normal blokes do." Once more, I rolled my eyes at the man. Had he forgotten that I'm human too? Well… maybe I'm not 'normal' but I'm certainly able to blend in way better than the Doctor. And his next statement nearly proved it, "I could do those things! I don't, but I could!" I was on my feet in an instant, staring worriedly at the ceiling. There had been a large crashing noise, and that most certainly was not good. "Hang on. Wait, wait, wait! Amy?! Electra!?" I gave the Doctor a surprised look, before noticing the clocks were spinning back and forth. "Interesting."

"Localized time loop?" The Doctor met my eyes, which looked more worried then he was letting on, and nodded.

"Time distortion." For a moment I thought he was talking to me, but when he continued speaking I knew he was talking to Amy and Electra. Speaking of her, I wonder if this is the first time she meets me? "Whatever's happening upstairs, is still affecting you." I could faintly hear some screaming, and possibly cursing, through the Doctor's earpiece before the Doctor told the two, "My end's good." There was another pause, before the Doctor gave another response, "No, no, no, not really! Just keep the zigzag plotter on full, that'll protect you. Amy, I said the zigzag plotter!" Once more, there was a pause, before the Doctor answered, in nearly cooing voice, "Thank you Electra. Oh. Now, I must not use the sonic. I've got work to do, need to pick up a few items." I sighed and reluctantly got off the bed to meet the Doctor. No way I was letting him go out alone, he seems to draw trouble to him constantly. Several minutes later, the Doctor threw some items on the bed, and I followed him out of the room.

I was seriously starting to question the Doctor's sanity. Some of the items he bought were such garbage. And to make it worse, he was walking backwards towards the house, pulling the cart. When there was a sudden meowing in the distance, from a cat, the Doctor suddenly said,

"Shh! Don't get comfortable!" I threw the man a strange look, still wondering about his sanity. Once he saw my look, only because I wasn't opening the door or giving him the keys, he told me, "I speak every language." I continued to give him a strange look, before I let out a chuckle, and went to open the door.

"Every language? What, can you talk to babies then?"

"Yes." I fumbled with the key a bit, surprised by his answer. Though I probably shouldn't have been, considering he was just talking to a cat.

"Okay then." Once we had gotten back to the room, I told the Doctor, "You can stay up all night working on…. Well working on whatever the hell you're working on, but if you don't need my help, then I'm going to bed." My only response was a distracted nod of the head, mainly because the Doctor had already started working on his non-technology device. I rolled my eyes at the man, before I pushed the bed over against the wall, and lay as close to the wall as possible until I fell asleep.

After I had woken up, and taken a shower, the Doctor decided to do the same. So as I sat in our room, letting my hair dry, Craig tried to see how much longer the Doctor would be,

"Doctor!"

"Hello?!" I glanced towards the door, mildly shocked that I was able to hear the Doctor's muffled response.

"How long are you going to be in there?"  
>"Oh, sorry, I like a good soak!" Like that was a proper answer. Seems like his manners really haven't improved at all. I glanced wearily up towards the ceiling, as it made another loud banging noise from the upstairs. I frowned when I didn't hear Craig and the Doctor conversing anymore, and peeked out of the room. Strange, Craig isn't here. With a frown in place, I started making my way to the open front door. As normal my sonic hair sticks were twisted in my still drying hair, but I wasn't suppose to use those unless absolutely necessary. I stopped and turned around though, because there was a loud thump from the bathroom. And within seconds, the Doctor was rushing past me, looking like he had something in his eyes, with a toothbrush in his hand. A toothbrush for goodness sakes. With another sigh, I made my way to the door as the Doctor asked Craig,<p>

"What did he look like?"

"More normal than you do at the moment, mate. What are you doing?" I watched blankly, knowing how crazy Craig must think the Doctor is.

"I thought you might be in trouble."

"Thanks?" Yep, Craig thinks the Doctor is crazy. Wonderful. "Well if I ever am, you can come and save me with my toothbrush." I rolled my eye as Craig walked past me to answer the ringing phone, and tried to give him a silent apology. I take my eyes off the Doctor for fifteen minutes, and this is what happens. The Doctor started creeping up the stairs, like he was going to investigate, when the front door opened. A woman with blonde hair, falling a little past her shoulders, was the one who opened the door. In fact, it was the same blonde haired woman that was on Craig's refrigerator.

"Ooh! Hello?"  
>"Ah! Hello! The Doctor." The Doctor made his way down the stairs, grinning happily again. "Right. You must be Sophie." Sophie made a noise of agreement, to let us know that's actually who she was, before the Doctor greeted her the same way he greeted Craig: with a Gallic air kiss.<p>

"Oh… oh!" I noticed the quick look the Doctor threw upstairs before he went into the flat.

"Sorry about him. He… he has bizarre social skills. By the way, I'm Robin Williams." I gave her a smile of my own, before following the Doctor into the flat.

"No, Dom's in Malta, there's nobody around. Hang on a sec." Craig turned towards the Doctor, clearly upset, while he asked him, "We've got a match today, pub league, we're one down if you fancy it?"

"Pub league? A drinking competition?" He really does suck at being normal. Shoot, I'm American and I know that a pub league was soccer… Er, football.

"He means soc… Er football." Craig looked cross between laughing at me, for my American ways and thankful that I was more normal than the Doctor. He settled for giving me a nod, before asking the Doctor,

"Do you play football?"

"Football. Football! Yes, blokes play football! I'm good at football, I think." So much for being normal. Though I already knew that he was terrible at being normal, if he was normal he wouldn't be the Doctor. Craig seemed to over look the Doctor's strange behavior as he told the Doctor,

"You've saved my life!" I chuckled quietly to myself when Craig patted the Doctor's cheek. That's certainly not anything I ever thought I would see. Craig then turned his attention back to his phone. "I've got somebody. All right, see you down there. Hey, Soph." I watched the Doctor, still silent, as he opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. Still in only his towel.

"Hey, I thought I'd come early and meet your new flatmates."

"Do you play, Sophie?" I watch, in near horror, as the Doctor drank directly from the milk carton. So much for that glass of milk I was planning on.

"No, Soph just stands on the sidelines, she's my mascot." I let out a small wince, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

"I'm your mascot? Masco?!"

"Well, not my mascot, it's a football match, I can't take a date." Once again I winced, that's not something you say to a girl who you aren't dating.

"I didn't say I was your date."

"Neither did I." We all stood in an awkward silence, before the Doctor said,

"Better get dressed." He then handed the toothbrush back to Craig, and headed towards our room. I watched with a jealous glare, wishing that I could also leave the room. But since the Doctor was changing, I really couldn't get away with it.

"Oh, the spare kit's just in the bottom drawer."

"Bit of a mess." I watched, still a little jealous, as the Doctor closed the door. Still feeling a bit awkward, I told the two,

"I think I'm going to go for a quick walk, but I'll be back before the game." They gave me a nod, before I left with the keys in my hand.

Nearly an hour later we, we being Craig Sophie the Doctor and myself, were walking towards the soccer, er football, field with Craig worrying about what he should call the Doctor.

"What are you actually called, what's your proper name?"

"Just call me the Doctor." I rolled my eyes at him, thinking to myself that he totally wasn't being 'a normal bloke'. Couldn't he have just given Craig a fake name?

"I can't say to these guys, 'Hey, this is my new flatmate, he's the Doctor'

"Why not?" I gave the Doctor a dry look, thinking again about how it's impossible to have him act like a normal person.

" 'Cos it's weird." I nodded my head in agreement, and was still nodding a bit when Craig's teammates joined us.

"All right, Craig. Sophie. All right, mates."

"Hello, I'm one of Craig's new flatemate." I rolled my eyes again when the Doctor greeted the man with Gallic kisses. I probably should tell him that's not the correct greeting, but it's just a little too amusing to do that. "I'm called the Doctor." I took my chance when the Doctor let the man go, and stepped forward to shake his hand.

"And I'm Craig's other new flatemate, Robin Williams. Pleasure to meet you." I got a nod in response, as well as a smile.

"You too." The man then turned back to the Doctor, since the Doctor was the one filling in for their teammate. "All right, Doctor. I'm Sean. Where are you strongest?"

"Arms." I let out a soft giggle, before leaning over and whispering to the Doctor,

"He means what position on the field." I leaned away from the Doctor, noticing the look of understanding that flashed across his face.

"Oh. Not sure. The front? The side? Below?" He couldn't have just settled for 'I don't know', could he?  
>"Are you any good though?" In response to Sean's disbelief the Doctor spun the soccer ball on his finger, something that would have been more appropriate if this was basketball.<p>

"Let's find out!" The Doctor then kicked the ball onto the field, before proceeding to run onto the field.

The more I watched the game, the more I realized just home much of a team player the Doctor wasn't. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was a great socc-football player. But he seemed to take every chance he could to intercept as many passes as he could, and to be honest he made Craig look terrible. Which is why he slowly started frowning more and more as the crowd around me cheered for the Doctor. I joined Craig in his frowning, a little annoyed with the Doctor. I suppose he really hadn't changed that much, even after regenerating. He still was the one being the best, and doing it all on his own even though he had so many people surrounding him, willing to help him. I was the only one that seemed to notice this though, because once the game was over everyone started cheering even louder for the Doctor; before we all made it over to the benches, most of the team having a can of beer in their hand.

"You are so on the team! Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor, we'll annihilate them!"

"No violence, not while I'm around, not today, not ever." Normally I would have laughed at the man, and corrected him on what he was thinking. But I was a little busy giving the Doctor an annoyed look that he wasn't even noticing. "I'm the Doctor, the oncoming storm... and you meant beat them in a football match, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Lovely, what sort of time?" This time I let my eyes roll at him, it's not like we're going to be here next week. Not unless the Doctor does something stupid that is. Before I could comment on what the Doctor had said, Craig's beer can exploded all over him. Again. And Again. And yet again.

"Great. Another time loop." The Doctor nodded his head, giving off a serious expression, before he surprisingly responded to my comment.

"Yes. And we need to check on the others. And the TARDIS." I nodded, and followed him away from the group of humans as he spoke into his ear piece.

"Amy? What does the scanner say?" I watched the Doctor pale a bit, before he responded again, "Yes, yes, it's… it's good!" He was such a liar. And a bad one at that. "Zigzag plotter, zigzag plotter, you two." I barely heard the muffled screams through the earpiece. But I did hear it, and it made me worried. I may not be happy that Rose and myself got replaced, although it wasn't a surprise that I was replaced, but that didn't mean I wanted the two girls to get hurt. After all, Electra had helped me a few times in my past.

"Electra? Amy? Are you two there? Electra?" I noticed the edge of panic in his voice, before he visibly relaxed. "Ah, thank heavens. I thought the TARDIS had flung off into the vortex with you two inside it, lost forever." I gave the Doctor an incredible look. Had he really just told her that? What an idiot. "How are the numbers? Fives?" I then noticed that the time loop was finally over. Though I have to wonder if the others noticed that we were gone? "Even better. Still, it means the effect's almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous, but don't worry. Hang on, OK? I've got some rewiring to do." I raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering how the hell you can re-wire an earpiece, before grabbing onto his arm and tugging him in the direction of the house.

"Come on, you can fix that at the house Doctor. There's no point in us standing around like idiots." I heard the Doctor let out a sigh, before reluctantly following me back to the house we were currently staying in.

And nearly three hours later, and countless hits on his head, the Doctor was still working on his scanner in our room. And I was sitting out on the couch, pouting as I pretended to be reading a book. I was still pretending to read my book, when I heard Craig open his door and walk into the room. I gave him a brief glance, noticing the strange look he was giving me, before looking back at the book in my hands.

"Robin… Why are you out here?" My eyes narrowed in irritation, still looking at the book, as I thought of the clutter in the room.

"The Doctor already made a mess of our room."

"Oh. So… Sophie's coming round tonight and I was hoping that you two would give us some space?" I glanced up from the book page that I had been staring at, and instead stared at Craig. I gave a pointed look towards our bedroom door before opening my mouth,

"It's not me that you have to worry about. And a bit of warning, make sure you're ridiculously clear with him. Don't leave any room for questions." Craig gave me a weird look with his nod. He really doesn't understand how bad the Doctor will misunderstand things, if given the chance. I pretended to look back at the book in my hands, but I was really watching Craig over the edge of my book. Only a few seconds after Craig knocked on the door, the Doctor poked his head out of the room; making sure that Craig couldn't see in the room.

"Hello, flatmate."

"Hey, man. Listen, Sophie's coming round tonight and I was wondering if you could give us some space?"

"Oh, don't mind me. You won't even know I'm here." I rolled my eyes, not that the two knew it, at the men in this place. He had given the Doctor too much room, and it won't be the date he's expecting it to be. Another loud noise came from upstairs, making me glance up with a frown. "That's the idea." I glanced back towards my room, only to see that the door was shut. Clearly Craig doesn't understand what is going to happen, or rather that the Doctor is staying home tonight.

I stared out the crack in our door. Rather, I glared out of the crack in our door. I had told the Doctor that we should leave the house for Craig's date, so what do we do? We stay in so the Doctor can work on the stupid scanner that was making the bed unusable.

"Great. Excellent. Um, Soph...I've...I think..." Craig looked like he was nervous, and so did Sophie, as he tried to confess that he likes her. And I just new that the Doctor was going to ruin this, he was behind the couch after all.

"Where's this going?"

"I think that we… should…" I watched as Sophie nodded, waiting to hear what Craig had to say, when the Doctor's head popped up from behind the couch. I let out a soft groan, as the Doctor said,

"Hello."

"What?" I pushed open the door, scowling at the Doctor.

"Idiot! I told you to be quiet." Craig gave the two of us an annoyed look, clearly not pleased that we were still here.

"I thought you two were going out?"

"Just re-connecting all the electrics, it's a real mess. Where's the on-switch for this?" I rolled my eyes at the idiotic man, while I walked over to him and snatched the screwdriver and such from his hands.

"They really are on their way out."

"No, I don't mind, if you don't mind." I scowled, trying to get the screwdriver to work the way I wanted it to, but failing due to the fact that Craig sounded very upset.

"I don't mind, why would I mind?"

"Then you two should stay, and have a drink with us." I sighed, giving up on fitting the blunt end of the screwdriver into the screw, and handed the stuff back to the Doctor.

"What, do we have to stay now?"

"Do you want to stay?" I opened my mouth to say that we actually had plans, because I really did want Craig to be happy, considering how crazy it must be having the two of us for roommates, but the Doctor answered before I could even open my mouth.

"I don't mind."

"Me either." I knew I probably sounded a little annoyed, but seriously the Doctor couldn't take a hint.

"Ok!"

"Great!" Well this was going to be an awkward night.

Nearly an hour later we were all sitting around in a near circle. Craig and Sophie were still sitting on the couch, next to each other, just like they had been when we had first joined them. And the Doctor was sitting in the chair next to the couch, working on some random wires, while I sat on the ground near the Doctor's chair. Craig and myself seemed to be very bored, but Sophie was having a very interesting conversation with the Doctor.

"Cos life can seem pointless, Doctor. Work, weekend, work, weekend. And there's six billion people on the planet doing pretty much the same."

"Six billion people? Watching you two at work, I'm starting to wonder where they all come from." I gave an annoyed look towards the Doctor before muttering out,

"And whose fault is that?" They were doing just fine before we interrupted their night. It doesn't help that the Doctor is an attractive, smart, man. Because that just makes Craig look less impressive.

"What? What do you two mean by that?"

"So, the call center? That's no good? What do you really want to do?"

"Don't laugh." I smiled at the woman, telling her,

"We won't."

"I've only ever told Craig about it. I want to work looking after animals. Maybe abroad? I saw this orangutan sanctuary on telly."

"Then why don't you? It's not like there's anything stopping you, is there?" Craig, after hearing my suggestion, became irritated. I knew he was annoyed, even if it wasn't in his voice.

"She can't, you need loads of qualifications." That wasn't entirely true, because there are always organizations that need help. Ones that will train you as long as you're working for them.

"Yeah, true. Plus it's scary, everyone I know lives around here. Craig got offered a job in London, better money, didn't take it."

"What's wrong with staying here? I can't see the point of London." I smirked, knowing that the real reason he didn't want to leave was the girl sharing the couch with him.

"Well, perhaps that's you, then. Perhaps you'll just have to stay here, secure and a little bit miserable until the day you drop. Better than trying and failing, eh?" My arm twitched, wanting to hit the Doctor for being rude, but I knew what he was doing so I didn't hit him.

"You think I'd fail?" I glanced at the Doctor, who gave me a wink, before I quietly told Sophie,

"Well every single person on the planet has a dream Sophie, and very few of them achieve their dreams." The Doctor gave me a smile, before he continued with our goal,

"Exactly, so why pretend?" Once more my arm twitched, ready to hit the Doctor out of reflex. I didn't hit the Doctor though since I had joined in his plan, and instead chuckled at the Doctor when he took a sip of wine and made a face of dislike, before spitting it back into his glass. "Perhaps, in the whole universe, a call centre is where you should be?"

"Why are you saying that? That's horrible." I eyed Sophie for a moment, before I asked her,

"But is it true Sophie?"

"Of course it's not true. I'm not staying in a call center all my life, I can do anything I want!" The Doctor and myself gave her a large smile, as she finally got what we were saying. Because if I hadn't followed my dreams I would have never met the Doctor, or Jack, and would be working some boring day job.

"Oh! Yeah! Right!" I continued to smile brightly as she fist bumped the Doctor and smiled at myself. "Oh, my God! Did you see what they just did?"

"No, what's happening? Are you going to live with the monkeys now?" I hide my smile as I noticed how annoyed Craig sounded. Because, even though he might not like the idea of Sophie leaving, that idea might be the thing that makes him confess his love to her.

"It's a big old world, Sophie. Work out what's really keeping you here, eh?"

"I don't know. Dunno." I glanced towards Craig, smiling, before I told the girl,

"I think you'll figure it sooner or later." I watched her nod, in a distracted manner, before standing up and stretching. "I think I'm going to take my shower now, I'll see you all later. Bye Sophie."

"Bye Robin." A grin stretched across my face as I made my way to the bathroom, ready to take a shower. Once I had changed into my jeans and black leather jacket, I made my way back to the room; only for the Doctor to give me a grin and tell me that the shield for the scanner was up. I made sure to stay as close to the wall as possible, not wanting to be hit by the spinning machine.

"Right. Shield's up. Let's scan!" I rolled my eyes, before asking,

"So what's the scanner saying?" The Doctor looked at the converted digital clock, before answering into his communicator, I suppose they asked a similar question because the answer was similar to what I had asked,

"Upstairs No traces of high technology. Totally normal."

"Normal?" The Doctor ignored my, slightly panicked, question in favor of freaking out,

"No, no, no, no, it can't be! It's too normal." I hesitated when there was a pause, wondering what they were talking about, and suddenly the Doctor responded, "Without knowing, get myself and Robin killed, then you really are lost. If I could just get a look in there... Hold on." The Doctor stopped the scanner from scanning, before he continued speaking, _"_Use the data bank, get me the plans of this building - its history, the layout, everything. Meanwhile, I shall recruit a spy." I rolled my eyes, before stepping out of the room, and heading out of the room to take a walk.

I frowned a bit when I heard the Doctor yelling Craig's name, noting the panic in his voice. I raced to Craig's room, even though I was only in my towel from the shower I had just gotten out of, due to the fact that something was wrong.

"Ah crap." There was a large streak, a large black streak, running across Craig's arm. He just had to touch the 'mold', didn't he?

"Craig, I told you not to touch it! What's that? An unfamiliar and obviously poisonous substance. 'Oh, I know what would be really clever, I'll stick my hand in it!' Come on, Craig, breathe." I rushed over, as the Doctor pounded on Craig's chest, seeing if there was anything I could do to help him. There really wasn't, not until the Doctor got him breathing again. I leaned over, and placed my hand on Craig's forehead, and muttered out,

"Come on Craig, breath!" Craig let out a gasp, and finally started breathing again. Breathing heavily, but breathing none-the-less.

"Thems are healthy footballer's lungs!" I smiled, and kept an eye on Craig while the Doctor rushed out of the room with the teapot. A few minutes later the Doctor came back into the room with a hot teapot. I raised an eyebrow as the Doctor had Craig drinking the tea straight from the spout.

"I've got to go to work." Craig sounded very hoarse, and he was crazy if he thought he was well enough to go to work.

"Oh no. Not happening Craig. You need to rest up, and get better."

"One more." Craig took another drink from the tea pot, still anxious about work.

"It's the planning meeting, it's important." I gave Craig a frown, and so did the Doctor.

"You're important. You're going to be fine, Craig." The Doctor and I quietly slipped out of the room as Craig feel asleep.

"So Doctor. What should we do? Cause clearly that meeting is important to Craig." The Doctor turned to me with a grin on his face.

"I've always wanted to work somewhere."  
>"So you're filling in for Craig? Well I'm coming with you. Craig will be fine as long as he stays asleep, right?"<p>

"Right." I exchanged grins with the Doctor, and after a moment I realized I was still only in a towel. My face quickly flushed, and I let out a loud squeaking noise.

"I'm…. Just… I'm going to go get dressed!" I'm pretty sure the Doctor could barely understand what I had said, since my words nearly slammed on top of each other. I dashed into our room, and I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, red v-neck short-sleeved shirt, and my black jacket that ended at the bottom of my ribcage. I threw on my black flats, and met the Doctor by the front door with my face still flushed.

One boring meeting, and five cups of coffee, later I was sitting next to the Doctor, fixing one of the broken office computers. I don't know how I got stuck with this, while the Doctor was dealing with customers, but I had. So I was sitting there, fixing the computer, when Craig suddenly showed up at the office when he should have been asleep in his room.

"What's he doing here? What are you doing here?" I glanced back up, away from my work, when I heard Craig speaking. The Doctor then spoke, but he spoke into his headset rather then answering Craig.

"If that's your attitude, Mr Lang, please take your custom elsewhere." I chuckled as the Doctor blew a raspberry into the headset.

"No, no, no, that's one of my best clients!"

"Hey Craig! How're you feeling dear?"

"Ah, yes how are you feeling Craig? Had some time to kill, I was curious, never worked in an office. Never worked in anywhere." I rolled my eyes at the Doctor, wondering if he even had a filter.

"You're insane!"

"Leave off the Doctor and Robin, I love them. They were brilliant in the planning meeting."

"You went to the planning meeting?" Once more I turned away from my work to look at Craig, smiling at him.

"Of course we did, you needed a representative since you were ill, right? And seriously, are you feeling better?"

"We were your representatives. We don't need Mr Lang any more. Rude Mr Lang." I sent a glare towards the Doctor, annoyed that he didn't let Craig answer my question. I genuinely wanted to know if Craig was feeling better, and I hadn't gotten an answer yet. I only stopped glaring at the Doctor when Sophie showed up with tea and biscuits.

"Here you go, and I found some custard creams!"

"Sophie, my hero." I gave a nod in Sophie's direction, smile in place.

"Thanks Sophie!" I smiled into my teacup when Sophie turned to Craig, wanting his opinion on the whole 'living with monkeys' thing.

"Hi, Craig. I went on the web, applied for a wildlife charity thing. They said I could always start out as a volunteer straight away. Should I do it?"

"Yeah, great, yeah, good, go for it." My smile morphed into s frown as I stared at Craig.

"You really aren't looking well Craig. You should go back home and rest some more." Sophie walked away, and Michael waved to Craig as he went to the door, frustration coming off of him in waves. Clearly we had disrupted his comfy little life, and made it more exciting and weird then he would ever want.

"Hello, Mr Joergensen. Can you hold? I have to eat a biscuit." I chuckled a bit, and watched Craig leave from the corner of my eye.

Several hours later we finally made it back to the house, and I had remembered why I didn't have a day job. I was born to travel, regardless of if it was threw time or just across the universe. I wasn't born to stay in one place for too long, in fact I'm surprised I was able to stay with the Doctor so long even with the excitement.

"Have you been upstairs?" I gave the Doctor a funny look, before I realized he was talking to the cat again. I guess this was who he got to be his spy? "Yes? Can you show me?" The cat let out another meow, which I couldn't understand since I didn't speak cat. "You can do it. Show me what's up there? What's behind that door? Try to show me. Ohh, that doesn't make sense! Ever see anyone go up there? Lots of people? Good good. What kind of people? People who never come back down. That's very bad."

"Ah crap, people not coming back down? That doesn't sound good Mr. Kitty." The door opened, and Craig stared at the two of us like he thought we were crazy. Which we probably were.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello Craig."

"I can't take this any more. I want you two to go!" I frowned, and after exchanging a worried look with the Doctor, the two of us followed Craig back into the flat. To which Craig shoved the brown bag with the rent money back to the Doctor. "You two can have this back an' all."

"What have we done?"

"I'm sorry if we did do anything wrong Craig." Craig looked between the two of us for a moment, before he settled on saying,

"For a start, talking to a cat." I grimaced as the Doctor threw the brown bag with the money casually over his shoulder.

"Lots of people talk to cats."

"Everybody love you, you're better at football than me, and my job, and now Sophie's all "Oh, monkeys, monkeys!" and then..." I flinched when he opened our door, reveling the stupid spinning scanner that had stopped me from sleeping the last two nights. "There's that!" The Doctor rushed towards the room, trying to fix the situation.

"It's art! A statement on modern society, 'Ooh, ain't modern society awful?'" I watched the Doctor stop the machine from spinning, frowning at the men in front of me.

"Me and you two, it's not gonna work out. You two have been here three days, the three weirdest days of my life."

"Craig, your days will only get weirder if we leave."

"I thought it was a good weird, but it's not, it's bad weird! I can't do this anymore!"

"I can't leave this place. I'm like you, I can't see the point of anywhere else. Madrid, hah, what a dump! I have to stay." I continued to frown at the two, worried that we were going to have to leave, in which case something terrible would happen to Craig.

"No, you don't, you have to leave!"

"Craig, we can't leave!" Craig gave me an odd look, before he yelled,

"Just get out!" Craig went to push the Doctor and myself out, but the Doctor quickly grabbed Craig by his lapels.

"Right! Only way! I'm going to show you something, but ssh, really, ssh! Oh, I am going to regret this. OK, right... First, general background!" My eyes widen in shock, had the Doctor really just head butted Craig? What the hell was going on? Both men groaned in pain while I continued to gasp at them, before Craig let out a gasp and pointed at the Doctor.

"You're a…"

"Yes."

"From…" Craig pointed up towards the sky, and I realized that the Doctor had transferred information about his life into Craig's head.

"Shh."

"You've got a TARDIS!" I smiled, glad that Craig understood a bit more about us.

"Yes. Shh!" The Doctor motioned to his face, grin on said face. "Eleventh! Right… Okay, specific detail!" This time, rather then freak out, I laughed when the Doctor head butted Craig. Probably telling him exactly why we were here, attempting to rent his room.

"You saw my ad in the paper shop window." The Doctor gave the man a nod,

"Yes, with this right above it." The Doctor pulled out the note, with Craig's address on it, a note that was signed by the Doctor's new companion. "Which is odd, because Amy hasn't written it yet. Time travel, it CAN happen."

"That's a scanner! You used non-technological technology of Lammasteen." The Doctor quickly clamped his hand over Craig's mouth, and the two of us hissed out,

"Shut up!"

"Aaargh! I am never, ever doing that ever ever again..." I chuckled, and wondered to myself if he had ever done that before, and watched as the Doctor turned on his earpiece. "Amy! Electra!"

"That's Amy Pond! And she's-" My eyebrows furrowed when Craig pointed towards me. What the hell is all this suppose to mean? First the Doctor talking about how early this is for me, and now this? "And she's a?"

"Yes. Now shh! Got those plans yet Amy?" After a pause the Doctor gave a response, "I've worked it out with psychic help from a cat." I chuckled a bit, having already guessed that the cat was the Doctor's spy. "Yes, I know he's got a time engine in the flat upstairs."

"He's got a what? How the hell did we not notice that?" I scowled when the Doctor gave me a shushing motion and continued to explain.

"He's using innocent people to try and launch it. Whenever he does, they get burnt up, hence the stain..." Craig glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, before asking,

"From the ceiling?" I gave the man a grin and told him,

"Well done, Craig."

"And you two, Miss Pond and Miss Electra, nearly get thrown into the Vortex." A loud crash came from the floor above us, making me scowl at the ceiling and Craig shout,

"People are dying up there!" And without a pause he continued to shout, "People are dying. People are dying."

"Amy! Electra!"

"They're being killed!"

"Well crap, someone's up there." I rushed out the door and the Doctor and Craig quickly followed me out of the small room.

"Hang on!" I glanced at the Doctor and could only assume that he was talking into his earpiece. I was half way up the staircase when I finally noticed that Craig had stopped, and that Sophie's keys were in the door.

"Craig, come on...someone's dying up there."

"It's Sophie. It's Sophie that's dying up there, it's Sophie!" Within seconds the two boys had joined me on the top of the stairs.

"Where's Sophie!?"

"Wait, wait! Amy? Just going in!" I tossed the Doctor an annoyed look, seriously, why weren't we rushing in to save Sophie, this wasn't the time for chatting. "Of course I can be upstairs!"

"Come on!" I nodded my head in agreement, who care if there was possibly not a real upstairs, we needed to save Sophie!

"There is no upstairs!" I glanced at the other two, not really caring about what she had said, seriously we just needed to go get Sophie out of there!

"Who the fuck cares?!" This seemed to snap the Doctor back, as he quickly used his sonic screwdriver to open the door, and the three of us rushed into the flat. Or, seeing as it wasn't a flat, the three of us rushed into the rather advanced spaceship.

"What?"

"What? Oh. Oh, of course! The time engine isn't IN the flat, the time engine IS the flat! Someone's attempt to build a TARDIS."

"No, there's always been an upstairs." I rolled my eyes, knowing that there must be a perception filter, and asked Craig,

"Has there really Craig? Think about it!"

"Yes. No. I don't…." This time, the Doctor answered instead of myself,

"Perception filter. It's more than a disguise. It tricks your memory." Suddenly Sophie's scream filled the room, and my hearts raced as I saw her being pulled towards the controls.

"Sophie!" We all ran towards Sophie in a panic. "Sophie! Oh, my God, Sophie!" Craig, clearly the most worried out of all of us, grabbed onto Sophie's hand to keep her from touching the glowing panel.

"Craig! It's controlling her. It's willing her to touch the activator."

"It's not going to have her!" The Doctor and I both rushed over and used our sonic devices to try and stop the panel, but it was deadlocked.

"Well shit, it's deadlocked!"

"You two have to do something!" I frowned when the machine suddenly let Sophie go, not liking the sudden change of life choices.

"What? Why'd it let her go?" I followed the Doctor's gaze, and noticed the same skeleton that he was seeing. I followed the Doctor with my eyes as he crossed the room; only to stop when the hologram of an older man appeared.

"You will help me."

"I was hoping he wouldn't say that…."

"Right! Stop! Crashed ship, let's see. Hello, I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue. Please state the nature of you emergency."

"The ship has crashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required." Great. Next he's going to say the Doctor is the best pilot.

"You're the emergency crash program. A hologram. You've been luring people up here so you can try them out." I rolled my eyes, and muttered to myself,

"How lovely…" The Doctor then used his sonic screwdriver, making the image flicker to a little girl and a younger man, before settling back on the older man.

"You will help me, you will help me, you will help me." Once again I rolled my eyes, because repeating yourself is sure going to get us to help you.

"Craig! Where am I?"

"Hush! Human brains aren't strong enough, they just burn. You're stupid, aren't you? You just keep trying." I opened my mouth, about to comment on the fact the Doctor was being blunt and rude, even if it was a killer crash program, when the hologram spoke up again,

"Seventeen people have been tried. 6,000,4000,026 remain." From the corner of my eye I watched Sophie stand up, thinking to myself that Craig really should get her out of here.

"Seriously, what is going on?"

"Oh, for goodness' sake. The top floor of Craig's building is in reality an alien space ship, intent on slaughtering the population of this planet."

"Oi! Manners!" The Doctor pointedly ignored me while he asked,

"Any questions? No? Good."

"Yes, I have questions." We all ignored Sophie, because if we made it out of this then she could get a proper explanation from Craig later.

"The correct pilot has now been found."

"I knew he was going to say that. I wonder why?" I gave the Doctor a pointed look, clearly blaming this all on him. Even if I probably would have gotten in trouble on my own.

"The correct pilot has been found. The correct pilot has been found." I watched with mild shock as the energy began pulling the Doctor closer to the control panel. Without a second thought I jumped to him, and held onto his hand to stop him from touching the glowing panel.

"It's pulling me in! I'm the new pilot!" I was close enough to the Doctor, since I was trying to hold him in place with my own much smaller body, to hear what Miss Pond was saying,

"Could you do it? Could you fly the ship safely?"

"No, I'm way too much for this ship. My hand touches that panel, the planet doesn't blow up, the whole solar system does." With more effort then it should have I grumbled out a question of my own,

"What about me Doctor?" The Doctor gave me an odd, nearly mushy, eyed look before he shook his head in a negative.

"No. I can't risk it. And you're too much for the ship too." Between the Doctor and my own effort, we were barely able to stop his hand from touching that stupid glowing panel.

"The correct pilot has been found."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"No… worst choice ever, I promise you. Stop this!" I let out a grunt, thinking about how the first time in a long time I didn't know how this would be ending.

"Doctor, love, it's getting worse!" The Doctor was thinking about a solution, while I was putting all my energy into holding his hand back so that he could spare that thinking energy.

"It doesn't want everyone. Craig, it didn't want you!"

"I spoke to him and he said I couldn't help him!"

"It didn't want Sophie before but now it does. What's changed?" The Doctor and I both let out a pain groan, while I held back the urge to start cussing at the Doctor to hurry up with his explanation. "No! I gave her the idea of leaving! It's a machine that needs to leave, it wants people who want to escape! And you don't want to leave, Craig, you're Mr Sofa Man."

"Doctor!"  
>"Fuck, Craig, you can shut down the engine!" The Doctor barely nodded, before he continued in a nicer way then I would have,<p>

"Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay!"  
>"Craig, no!" I let out a soft growl, a little annoyed that Sophie would say that, but knew it was only because she cared about him.<p>

"Will it work?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?" This time I stayed quiet, and let the Doctor be the one to answer. After all, two opinions are better then one.

"Yes!"

"Is that a lie?" If I hadn't been using all my muscles at the moment, I would have started laughing something ridiculously.

"Of course, it's a lie!"

"It's good enough for me. Geronimo!" Craig must have slammed his hand on the panel, because he let out a scream, and the machine let go of the Doctor. Which sent the two of us sprawling on the floor. I let out a groan of protest, but quickly detangled myself from the Doctor. It only took a few seconds after we stood up for us to reach Craig.

"Craig, honey, what's keeping you here?"

"Think about everything that makes you want to stay here! Why don't you want to leave?" The Doctor slapped Craig, which made him yell out,

"Sophie! And I don't want to leave Sophie! I can't leave Sophie! I love Sophie!" I let a small smile stretch across my face when Sophie grinned and gave her obvious response,

"I love you, too, Craig, you idiot!" I was a little surprised when she slammed her hand down on the control too, which lead to it sparking and smoking something crazy.

"Honestly, do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it! Do you mean it? I rolled my eyes, even though this moment was a bit touching, it also was obvious. They clearly liked each other, and had for quite some time.

"I've always meant it. Seriously though, do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"But what about the monkeys?" Couldn't this be discussed later? When we weren't in a smoking space ship.

"Oh, not now, not again! Craig, the planet's about to burn! For God's sake, kiss the girl!"  
>"Kiss the girl!"<br>"Just fucking kiss already!" I grinned when the two kissed, and continued kissing even after they had their hands free. As if we weren't in a ship that was in meltdown. How sweet.

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me." I watched the hologram switch between its different voices and projections.

"Not happening."

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me."

"Did we switch it off?"

"It's the emergency shutdown." I tossed the Doctor a grin, and he calmly stated,

"It's imploding. Everybody out, out, out!"

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me." We let Sophie and Craig run out of the ship first, and then quickly followed them out. We all stopped running once we were across the street. We all watched as the perception filter disappeared and showed the ship. It only took a few seconds before the ship was gone, and everyone continued to walk about as if nothing had happened. Well, minus the strange look we got from randomly running onto the street and staring at nothing.

"Look at them. Didn't they see that? The whole top floor just vanished."

"Perception filter. There never was a top floor."

A few hours later the Doctor and I had gone back to the flat to return the keys, only to walk in on a make out session between Craig and Sophie. Due to that, we quietly placed the keys on the sideboard, and went to leave.

"Oi!" I jumped a bit, not expecting either of the two to notice us leaving. I smiled a bit when they walked over to us, and asked,

"What, you two trying to sneak off?"

"You two looked a bit busy." I barely resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at the two, it seemed a little inappropriate. Craig smiled, and picked up the keys to hand them to us.

"I want you two to keep these. Thank you."

"Thank you." This time I let the Doctor keep the keys, because as much as I hate to say it, it doesn't matter if we lose them. Neither of us are the type to visit old friends. "Cos we might pop back soon, have another little stay."

"No, you won't. I've been in your head, remember? But I still want you two to keep them."

"Thank you Craig."

"Thanks Craig!"

"Thank you, Doctor, Robin." I gave a grin and said,

"It was a pleasure you two, and I don't say that too often."

"Sophie. Now then. 6,000,400,026 people in the world. That's the number to beat."

"Yeah." I smiled, a similar smile on the Doctor's face, as I followed him out of the flat. A few minutes later, when we were approaching the TARDIS, I stopped. Something that made the Doctor look back at me, a curious expression on his face.

"Something wrong Williams?" I chuckled a bit, with a small smile on my face.

"Well isn't this where we have to part ways? It's not like I'm going to fit in with your new crowd." Or his old one for that matter, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Of course you will! They already love you after all!" I eyed the Doctor for a moment, once again wondering what that was suppose to mean, before I let out a sigh.

"That might be, but I have a feeling that this isn't where I'm suppose to be. Besides, I need to get to New Earth."

"What for?" I gave the Doctor an annoyed look, as usual, before I opened my mouth.

"I'm pretty sure already know, seeing as you seem to know everything about me, but I need to go to their hospital. I've been feel all out of sorts since Bad Wolf, and I've ignored it up til now. But something's up, and I want to get checked out by the best hospital."

"Ah. Right. I remember now. Well, then let me give you a ride." I gave the Doctor a 'are you serious' look. Before remembering how nice it was to travel on the TARDIS, and before I caved.

"Fine." I mumbled out, not liking the fact that he clearly knew something I didn't. But that seems to happen more and more.

"But first we need to leave that note!" I rolled my eyes, and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.


	9. New Earth

**Mistressnmoon:** So... I apologize, this is several days later then I was suppose to be posting it. I had half of it done, and then just didn't get to it til now. Sad part about having a life. Or well, being a student in college.  
>Anyways, I apologize about that. On the plus side, the new Doctor Who season has been going on. What's everybody think of it? Personally I haven't been loving it as much as past seasons, but that could change laster on. You never know. (I do slightly adore the Asylum of the Dalek's episode though...)<br>I'm also excited because I recently got my roommate (and close friend) to start watching Doctor Who. Other then that I can't think of anything exciting in my life that I can think that any of you would want to hear about... So, I'll just leave you to the story.

* * *

><p>aandm20: Ah, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to confuse you! Was it anything in particular? Or just plot wise stuff? (I'll try to give you an answer if it was anything specific, slash that I didn't just mess up on!) Though I'm glad that you loved it even though it confused you!<p>

Shara Raizel: I'm glad to hear that you liked it! I hope you like this one as well!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

I stared at the person; rather face, in front of me with a large grin. And I'm sure if he could, then he would be grinning back at me.

"You know, I still have a hard time believing it's you."

"I know." I continued to grin at him, the Face of Boe, as I thought back to when Jack had told me about him being a poster boy: The Face of Boe. It surprises me that he never made that connection himself, but I guess he was pretty inattentive to things that didn't directly involve him back when he was Jack.

"And I certainly didn't expect to run into you here, not like this at least. I mean, sure I'm not dying, but still. Something is wrong with me, that look the nurse gave me? Almost like she thought I shouldn't exist. Wouldn't tell me why though, just that I was perfectly healthy for my race." I heard the laughter, and although I was still a bit annoyed with the nurse, I continued to smile at Boe.

"That's something that you will discover on your own time." I shook my head at the giant head, another chuckle escaping my lips.

"I know, I know, spoilers. I'm use to it by now, unfortunately." Once again, The Face of Boe laughed at me. And nearly twenty minutes later, I stood with stiff muscles, and told him,

"I'm going to let you rest for a bit, old friend, while I go stretch my limbs a bit." He responded with a short chuckle, knowing that I was the one who was more tired even though he was the one who was supposedly dying. I gave a backwards wave as I walked away, a smile on my face. I made some polite conversation with the different patients that I passed, well the ones that were capable of talking back to me that is, before making my way towards the elevator wishing that they had a little shop in the lobby. Little shops are quite nice, and it would give me an actual destination as opposed to walking aimlessly around the hospital. I gave a small smile as someone exited the elevator, not really paying the person any attention as I was in my own thoughts.

"Robin?" My lips curved into a frown upon hearing a male's voice calling my name, sounding rather confused. I glanced up, only to see a familiar brunette man.

"Ah, Doctor? What are you doing here?" The Doctor grabbed my elbow, and pulled me out of the elevator with a frown on his face.

"Robin, haven't I told you countless times not to wander off? Where exactly have you been?" I bit my lip gently, wondering when this was for him. Did he know I had run away, or was this much later for him?  
>"Traveling." I paused for a moment, before glancing over the man. He was now wearing a pair of converse on his feet, a pin-stripe suit, and a long brown trench coat. "When… When is this for you? Because the last time I saw you was a you that was ahead of me. So when did you last see me, Christmas with the Sycorax, yeah?" The man in front of me gave a sharp nod.<p>

"Had Rose and I worried, thought you were in the TARDIS, but you weren't." I narrowed my eyes at the man, thinking that if he's such a smart man that he should be able to figure out why I left. Mr. Bowtie sure seemed to get it. Then again, that had to be quite a while away for the man in front of me.

"I just needed to travel, get a fresh breath of air. Now come on, what are you doing here? We can discuss this at another time." Another time meaning never. It's not something I was proud of doing, running away from Rose and the Doctor because I felt so useless. So until I was forced to deal with it, I wasn't going to deal with it. I still have my time watch; I can get out of here anytime I need to.  
>"Fine. But. This isn't over Robin." It wasn't until he turned around that I let myself gulp. There was a reason this man was known as the Oncoming Storm. And I hope that he wouldn't stay annoyed with me for too long.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes. I'm looking for someone in ward 26." I glanced up at the Doctor sharply; ward 26 was where the Face of Boe was. But he couldn't be here to see him, could he?  
>"Is there a certain person you're here to visit?"<br>"That's the thing. I don't know who it is that I'll be visiting." I let out an annoyed sigh. Seriously, visiting someone without knowing who they are? That's something only the Doctor would do. Well. And myself I guess. When I actually started listening to the conversation, I realized that I had really only missed the Doctor introducing himself to Sister Jatt. Unlike myself, who had already been in the ward a little bit ago, the Doctor looked around the ward as we followed Sister Jatt around.

"Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one – just a shop. So people can shop." Although I shared the Doctor's thoughts, and had thought something similar earlier, I still rolled my eyes at the man. Why would you ever have a shop in which you can shop in?

"Doctor, why would you have a shop people can't shop in?" The Doctor turned to give me a funny look, before stating,

"Well I don't know. But I would have a shop that people could shop in." Once more I rolled my eyes at the man, something that I seemed to do a lot around him. I finally looked at Sister Jatt, only to see that she was surprised, and a bit irritated.

"The hospital is a place of healing."

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people…" I glanced at the Doctor with a smirk resting on my face as I wondered to myself if he actually liked to shop. I could totally see it, what with him wearing suits now. Speaking of seeing, I noticed the Doctor saw the red man, the man with Marconi's Disease.

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help. And to mend." So that means having no shop? Well that seems silly. Once again we paused when we saw the Duke of Manhattan, who just so happened to have Petrifold Regression and looked like he was nearly turned to stone. He seems to be quite far along in his Regression, unfortunately. Standing near the Duke's bed was a very prim and proper looking woman.

"Excuse me!" I bit back a chuckle when the woman headed straight for the Doctor, hardly even noticing myself standing off to the side. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York." I grinned behind my hand when the Doctor completely ignored the woman, and instead asked,

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" I immediately sobered up, removing my hand from my mouth, before solemnly nodding.

"I'm dying, sir, madam. A lifetime of charity and abstinence. And it ends like this." I gave a small, sad, smile at the man. There wasn't a cure for that in this time, sure, maybe there was in the future. But that doesn't mean anything, because this man doesn't live in the future, and he is going to die.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." I rolled my eyes at the woman, thinking to myself that she really didn't need to worry about it. It's not like either of us stay in one time long enough to do anything with the mans words.

"Frau Clovis!" I gave the man worried eyes as he let out a gasp of pain, calling the woman to his side. "I'm so weak!" Frau Clovis turned towards Sister Jatt, outraged that we were still here.

"Sister Jatt! A little privacy, please!" If it weren't for the fact the man was dying, then I would have sent some sarcastic reply to the woman. But. The man was in fact dying, so I instead followed Sister Jatt as she led the two of us away from the Duke.

"He'll be up and about in no time." I looked up at Sister Jatt sharply. What the hell was she on about? There wouldn't be a cure for quite some time, certainly not during the Duke's lifetime. Regardless of if he had the disease or not.

"What are you on about Sister? There's no cure for Petrifold Regression. And there won't be for quite some time, certainly not before it claims the Duke's life." The Doctor gave me a look, one of those looks that claimed he was surprised by my knowledge for some reason.

"She's right. He's turning to stone. There's won't be a cure for… oh… a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue…" I barely held back the laughter that was clawing its way up my throat. He was… he was so sassy. And I love it.

"Have faith in the sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognize?" There's a difference between having faith, and being realistic. Why give these people false hope? That would be even worse for everyone. "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

"No. I think I've found him." I followed the Doctor's gaze, and nearly groaned. Seriously, he was here to visit the Face of Boe? Naturally. I wonder if he knows who this is though?

"Novice Hame, if I can leave these two in your care?" I gave Novice Hame a small smile, and a nod of my head. She seemed to be a nice enough cat. She was taking care of my good friend after all.

"Oh, I think our friend got lost. Uh, Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?" My smile grew a bit, as I wondered how Rose was doing. And how long had I been away from them? It was quite some time for me, but I wasn't really sure how long it was for them.

"Certainly, sir."

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days, when Miss Robin isn't around that is. Are you a friend, or…..?"

"We just met once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?" Well at least that answered my question, the Doctor has absolutely no clue who he is. And somehow, I take great happiness in the fact that I, for once, know something that the Doctor doesn't. Not that I was going to tell him, that was something he'd have to find out on his own.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew, after all you're friends with Miss Robin. The Face of Boe is dying."  
>"Of what?" I wonder exactly how he will die, seeing as he couldn't die the last time I saw him.<p>

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say million. Although, that's impossible." There's no such thing as the impossible, the highly unlikely? Yes, but impossible? No. Besides, he's pretty damn old. Poor Boe.

"Oh, no… I like the impossible." I watched the Doctor kneel before the Face of Boe, having to decided to stay out of the way since I had already talked to the Face of Boe. And clearly Boe had something to tell the Doctor, why else would he have called him here? "I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me… it's the Doctor…" The Face of Boe let out a sigh, but didn't respond otherwise. I suppose I had worn him out much more then I originally thought. I frowned softly at the thought that he actually was dying. I mean, sure, people die every day all over time and space, but when it's your close friend who can't even die? That when I start to worry. I was so caught up in my thoughts, and worry, that I didn't notice that the Doctor had even left until he had come back with a glass of water for Novice Hame.

"That's very kind. But there's no need." The Doctor walked over towards me, where the window was.

"You're the one working."

"There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes. In my mind… such ancient songs…"

"Are we the only visitors?"

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct. Long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old." I gave him a soft smile, thinking of how much he had seen. Sure, he saw quite a bit of the universe before we met the Doctor, but think of how much he's seen since then? Quite a lot I would imagine. "There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself." I subtly glanced towards the Doctor, who seemed to have quite a bit in common with the Face of Boe, and he did. More then he knew.

"What does that mean?"

"It's just a story." I shook my head, and pushed away from the wall to be closer to Novice Hame.

"There's a bit of truth to every story Novice. Could you please tell us the rest of the story?" There was a short pause, in which I was worried that Novice Hame wasn't going to finish telling us the legend.

"It's said he'll talk to a pair of wanderers. To the man without a home, and the impossible woman. The lonely God." I gave a sharp look in the Doctor's direction, knowing that he was the lonely God. That he was going to hear the last words spoken by the Face of Boe. Along with some woman, probably Rose if the Face of Boe was going to die anytime soon that is. Thinking of it, where is Rose? Wasn't she suppose to be right behind the Doctor?  
>"Thank you for telling us the rest Novice Hame."<p>

"Certainly." I nodded my head, before turning towards the Doctor, who seemed to be coming out of his shock.

"Oi, Mr. Converse, you do have a phone right? Cause you should call Rose and see where the hell she's wandered off to." The Doctor gave me a look, a look that was caught between surprise and irritation.

"Mr. Converse?" I gave him a smile, leading him away from the Face of Boe, as I resisted the urge to giggle at the man.

"You wear converse, don't you?"

"So?"  
>"You wear converse, hence the name. No worries, that'll change in the future. Now. Didn't you need to call Rose?" I made sure to let him ponder my words, I wasn't going to tell him he wears bowties in the future. Or that I had met a future regeneration. That probably wouldn't go over well. Speaking of going over well, the Doctor doesn't seem to be very pleased with me at the moment. But he did listen to me, and grudgingly went over to the phone to call Rose. Apparently he doesn't have a phone after all.<p>

"Rose, where are you?" I watched as the Doctor talked with Rose, unable to hear Rose's responses to the Doctor's questions. "Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" I noticed, just barely, that something Rose said was bothering the Doctor. I'm not sure what it was, seeing as I couldn't hear what she was saying.  
>"You'll never guess. I'm with Robin, and the Face of Boe! Remember him?" I glanced over at the Duke, because, well, something was happening. The Doctor also noticed, and told Rose,<p>

"I'd better go. See you in a minute." The Doctor placed the phone back on the receiver, and followed me over to the laughing Duke. Correction: the laughing Duke who was drinking champagne with Frau Clovis.

"Didn't think I was going to make it!" I leaned closer to the Doctor and whispered,

"And he shouldn't have." The Doctor gave me a serious look, and I knew that this was probably worse then I had originally thought. But before he could give me a verbal response, the Duke shouted out,

"It's that man and woman again!" I gave a small shrug, noticing out of the corner of my eye that the Doctor's serious look had disappeared. "They're my good luck charms! Come in! Don't be shy!"

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." I raised an eyebrow at the woman, but nodded my head regardless of my thoughts of her.

"Winch me up." The Duke gave the two of us a thumbs up before Frau Clovis pushed a button that tilted the bed forward. "Ah! Look at me! No sign of infection!" Which is wrong. Terribly wrong. There shouldn't be a cure for, as the Doctor stated, a thousand years.

"Champagne, sir? Madam?" I eyed the champagne for a moment, wondering if it was free, and if it was any good, before I decided that I probably would have to have my wits about me. It was a requirement if you were with the Doctor, after all.

"No thank you, sir."

"No, thanks. Uh… you had Petrifold Regression, right?" Although I doubt it, maybe we had just heard wrong, and we were over thinking this. Highly unlikely though.

"That being the operative word! Past tense! Completely cure." I narrowed my eyes, thinking that something seemed weird, and not just because I hadn't liked the nurse that wouldn't tell me anything.

"But that's impossible." I nodded my head in agreement; this wasn't something that could be cured. Not like this at least.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science." I narrowed my eyes on the Matron, because clearly there was something going on, and she was at the top of it. Because it shouldn't have been possible to cure the Duke.

"How on Earth did you cure him?"

"How on New Earth, you might say." I nearly hissed at the woman, now wasn't the time for terrible jokes. And she totally avoided the Doctor's question, which wouldn't bother me if I hadn't wanted to know the answer as well. I turned towards the strange solution in the drip, and asked the Matron,

"Matron, what exactly is in that solution?"

"A simple remedy." I rolled my eyes, and huffed a bit. She really didn't want to answer us, which just made her more suspicious in my books.

"Then tell us what it is." I once more nodded in agreement, more than a little irritated with the Matron.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp." Right. What utter bullshit.

"Robin." I knew my voice was sharp, but what do you expect when you piss me off?

"I'm the Doctor."

"I think you'll find that we're the Doctors here." Because other Doctor's can't visit this hospital? What a bitch.

"Matron Casp… you're needed in intensive care."

"If you two would excuse me." We both nodded, mine more sharp then the Doctors, before we watched the Matron leave with Sister Jatt. I narrowed my eyes at them, until they were out of sight. I then turned towards the Doctor with a frown on my face.

"I don't like this. Or them for that matter." The Doctor nodded, while giving me another funny look, one that I didn't care to interpret. "And I want to know what's in those drips."

"Me too." I gave an irritated sigh when the Doctor left it there and pulled out his glasses. A few minutes later, when the two of us were observing one of the drips, Rose finally showed up. She smiled when she saw the Doctor, but barely even acknowledged me. Regardless I gave the girl a smile, and said,

"There you are Rose! Been waiting for you to get here." I got a strange response. And I mean really strange. Normally Rose doesn't particularly like me, but she at least acknowledges that I've said something. This time she gave me a funny look, like she was trying to place who I was, before nodding slowly with her eyes narrowed. It was almost like she didn't even know who I was. How strange?

"Come and look at this patient Rose!" I glanced at the Doctor, glad to notice that he had noticed Rose's strange reaction. Though he made sure not to let on about it, because something seemed to be going on.

"Marconi's Disease."

"It normally takes many years to recover. It took two days!" I chimed in, somehow keeping up with what the Doctor was saying.

"I've never seen anything like it… they've invented a cell washing cascade… it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one!" I followed the Doctor, who was pulling Rose along, to the next patient. A man who was completely white, and had Pallidome Pancrosis. I gave a smile and said,

"He has Pallidome Pancrosis Rose."

"It kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine!" The Doctor and I both gave the man a cheerful wave, before the Doctor started talking again, "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world… then why's it such a secret?" I nodded in agreement, thinking yet again how suspicious this all was.

"I can't Adam and Eve it." I turned towards Rose with a confused look, and so did the Doctor. What happened to Rose while I was gone? Or was this something entirely new? Probably since the Doctor seemed as confused as I was.

"What's… what's with the voice?"

"Oh, I don't know… just larking about New Earth… New me…" I nearly choked on my saliva as I realized Rose was checking the Doctor out. And her top buttons on her shirt were undone.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor."  
>"Mmm… aren't you just…" I nearly fell to the ground when she suddenly pulled his face towards hers and planted a kiss on his lips. I stared, wide-eyed, as I yet again wondered how long I had been away from them. And if something had happened to Rose, because she wasn't the type to just kiss guys in front of people. Maybe she was attempting to make me leave or something? I wasn't sure what to make of it, even after she stopped kissing him and said,<p>

"T… terminal's this way." I stared, still in shock, until the Doctor turned towards me blushing quite a bit. I quickly shook myself out of my shock, and gave the Doctor a smug smirk. I had been in enough awkward situations like this since I had been friends with Jack for so long. I continued to smirk at the Doctor, even as I walked up to him and patted his head.

"Still got it, huh Mr. Converse?" I swear I heard him muttering to himself after I left, until he joined Rose and myself at the terminal. We all pretended that nothing had happened.

"Nope… nothing odd… surgery… post-op… nano-dentistry… no sign of a shop… they should have a shop."  
>"A little obsessed with shopping Mr. Converse?" I sent another smirk towards the Doctor when he let out a soft scoffing noise.<p>

"It's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cats/ Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it…?" I started a little, trying not to show that I was surprised Rose picked up on it. It's not like it was hard to miss, not exactly, it's more like Rose normally agrees with the Doctor, and waits to hear his opinion.

"You're right, well done."

"Why would they hide a whole department?" I watched the Doctor pull out his sonic screwdriver, hiding my curiosity in what Rose was saying. She seemed a little too interested in this. Or rather she seemed a little too different then the last time I saw her. "It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." Certainly different. And not in a way that she could have changed, even if I was gone a year.

"What if the sub-frame's locked?"

"Try the installation protocol…"

"Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on." I frowned; wondering if maybe the hospital had done something to Rose. Because, after all, she was missing for quite some time. Watched Rose closely as I heard the Doctor's sonic screwdriver turn off, and the entire wall moved downwards to open a secret chamber. Rose didn't hesitate before she started walking down with a purpose. I exchanged a quick concerned look with the Doctor, before I followed him and Rose down the chamber.

"Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive." I nodded as I glanced around at my surroundings. We had ended up in a giant cavernous chamber, one that had rows upon rows of green doors. I certainly wasn't liking where this is going, there were many things that were wrong in this situation, and Rose was one of them. I continued to watch Rose from the corner of my eye, even as I watched the Doctor walk up to one of the green chambers and open it. Before I could stop myself, a gasp escaped my lips and my hand flew up to my mouth. This poor, poor, soul. He looked to be covered in boils, among other things, and was in terrible conditions. What the hell were the Cat-nuns doing here? Why the hell did he have so many diseases?

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I continued to give the man a sad look, while fighting the urge to give Rose a sharp reply. I watched the Doctor close the door, and open another door. It was the same thing, another terribly diseased woman. In fact it looked like they had all the same diseases.

"What disease is that?"

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything." My eyes shot up to the Doctor, wondering how the hell that was possible. And wondering why the hell the Cat-nuns were doing this.

"What about us? Are we safe?" While it was a valid question, I'm pretty certain that it isn't the first question Rose would have asked. Though I suppose she and I weren't exactly close.

"We're fine, the air's sterile Rose. Just. Don't. Touch. Them." I made sure to emphasize each of my words, trying to make sure that she got the point. If she touches them she's dead. And with her acting wonky, I don't want to risk her not understanding. I quickly followed the man in the suit over to the railing, angrily staring out at all of the green pods. How many were there? Millions? And how long had the Cat-nuns been doing this? Too long. This needs to stop. Now.

"How many patients are there?" I continued to glare at the pods as I snapped out,

"They aren't patients Rose."

"But they're sick." Based on the Doctor's tone, he was also angery. He was probably even more angry then myself, and I was pretty pissed.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm."

"Why don't they just die?" And be replaced by another person? It's not something that was going to end on it's own.

"Plague carriers. The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause." I whirled around with a glare on my face. Did Novice Hame really think this was for the greater cause? How many people had to die? Millions? Billions?

"Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." That was enough of an answer for my blood to rush, and my anger to rise. And it seems that it caused a similar response in the Doctor, because he angrily shouted at Novice Hame,

"What, by killing?"

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." I let out a soft growl, and moved closer to her along side the Doctor.

"And that makes it okay? How many do you kill a day? Hm?" My glare didn't falter in the least, as the Doctor spoke up after me.

"Thousand a day? Thousand the next? How many Thousand? For how many years? How many?"

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle… but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh." I let out another growl, growing even more upset by the minute. You would think she'd know when to shut up.

"You're wrong."  
>"These people are alive."<p>

"But think of those Humans out there… healthy… and happy, because of us." Not good enough. There's no reason good enough to be killing thousands of people a day. Never.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?"

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it... if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." I watched, wearily, as Rose leaned over the Doctor's shoulder and asked Novice Hame,

"Just to confirm… none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?" I continued to stare wearily at Rose, officially knowing that something was wrong. That was so out of character, that there just had to be something wrong with her. Because that hold no relevance to this, none at all.

"We thought it best not-"  
>"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand—what have you done to Rose?"<p>

"I don't know what you mean." I glanced at Novice Hame, a little bit of disbelief showing on my face. Surely they were behind Rose's odd behavior?  
>"And I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that - very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed."<p>

"We haven't done anything."  
>"I'm perfectly fine." I turned my eyes back to Rose, my eyes that were once again worried.<p>

"No you aren't Rose. You don't even know who I am." The Doctor gave a small nod, his eyes staying on Novice Hame the whole time.

"And Rose would care about these people dying."

"Oh all right, clever clogs." Great. Even when it isn't really Rose, the one I knew at least, I was ignored. Totally cool. I frowned as she pulled the Doctor to face her, before she pulled his tie out in a very flirtatious way.

"Smarty pants. Lady-killer."

"What's happened to you?" I bit my lip, wondering if this was something I should even bother trying to interfere in or not. Probably not.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."  
>"Who are you?" Rose, or rather who ever was in her body, leaned forward and whispered something in his ear; making the Doctor lean back in shock. "Cassandra?" I wrinkled my nose in dislike. Sure I had never met the… woman? But I had heard only terrible things about 'the last human'.<p>

"Wake up and smell the perfume." Before I could even react she pulled out a tube of perfume from her bra, and sprayed it on his face. He then keeled over, clearly unconscious from whatever she had sprayed him with.

"What the hell was that?!" I stormed over to the woman, irritation clearly showing on my face. "Do you know how stupid that was?" Without realizing I had stepped a bit too close to the woman, and suddenly everything turned black.

The next thing I felt was hair hitting my forehead. My eyes twitched for a moment, before my eyes flew open. And there in front of my eyes was the Doctor, uncomfortably close to myself. My face flushed, and when I tried to back up in embarrassment my back hit something hard.

"Ow." I tried to glance back, wanting to see what I had hit, only to realize that the Doctor and myself were placed in one of the green chambers. Both of us standing, and we barely fit in the chamber. Well this is a bit awkward. And uncomfortable. If it was possible, my cheeks flushed even more when the Doctor's eyes flew open. I watched him, to the best of my ability, blink several times and give me a confused look.

"Robin?" I met his glances, still extremely embarrassed, before I questioned back,

"Yes?"

"What….?"  
>"Oh, yes, well. I believe that Cassandra tossed us in one of the chambers." I watched the Doctor's confused look morph into one of alarm. I blinked, wondering what I was missing as I listened to the Doctor's panicked voice.<p>

"Let us out! Let us out!"

"Aren't you two lucky there was a spare?" Once again I tried to turn, so I could look at Rose's body, only to have my hip press against the Doctor's hip. Once again I realized how incredibly awkward this is. And I can't reach my time watch, or else I could get out of here.

"You've stolen Rose's body."

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. On thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about… three minutes left. Might want to say your goodbyes. Enjoy." I nearly flinched, before silently wondering to myself if this could even kill the Doctor. After all, couldn't he simply regenerate?

"Just let Rose go, Cassandra."

"I will! As soon as I've found someone younger and… less common… then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby! It's showtime." I leaned forward, pushing away how uncomfortably close this made my body to the Doctor's, to whisper in his ear,

"I take it the Matron's here? How exactly are we going to get out of here in three minutes?"

"I don't know. But I promise you that we'll get out of here Robin." My face quickly became flushed when I felt the Doctor's breath hitting my ears. Sure, I was friends with Jack, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to get flustered around attractive men, or Time Lords, every now and then.

"I have no doubt we'll esacpe, but a plan would be lovely."

"Shh!" I flinched, before leaning back from the Doctor, and finally listenening to the conversation outside the pod.

"The Humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want… oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the City nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" Oh, so as usual it comes down to money, wonderful. Why does everyone always want money?

"I'm afraid not."

"I'd really advise you to think about this." I rolled my eye, thinking that Cassandra really needed to work on her blackmailing skills. The Nuns seemed to agree, because they told her,

"There's no need. I have to decline."

"I'll tell them! And you've got no way ot stopping me! You're not exactly Nuns with Guns- you're not even armed."

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" Oh shit! Cassandra had better not harm Rose!

"Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B?" Chip, whoever that was, must have used the lever to open the pods, because the next thing I know I'm on the floor very confused. I glanced up at the Doctor as he stepped out, before scrambling to my feet. I glanced around, noticing that all of the infected 'patients' were also leaving their pods.

"What've you done?!"  
>"You fucking idiot!" I glared at Cassadra, as she seemed to ignore me in favor of answering the Doctor,<p>

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!" I watched her run off, a slight glare on my face as she did so.

"Don't touch them!" I glanced back at the nurses for a brief moment after the Doctor yelled at Cassandra, hesitating before yelling at them,

"Make sure you don't touch them!" The Doctor and myself hesitated for a moment, both of us wanting to help the nurses, but also knowing that we needed to follow Rose's body. We made eye contact, and somehow I knew that we both agreed that Rose is a priority.

"Whatever you do, don't touch!" And with that we were racing after Cassandra and 'Chip'. It didn't take us very long before we caught up with the two other, mainly because they were standing there watching all of the zombie like people break out of their cells.

"Oh, my God…"

"What the hell have you done?" I averted my eyes from the zombie humans to glare at Cassandra. How stupid was she to let out all of these people? Sure, I felt beyond horrible for them, but there wasn't anything we can to do help them.

"It wasn't me!"  
>"Then who pushed the button, huh?" There was a moment, in which Cassandra seemed to be trying to think of a response, but the Doctor broke that moment when he yelled at Cassandra,<p>

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra! We've gotta go down!" Why does this situation seem so similar? Oh right, because this is the second time infected humans were trying to kill me while I was with the Doctor.

"But there's thousands of them!" I turned on her, not caring at how scared she was, this was all her fault. Not to mention that she's slowly killing Rose.

"And whose fault is that?" Cassandra flinched at my words, clearly knowing just how irritated both the Doctor and myself were feeling right now.

"Run! Down! Down! Go down!" We all scrambled to rush down the stairs, while we listened to the PA system screech out,

"This building is under quarantine. Repeat - this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat... no on may leave the premises." I glanced back, not that I really needed to, to check to see if I was correct in my assumption that the zombie humans were following us. Safe to say that they were following our slightly large group, trying to touch us.

"Keep going! Go down!" I tossed the Doctor an annoyed glare, and shouted out,

"You think we don't know that?!" The Doctor threw me his own annoyed look over his shoulder as we hastily climbed down the stairs.

"Just keep going!" I rolled my eyes, but in no means slowed down. A matter of moments later we finally reached the bottom, and rushed through a door that lead into what looked to be the cellar. I took a moment to lean against the wall, next to the lift that Cassandra was attempting to open, catching my breath. Sure, I was still in shape, but I didn't do nearly as much running when I was on my own. After a moment, in which I was able to more or less catch my breath, the Doctor stopped Cassandra from trying to open the door.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine, nothing's moving."

"This way!" I huffed a bit, the Doctor on her heels as she left the room, and myself on the Doctor's heels. I sure didn't miss the running. I stumbled a bit when the Doctor suddenly stopped, which made me realize that we were missing Chip.. Had he been left behind in the room with the zombie humans? I frowned, and also turned around to help the man.

"Someone will touch him!"  
>"Leave him! He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half life—come on!" I gave Cassandra a look of disgust, is that really how the woman thinks?<p>

"Mistress!" I glanced back, only to see Cassandra running away, clearly not caring about Chip at all.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!" I watched in a bit of annoyance as the Doctor chased after Cassandra, leaving myself and Chip behind. I let out a sigh, glancing between where the Doctor and Cassandra had run off in, and where Chip was still standing.

"I'm so sorry dear, but I can't do anything to help you, just try your best to not let them touch you! I'm so, so, sorry!" After giving the man a sad look, I chased after the Doctor and Cassandra, knowing that I would get myself killed if I tried to get Chip out of there, and I couldn't die yet, I still have things that I need to do. When I reached the end of the hall, the zombie humans slowly chasing me, I saw that the door that the other two had to go threw was close. I growled a bit to myself, thinking about how little things seemed to have changed, as I banged on the door.

"If you don't open this door, then I'm killing you myself Doctor!" I banged on the door again, and when it appeared that they weren't going to let me in the room, I pulled one of my sonic hair sticks and opened the door myself. I was quick to slam the door shut behind myself, and place my hair stick back in place; all the while still grumbling in annoyance.

"Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." I blinked, wondering what I had actually missed, when a cloud of light left Rose's body and went into the Doctor's body. I'm assuming that the light was Cassandra.

"Blimey, my head… Where'd she go?" I blinked, before realizing that this was where Cassandra had used the psychograft on Rose, and that was why Rose sounded so confused.

"Oh, my. This is… different." Oh god, that's so funny. It's truly terrible, but I don't think I'll ever see the Doctor like this again. While Rose was confused, wondering what was going on, I let out a soft snort.

"Cassandra?"  
>"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used…." I watched in amusement as Cassandra wiggled the Doctor's body around. Sure, I was a little worried, but it would take a hell of a lot longer for the compression to kill the Doctor then it would Rose, he is a Time lord after all. "Ah… Ah! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" I let out another chuckle, know exactly how that felt; because ever since my second heart had started to properly work my body heat had increased ridiculously.<p>

"Get out of him." Poor Rose, she just doesn't sound nearly as threatening as the Doctor does when threatening someone. It seems that Cassandra agreed with my silent thoughts, because she ignored Rose and continued talking,

"Ooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head…" Was… was Cassandra flirting with Rose? Because it certainly seemed like that. The flirting was cut short when the Zombie people busted through the doors, something that made us all jump. "What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor—what the hell would he do?!" I rolled my eyes at the frantic Cassandra, before pointing at the ladder in a bland manner and stating,

"We go up." Rose turned to me in surprise, probably not noticing me until now, before she nodded in agreement.

"She's right, we've gotta get up." I flinched when Cassandra shoved Rose out of the way, and started climbing up the ladder.

"Out of the way, Blondie!" I glanced behind me at the zombie like people, before rushing up the ladder after Rose. While we were climbing up the ladder, Rose told Cassandra,

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." I rolled my eyes at Rose, thinking to myself that it didn't matter if we had a plan, the only thing we can do now is climb up the ladder faster then the zombie humans. Though it would be nice to have the Doctor back, maybe then we could think of a better plan then running once we get off this ladder.

"Yap, yap, yap… God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City."

"We're gonna die if-" I admit it, I cut Rose off when a scream escaped my lips. In my defense the people below us could have killed me in seconds if they had grabbed onto me, so my scream was justified. But it wasn't an infected human, but Matron Casp.

"Get off!" I shook my leg, a bit frantically, knowing that we all needed to keep moving.

"All our good work! All that healing!" I once again shook my leg violently, trying to get us moving again.

"The good name of the Sisterhood—she has destroyed everything!"

"Go and play with a ball of string."

"Everywhere—disease! This is the Human World. Sickness!" It seems that the human zombies had caught up with us, as I watched in horror as one of them latched onto the Matron's ankle. The boils rapidly spread across the Matron's skin, and she let out a loud noise of pain. I flinched as she let go, and fell down the shaft. I noticed the zombie humans watch her fall, before they slowly started moving again.

"Come on, move it you two! Now!" The two jumped at my words, before they started scrambling up the ladder. I was momentarily confused when we stopped climbing, before I realized that the lift doors were sealed closed due to the lockdown.

"Now what do we do?"  
>"Use the sonic screwdriver." Cassandra reached into the Doctor's coat pocket, and pulled out the sonic screwdriver with his, or would it be her? Regardless, she pulled it out between her thumb and forefinger with a wrinkled nose.<p>

"You mean this thing?"  
>"Yes, I mean that thing."<p>

"Well, I don't know how—that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." Once again I rolled my eyes, thinking to myself that there was clearly a good reason behind him doing so.

"Cassandra, go back into me—the Doctor can open it. Do it!"  
>"Hold on tight." I sighed, knowing that this was just going to upset the Doctor. But I might as well let them figure it out on their own, it might actually make things go faster.<p>

"Oh… Oh, chavtastic again. Open it!" The Doctor responded in the way that I had expected, he pointed his sonic screwdriver at Cassandra in a threatening way while he told her,

"Not 'til you get out of her."

"We need the Doctor." I glared at the two, ever aware of the closing distance between me and the zombie humans.

"No need to argue you two, we need to get out of here! Listen, just enter my body Cassandra, Rose won't be able to handle the compression nearly as well as I can. And I'd really prefer not to be killed while you two argue!" I noticed the two giving me shocked looks, which I registered to mean that they had nearly forgotten about me again. Do I just have a face people forget about? After a moment Cassandra shrugged, and I the last thing I saw was a golden light coming towards my body.

My body swayed a bit as my vision swam back. The first thing I noticed was that I was still holding onto the stupid ladder, meaning that we still hadn't escaped, and that the zombie human below me wasn't moving.

"Oh, sweet Lord… I look disgusting." I blinked for a moment, before it came to me that Cassandra had entered the human zombie. I glanced back up, and noticed the Doctor opening the lift doors. The Doctor pulled Rose onto the floor, before he pulled me out as well. I frowned upon noticing that Rose was giving me a funny, jealous, look.

"Nice to have you two back." I gave a small smile in the Doctor's direction, my mind still on the strange look Rose was giving me. Clearly I wasn't out for long since I hadn't been killed by the zombie humans, so what the hell happened in those few minutes?

"Oh no you don't!" I went to turn around in confusion, only to have my vision swirl into darkness yet again.

Once again my body swayed when I regained control of my body, but the Doctor caught my body before it hit the ground.

"Whoa! Okay?" I paused for a moment, trying to get my barings back, before glancing back up at the Doctor. Clearly I had been out much longer this time. There weren't any more zombie people around, and the building looked to no longer be on lockdown.

"Yeah, I'm good Doctor. Thank you." He leaned closer and quietly told me,

"Don't forget about that conversation we're having later." I pulled away from the Doctor, moving to stand on my own, while giving him a frown.

"Oh sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle." My head, along with the Doctor and Rose's heads, snapped towards the voice. So I guess Chip had lived after all? And it sounds like that's where Cassandra ended up.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done." Ah, but hadn't she said something about him being a half-life? And wouldn't that take quite some time?

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat." I raised an eyebrow, and looked up to the hat that was resting on Chip's head. "But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last—" I rushed forward to catch the man before his body hit the ground. I helped hold his body up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." We all gave Cassandra, or Chip, a look of concern. Clearly the body was dying, it wasn't 'fine'. "I'm dying. But that's fine."

"I can take you to the city."

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die." I gave a soft look, sure Cassandra was annoying, but she was accepting that it was her time. And that was very big of her. "And that's good."

"Come on. There's one last thing I can do." My smile grew, and I helped the Doctor get Chip, or rather Cassandra, to the TADRIS. My grin grew even more when I saw the familiar blue box. As we entered the box I muttered,

"Hello dear." Once we placed Cassandra in the seat, because it would only be harmful to have him standing while the TARDIS was bouncing around. The Doctor rushed around the TARDIS, and not long after we stopped. We led Cassandra to the door, and showed her a room where there was a party, a party that she was the life of.

"Thank you."  
>"Just go. And don't look back."<p>

"Good luck."

"Best wishes dear." I watched with a smile as Chip walked up to Cassandra, and talked with her for several minutes, before his body finally gave out. Cassandra quickly started yelling for a medic, and I gave a sad smile towards the scene. We all quietly made our way back to the TARDIS, the Doctor lingering behind for a few seconds longer then Rose or myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistressnmoon:<strong> Okay, so I had a hard time writing this, after Robin meets up with the Doctor again. So I apologize if anything seems odd, or choppy. Second thing, if I have enough interest in the idea, then I might do a chapter that explains that missing chunk. Third, I hope you liked it, and no worries, there will be a talk between the Doctor and Robin! It's going to happen next chapter at somepoint, I promise! Fourthly, I might be posting another Doctor Who story on here, because I rather enjoyed writing for Eleven, it won't take away from this story but if you like this one then maybe you'll like the other one when I post it! Lastly, I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter, and don't be afraid to leave me feedback!


	10. Tooth and Claw

**Mistressnmoon:** So... I want to apologize for taking so long to update! And this isn't even a full chapter, but I felt bad so I'm updating half the chapter, and hopefully I'll have the rest of the chapter done in the next few days. So unfortunately this is a pretty short chapter, but once I finish the rest of it I'll re-upload this chapter with the rest of it.

* * *

><p>Shara Raizel: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And yes, that's the plan! (So as long as nothing changes, she'll continue traveling with him.)<p>

Emerald Monkey: I'm glad to hear that you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

I let a huff of air escape my lungs as my narrowed eyes moved around my room. The Doctor hadn't wanted to let me out of his sight, with good reason, until we had that little talk. So I had sat in the console room for nearly an hour, waiting for the Doctor to say something or even for Rose to ask me where I had been, but no. Nothing. Just like old times, right? Though that really wasn't fair to them, we had all talked about where we wanted to go next among other things, but it still didn't change the fact that those two were acting like nothing had happened, like I hadn't been off traveling on my own for a year. And it bothered me. Once more I let air escape my body, sighing as I calmed myself down. Now what it comes down to, is do I want to stay? Do I even want to talk to the Doctor? Or do I want to run? Like I've been doing all my life. Ever since I became a Time Agent at least. My eyes narrowed at the door, someone was knocking. Decisions, decisions. I paused, my hand hesitating just above the doorknob, before I finally pulled the door open.

"Hello… Rose?" I paused for a moment, wondering what exactly she was doing outside my door instead of the Doctor.

"Hello Robin…" I watched the blonde fidget awkwardly outside my door, as if she wasn't really sure why she was standing there. Or maybe it was more like she had no clue to say, and why she was saying it. "Listen, the Doctor told me that you went, traveling. Wouldn't tell me why though, but I just… I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you. I've been very rude, but it's just… Just a relationship with that man, it's so…" I watched her hesitate for a minute, trying to come up with the proper word for a relationship with the Doctor, and after a moment of watching her struggle I suggested,

"Intense? Impossible? Trust me dear, I understand. I really do, and I won't interfere with you two's relationship, I just want to see the stars." I observed Rose as her nervousness seemed to fade, and a smile took its place. I expected her to leave, not only because she didn't seem to be my biggest fan, but also because she must be exhausted. So much to my surprise, her expression changed to a confused look moments before she asked me,

"But isn't that what you were doing before you meet us?" My teeth gently bit my upper lip as I thought about it, wasn't that the truth? But it wasn't. It was… different.

"I guess so. But this," I paused to gesture around the TARDIS with a broad smile on my face, "this is just so different. So much better. I don't have to worry about where I'm going next. I'm not staying up for days on end because I'm running from something. I get to actually see the star, rather then rush by them. It might not make sense to you, I've never been good at explaining things, but this feels like home to me." My broad grin stayed in place, even when Rose didn't give me a response right away. She seemed to think over what I had said, something that hadn't occurred to me until it was escaping my mouth. The TARDIS felt so much like home, something I hadn't felt in the longest time.

"It doesn't make total sense to me, but you're right. The TARDIS feels like home. And I'm sorry that I tried to exclude you."

"It's okay, really, just… try not to do it from now on, okay?" I had to hold back my laughter when her face flushed, and she nodded her head; probably knowing how silly she had been acting. To me it was clear that she had an interest in the Doctor, and although I don't think it's fair to Mickey, I don't plan on doing anything to get in Rose's way. "Thank you for coming to talk to me Rose, but if you don't mind, I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Rose gave me a small nod, and while she turned around to go to her own room she told me,

"Goodnight."  
>"Night Rose." With another sigh I closed my door. It was now blaringly obvious to me that Rose was possessive of the Doctor, and maybe even a bit jealous of the fact I knew more then her due to my traveling for so. So in the end her attitude had very little to do with me as a person, and more to do with her own insecurities. I guess that was okay, and I guess I can stick around a little long. Maybe even long enough for me to talk with the Doctor. Who knows? All I know is that my bed is looking increasingly more comfortable looking; I suppose not sleeping for three days might do that. So without even changing out of my clothes, I flopped on my bed and fell asleep.<p>

I let a soft groan escape my lips as I stared around the empty console room, had they really left without me? Just because I was running a little bit late? Besides, it wasn't my fault that the TARDIS refused to give me anything other then a dress. A Victorian style dress at that, which was really bizarre considering we had talked about going to 1979. But I suppose that TARDIS knows best. After giving an annoyed glance around the TARDIS, still a bit annoyed that she had refused to give me any other clothing, I made my way to the TARDIS door. As I opened the door I started to say,

"What, trying to leave without…." I paused for a moment, noticing all the men holding 1870 style guns at us. "me." What had happened while I was getting dressed?  
>"1879. Same difference." I glared at the Doctor, slapping his arm, while silently thanking the TARDIS.<p>

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl." Rose and I both glanced down at her clothing, jean skirt overalls, tights, boots, and a pink t-shirt. Not exactly what I would describe as naked, but then again we are in 1879.

"Are we in Scotland?" My eyes narrowed in on the Doctor, thinking of how stupid that question sounded. Why the hell doesn't he check where we are before we get out of the box? Because then we could avoid looking like such idiots.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" I started, barely noticeably, when the Doctor spoke with a Scottish accent rather then his normal British accent. Shouldn't the TARDIS do that on her own? She's already translating, so why not change the accent too?

"Oh, I'm… I'm dazed and confused. I've been," I swatted the Doctor's arm, trying to remind him that I was also here, and not what they would call naked. "I mean, we've been chasing this… this wee naked child over hill and over dale. In't that right, ya... timorous beastis?"

"Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot." I barely covered the snort that was bubbling in my throat when I heard Rose's terrible fake Scottish accent.

"No, don't do that."

"Hoots mon!" I gently placed my hand on Rose's shoulder, still barely holding in my laughter, and softly told her,

"He's right, you'd best stick with your normal accent, love. Not like we're American's or anything." I gave her a wink, hoping that she would understand why I was putting on a British accent. It really wouldn't be as bad as my American one, sure the revolution ended nearly one hundred years ago, but you can never be too careful.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?"

"I'm Doctor James McCimmon. From the… Township of Balamory. Eh… I have my credentials, if I may…" The Doctor gestured towards his pocket, and the head guard nodded his head as if to say it was okay, and we all lowered our raised hands. I watched, not very interested, as the Doctor fumbled around in his pockets to find his piece of psychic paper. Someday it wasn't going to work, or he was going to accidentally leave it in the TARDIS, or give it to someone he was traveling with, and I was going to make so much fun of him. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach." My eyes wandered over to the carriage, wondering who exactly had spoken, after all if they had this much security then they much be rather important.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." It was probably a good sign that he was suspicious of us, meant he's a good guard.

"Let them approach." I exchanged a glance with the Doctor, grinning when he gestured towards the carriage, forcing the Captain to let us approach.

"You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference." My face quickly changed into an amused smirk as I gave the man a mock solute, something that I noticed the Doctor doing out of the corner of my eye. I continued to smirk as I followed Rose and the Doctor towards the carriage, a small gasp escaping my lips when one of the footmen opened the door, revealing that it was Queen Victoria.

"Rose, Robin, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith." The Queen's gaze traveled over the three of us, so I gave her a soft smile and curtseyed.

"I'm Robin Williams, it's a pleasure to meet you your Majesty." My eyes shifted towards Rose, as she followed my lead and curtseyed.

"And I'm Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies… for being so naked."

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor… show me these credentials." Great, even the Queen of England blows me off. That sure makes me feel better about my life. A scowl was certainly covering my face as I stared at the exchanging of psychic paper.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."

"Does it? Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um... then let me ask, why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" I nodded in agreement, but couldn't quite wipe the annoyance completely off my face.

"A tree on the line." What the Queen told us was enough to wipe the annoyance completely off my face, mostly because it was replaced by a complete sense of curiosity. Seriously how many trees fall onto the track? Even more so while the Queen was traveling.  
>"An accident?" I suppose that the Doctor was also extremely curious about this, though I wouldn't know entirely since I was being a bit childish and refusing to look at the Doctor.<p>

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned." We were all staring at the Queen, and she was staring back at the three of us. Once she met my eyes, I opened my mouth to quietly ask her,

"An assassination attempt then?"  
>"What, seriously? There's people out to kill ya?" I very nearly snorted at Rose's comment, clearly she never paid much attention in History. If it was 1879, then there were approximately six attempts on her life.<p>

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun."

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." MacLeish? Why does that name sound vaguely familiar?

"This Doctor, Lady Robin, and their… timorous beastie will come with us." Though the Captain doesn't seem to be fond of the idea of us going with them, he responded to the Queen,

"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving- it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" I perked up when I heard the Queen mention the stories about wolves, the fanciful tales. More often the not those tale turn out to be true, just not in the way that most other humans would think; after all stories have to start somewhere. When I finally left my own thoughts, mainly about the stories of wolves, I heard Rose telling the Doctor and myself,

"I want her to say," I raised an eyebrow at Rose when she put on a fake upper class accent, " 'we are not amused'. I bet you five quid I can make her say it." I rolled my eyes at Rose, already knowing this was going to end poorly.

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveler in time."

"…Ten quid?"  
>"Done." I quirked an eyebrow when the two of them turned to look at me, wondering if I was taking part in this bet.<p>

"Seriously? No. Not happening. I can already see that this bet is going to end horridly. But have fun with it." My mouth curved into a smirk as I walked ahead of the two.

By the time we had reached the house that 'Sir Robert' lives in, I was slightly out of breath. I suppose there really was a lot more exercise when you traveled with the Doctor. After all I never got this tired on my own. Anyways, once we arrived one of the footmen opened the door of the carriage, and then helped Queen Victoria down. I watched with interest as a man, dressed in a nice suit, with short brown hair walked towards us; I assume that he is Sir Robert. The part that held my interest was the strange man following him. I say strange, though physically there wasn't anything strange about him. He was also wearing a suit, but he no longer held any hair on his head. In fact, I'm not sure why I found him to be strange; it was just something my gut was telling me. And if I've learned anything in my lifetime it's to trust my gut.

"Your Majesty." The man, Sir Roberts, gave the Queen a bow before the woman responded to him.

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. How is Lady Isobel?"

"She's… indisposed, I'm afraid- she's gone to Edinburg for the season. And she's taken the cook with her- the kitchens are barely stocked… I wouldn't blame your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the man. Clearly he wanted the Queen to keep moving, but why? It probably had something to do with the strange man, after all my gut hasn't lied to me in quite sometime.

"Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is… charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?" I tensed for a moment; thinking of Jack and his Torchwood team, before I pushed it to the back of my mind. I suppose it isn't all that important to figure out that connection, not at the moment at least. I then noticed something the Queen did not, that Sir Robert was extremely reluctant to let us stay. But who is he to say no to the Queen? "And please excuse the naked girl." I bit back a laugh, thinking of my own time and how mortified everyone here would be.

"Sorry."

"She's a feral child. I," Once more I had to signal to the Doctor to include me in his speech patterns," I mean, my cousin and I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so…"

"Thinks he's so funny, but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?" Once more I raised an eyebrow at Rose, could she be anymore obvious?

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" I turned my attention back to our host, and saw him nod before our large party made its way towards the house.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the Property. Hurry up." I glanced at the men out of the corner of my eyes as they both responded with a 'yes sir'. But my attention was fully on one of the soldiers when they pulled out a small wooden box from the carriage, and handled it with extreme care. It appears that the Doctor also noticed the box, because he asked the men,

"What's in there ,then?" Not one for tact, is he?

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." I stuck my tongue out at the Doctor when he pulled a face towards Rose and myself. After all, you have to be much more subtle if you want answers from a man in a uniform. Unless that man is Jack, of course. "The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

"You heard the orders. Positions, sir." After that the Doctor nodded towards the door, and the three of us made our way into the house.

It was a little later that we were all in the Observatory, which held an enormous telescope. Or almost telescope. Either way it was rather impressive. But as impressive as the almost telescope was, it still didn't take my full attention away from the fact that the strange butler was in the room with us, along with two household staff members.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour."

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession- he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." I frowned thoughtfully up at the machine, thinking to myself that he must have been making it for a rather important reason.

"I wish I'd met him, I like him. That thing's beautiful- can I um…?" I watched, silently, as the Doctor vaguely gestured towards the machine.

"Help yourself." I closely followed Rose and the Doctor, wanting to get a closer look at the machine myself.

"What did he model it on?"

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us though him a little… shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories."

"You never know what you have until it's gone." My mumblings went unnoticed as the Doctor rudely said,

"It's a bit many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone tight over the top, that's stupid kind of a-" When the Doctor finally stopped insulting the mans dead father, I smacked his arm. After wincing the Doctor glanced between Rose and myself before asking, "am I being rude again?" I glanced towards Rose, the two of us trying to hid our amused smiles, before Rose responded to the Doctor's question,

"Yep."

"But it's pretty! It's very… Pretty." While Rose gave the Doctor a pat on the arm, I just shook my head at the man.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded." I smiled at the Queen, nodding my head to show my agreement with her statement. But unlike myself, Rose decided to take this opportunity to try to win her bet,

"Mm! Though you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" I bit back a groan when the Queen gave Rose a blank stare, to which Rose felt a need to explain what she meant, "You could easily… not be amused, or something? No?"

"This device surveys the infinite work of God." I watched, from the corner of my eye, as the Doctor shook his head and sent a small smile towards Rose, as if he thought she were going about this the wrong way. Which she was. "What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and faiytales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." I grinned, peering at the almost telescope as I told the room,

"He sounds like quite the fantastic man." The Queen seemed to agree with the Doctor and myself as she went on to share with,

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg." The Doctor leaned ever-so-slightly closer to Rose so that he could mutter something in her ear, possibly that Saxe Coburg was Bavaria to her knowledge. Not seeming to notice this, the Queen turned to look at Sir Robert, "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." My eyes glanced inquisitively towards Sir Robert as I asked him,

"Might I ask what this story is? About the wolf?"

"It's just a story." I continued to stare at the man, thinking that he had answered a bit to quickly. What was he nerves about?

"Then tell it."

"I agree with.." I hesitated for a second, trying to remember the cover name the Doctor had used, before continuing, "James. I would quite enjoy hearing this story." It didn't escape my notice that Sir Robert's gaze stopped on the butler in an uncomfortable manner, just for a brief second, before he hesitantly started to tell us the story,

"It's said that-"

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." Was it just me, or did that seem like a warning of some kind?

"Of course. Yes, of course." I gave the man a frown, wondering what the hell was going on in this house.

"And the supper. And… could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of her nakedness."

"It's not amusing, is it?" Could she be anymore obvious about this? I watched as the Queen ignored Rose, and the Doctor muttered something to her to which Rose poked him. 'Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all… there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, Ma'am." Sir Roberts then bowed to the Queen, and she left the room. The rest of us quickly followed he lead, before the creepy butler led us all to separate room for the twenty or so minute wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistressnmoon: <strong>Also, I was wondering what you guys think of the story, and what you think will or should happen? I more or less have a direction, but it's really a basic outline. Oh, and I've started working on another Doctor Who story, but it's a lot more planning out then this one. It probably won't be posted for awhile, but you might want to keep your eyes open for it!


End file.
